The Will Of A Single Man
by Queenkhs
Summary: The S.A.S training compound is where they met. But what if they had to split apart will they every see each other again? What would there journey's be like? Will they develop feeling for people they never thought about in that way? MW3 SPOILER!
1. Where They Started

Davika "Diamond" Singh was recruited to Special Air Forces, from four years of being in Special Ground Forces America. She was recruited along with a few other Sergeants, she and one other Sergeant were late. The two were located at the S.A.S training compound in United Kingdom, along with many others.

"Good to see you mates, just take one of the rifles from the table." Gaz instructed the two.

They both walked over to the table, and got a G3FC assault rifle each.

"Okay, you two know the drill. Go to either station one or two and aim your rifle downrange." Gaz said in the corner of the room still.

Diamond went to station two, and the other went to station one.

After a minute, the two finished the shooting range perfectly.

"Proper good mates! Now go get a side arm from the armory." Gaz said, climbing on to a step stool placing a watermelon on the wooden table.

The two did as Gaz instructed, and went over to the table and got a USP. 45 pistol.

The two walked over to the wooden table, Diamond then knifed the watermelon.

"Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable, Corporal Singh." Gaz commented.

Diamond cleaned off her knife, with a rag in her pocket.

"Captain Price wants to see you two." Gaz said gesturing towards the door.

The two walked out of the door then jogged to building one, where Captain Price and the others are at.

The doors opened they then saw Captain Price and their teammates.

"It's the FNG's, sir. Go easy on them it's their first day." Gaz said.

"Right...What the hell kind of name is Soap and Diamond? An how did you two muppet's pass selection? Eh?" Captain Price stated looking over at Soap then Diamond.

"Since you two were late, you two can work together on the CQB test together. It will also test your teamwork. Everyone else head to observation." Captain Price said walking away.

The two headed for the ladder, Diamond went up first then Soap. Then they heard Captain Price say.

"For this test, you'll have to run cargo ship in less than sixty seconds. Gaz holds the current squadron record at nine-teen seconds..Good Luck!" Captain Price informed.

After the two had jumped down the rope, the timer started. The two went through every position with Captain Price guiding them, they did the last position then ran to the finish. Their time was thirty second.

"That was an improvement, but it's not hard to improve garbage. If you want a solo go, climb up the ladder." Price said looking at the playback screen, the two just walked over to where everyone was standing.

"Okay gentlemen. The cargo ship mission is a go. Get yourself sorted out. Wheels up at 0200. Dismissed." Captain Price said walking out the building.

The group followed behind and headed to the building where they had their bunks.

The two teammates that just recently worked together walked side by side, Diamond looked over at him.

"So what's your real name, Sergeant?" Diamond asked.

"John MacTavish." Soap answered.

Diamond stopped and then hold out her right hand.

"Okay, MacTavish you can call me Diamond." The two shook hands then kept walking.

Soap looked over at her, and raised his eyebrow.

"How did you get that name?" Soap asked.

"Well...It's kind of stupid how I got the name..." Diamond paused for a second.

"But it's the name I had for my e-mail" Diamond then explained.

Soap laughed, for a second then looked down. Diamond just sighed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah. It's so funny, so how did you get the name Soap? It's kind of weird name you know?" Diamond questioned.

"I tend to slip out people's grasp." Soap explained, Diamond arched an eyebrow.

"Hm...Then that's a perfect name for you." Diamond joked, and started laughing as they entered the quarters.

From that point on Captain Price, Sergeant Soap, and Corporal Diamond had worked on every mission together. Last one being, the killing of Imran Zakhaev.

Three years later John "Soap" MacTavish became Captain, and was recruited to Task Force 141 by General Shepard. Corporal Diamond joined his team on the Task Force 141, the three did minor missions within Soap's first year of being Captain.

A year later The Task Force just had come back from a mission.

"Ah. It's good to be home." Diamond said stepping out of the chopper, stretching her arms out.

"You sure would call this home, mate?" Soap asked following behind.

Diamond just shook her head.

The two headed to their quarters, but Diamond split from him to go check her mail. When she got their she got her keys then unlocked the mail box and opened it, she just had one piece of mail she then closed back her box then left. She headed to her quarters, when she arrived she unlocked her door and walked in.

She threw the mail on the table and kept walking to her bedroom. She went to go take a shower, after she was done and got dressed in her normal wear which was, her navy blue sweat pants and a light grey t-shirt tucked in her pants.

She went over to the table and opened her mail not bothering to check who it was from, she noticed it was a long letter so she just skimmed it because she was too lazy to read the whole thing.

As she was skimming out for keywords, she then stopped at the word Sergent First Class. She was then forced to read the whole letter.

It stated that 'Delta Force would like Corporal Diamond to join the Delta Force as a Sergeant First Class.' She slightly froze at the sudden news, she then ran out the door still having the letter in her hand.

She went over to Soap's room right next door and knocked on the door a few times but no answer. Then she headed to the gym, she got lucky when she found Soap by the weights.

"MacTavish!" Diamond yelled across the gym walking over to him.

"What's up, Diamond?" Soap said putting down the weights, then got up walking toward her.

"MacTavish, you wouldn't believe this, if I didn't have a letter." Diamond said, now right in front of him, handing him the letter.

He took it and skimmed it and spotted out the keywords, he was slightly surprised.

"So you're going to join Delta Force as Sergeant First Class?" Soap questioned, arching his left eyebrow.

"Not yet. I think I gotta call the General first." Diamond replied.

"Then go call them, now" Soap replied.

Diamond then took that to mind and walked out the gym. She then headed toward her room, Soap was not that far behind.

When Soap walked in her room he was surprised that her living room looked like something in a magazine.

'I would never think Diamond was the decorating type' Soap thought entering the kitchen.

"Yes I understand, Well thank you so much for this opportunity. Okay bye." Diamond said, as she was just finishing up talking with the General of Delta Force.

Soap looked at her and wanted to know what they talked about.

"So...?" Soap asked.

"Well they said...I could pick which team I will be on." Diamond replied, avoiding something.

"And...?" Soap asked knowing there's more.

Diamond walked in the living room and sat on the two seat couch, Soap followed and leaned on the door way.

"Uh...I should be on me first mission, after like a week." Diamond said laying back in the couch.

Soap walked over to Diamond and sat next to her.

"Diamond, you're not telling me everything" Soap said looking at her light brown acne filled face.

Diamond put her head in her hands and said.

"Fine! I will tell you but you won't like it!"


	2. Surprise

Soap looked over at Diamond wondering.

'What is it, why doesn't she want to tell me?'

Soap put a hand on Diamond's right shoulder.

"Davika, just tell me." Soap removed his hand, knowing he got her attention by using her real name.

"I'm not stationed here or anywhere close..." Diamond stopped for a second, she looked over at Soap then sighed.

"Delta's main base is in America that would mean..." Diamond stopped then looked down.

"Well...Uh that's..." Soap stopped, they both didn't need to know the obvious.

"So when do you leave?" Soap asked, looking the other way.

"Next week, they wanted me sooner but I told them I need at least a week to pack and say good bye's" Diamond explained.

Soap was feeling a violent tug in his heart. His teammate, his friend, practically his sister was leaving. They had started out in S.A.S together, she was his partner in the line of duty. An now she was just going to leave.

Diamond got up and looked down at Soap an grinned.

"Let's go!" Diamond said, Soap then had a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't give me that face, you know where were going." Diamond stated, noticing his expression.

"Wait, you don't mean..." Soap started to ask.

"Yep!" Diamond answered quickly.

"But you got in..." Soap started to say.

"I know." Diamond replied, in a slight grumpy voice.

"You know he's on..." Soap said.

"Oh I know MacTavish, we're going to surprise him!" Diamond replied, getting tired of Soap pointing out the obvious.

"I swear Diamond the things you drag me in..." Soap started to comment.

"Oh shut up, and follow me!" Diamond said, pulling Soap by his for arm.

It's 9:23 P.M, Captain Price had just come back from a trip, he was heading to his quarters until he bumped into Nikolai.

"Hey Price, how was your trip?" Nikolai greeted.

"Good. So anything happen around here while I was gone?" Price asked.

"Nothing, if you count going on intel missions" Nikolai answered.

"Oh well let me go settle down lad, dan we'll catch up later" Price stated, turning the other direction.

The two nodded and parted ways.

Price approached his door, he got his keys and opened the door. The room was pitch dark, he then reached over to the light switch. He then threw his bag by the couches, and kept walking to his room to freshen up.

When he was done he went to the kitchen to find something to eat, but he couldn't. So he thought he should visit his office and see if there's are any upcoming missions the team might have to get ready for.

He headed out the door and headed to his office, a few minutes later he had reached his office. He opened his door to find his office also pitch dark. He then noticed his chair was turned around facing the window and slightly moving. Price reached for his pistol at his right side.

"Hello Captain Price, it's great to see you again" A familiar voice said.

Price calmed down when he heard the familiar voice.

"Come on Diamond, what were you trying to surprise me. This is not even a surprise on your level." Price said walking over to the chair and turned it around, he expected to find a female figure.

But was surprised to find something bigger then Diamond, he looked a little closer and was he surprised.

"Soap!" Price said surprised. Diamond started laughing and put on the lights.

"So what were you saying Price?"Diamond questioned his first statement and walked closer to the two.

"What are you two doing in here?" Price asked crossing his arms and looking at Diamond.

"I have...Uh good news." Diamond said taking the letter she got earlier from her back pocket, and hold it out to Price.

Price pushed away her arm, Diamond was confused.

"I already know that Delta Force wants you." Price stated.

"When did you find this out?" Diamond questioned.

"Right before I left." Price replied.

"But that was nearly two weeks ago!" Diamond said surprised.

"They were still going through different applicants, and I put in a good word for you" Price explained

"So...You know where I'm stationed?" Diamond questioned, crossing her arms.

"Of course, America." Price replied.

Silence broke the conversation for several seconds.

"Wait a minute. Why didn't I hear anything about this, before she got the letter, I am her Captain" Soap said getting up looking at Price.

"Because I was you and her Captain and mentor, so whatever news about Diamond and you come to me first." Price explained, at the confused Scottish man.

"Diamond, did you call the Delta's Force General yet?" Price asked, looking at Diamond.

"Yeah, I leave next week." Diamond replied.

"Well what are you doing still standing here. Go an pack!" Price said with slight hesitation.

With that Diamond left his office heading back to her room to start packing. Soap followed behind to help her.

After the two left Price's office, he closed his door then went to go sit down, he sighed then thought.

'It's really going to be different without her.'


	3. Until We Meet again

A week has passed since Diamond's letter came from the Delta Force, she was packing the last of her things when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Diamond got up and turned toward the door she was expecting only one person, but saw three.

"Price, MacTavish, Nikolai? What are you guys doing here, I thought you guys had a mission in North Korea" Diamond said surprised walking closer to the three.

"We did, but we let the rookies take care of it." Soap said walking in the room a bit.

"So do you think that's a good idea." Diamond asked, walking over to the three giving them a grin.

"Probably not, but we veteran's need our rest" Soap said with a grin.

"Also we're not just going to let family leave without saying good bye" Nikolai said stepping in the front of Price, and Soap.

Diamond walked closer to Nikolai, she then hugged him, Diamond hugged Nikolai for a few seconds then released.

She looked over at Soap then Price.

"Get here old man" Diamond said walking closer to Price then hugged him he hugged back. They hugged for a few seconds.

Diamond finally looked over at Soap.

"We had some good times, Huh MacTavish" Diamond said, he nodded at her and grinned once more.

At that very moment all his memories with Diamond had fled back to his mind and played out like a quick movie.

"I'm going to miss you, brother" Diamond said, weary.

"Ah...Diamond don't get soft now, Delta's not gonna to want ya" Soap joked.

Soap laughed, and then got punched in the stomach by Diamond.

"Shut up you Scottish fool" Diamond said then hugged him.

They hugged for what it felt like. Forever, but was only for a quick minute.

They released then grinned at each other, Price felt a awkward moment coming on.

"Okay, guys lets help Diamond carry her things. Is your ride here yet?" Price asked.

"Uh..." Diamond said, looking at the clock it was 1:54 P.M.

"It should be here by now" Diamond replied picking up three boxes stacked on each other.

The guys just got three boxes each and followed her outside.

When they arrived outside they saw what looked like a jet with the Delta sign on the side, they saw a man formally dressed. He walked toward Diamond and took the boxes from her hands and asked.

"You're Sergeant First Class Davika?" The man asked.

"Yes I am" Diamond answered, she cringed at her name, but was slightly happy with the Sergeant part.

"Where do we put the boxes?" Diamond asked the formally dressed man.

"You guys can just put it outside of the plane I will load it in" The man stated.

"Okay thank you!" Diamond replied to the man, going into the plane.

Diamond headed back to her room to get some more of her boxes, when she arrived she noticed one of the boxes were opened. She opened the box and saw her journal, she had the journal since she joined Special Ground Forces America. She opened it, flipped through a couple pages, and then she reached a page with a date that she will always remember.

* * *

><p>Journal Entry: Eight S.A.S Training Compound/ August 22, 2008.

So today was my first day in S.A.S. Don't think I started off too good with my Captain, I was late but at least I wasn't the only one, one other FNG was late with me. His name was John MacTavish codename Soap, I don't think I'm going to be calling him Soap, to me it's kind of a weird codename. But who knows I might meet more people with weirder code names.

So I now noticed since I met everyone on my team, I'm the only dod damn women in this force. It's not that I feel weird but it's just back in Special Ground forces at least there were a few women on the force. Maybe I'm just that good. Captain Price did ask how me and the other FNG how we made it past selections, like I said before maybe I'm just that good.

So yeah they already have us going out for duty, tomorrow we head out for some ship that has a shipment or crate or something like that. I'm just hoping I don't mess up tomorrow or nothing goes bad. Damn it I think I just jinxed it, well let's hope me and my team comes back alive tomorrow. Damn it! Ugh why the heck do I even write in this journal, anc why did they even give it to me. Well I guess I just answered my question for writing in it.

* * *

><p>Diamond laughed at her past self, she remembers her feelings that she had that day. She flipped through a few pages, she then ran into a picture of her, Price, Soap, Gaz, and Wallcroft. They had just came back from the cargo mission, she looked at Gaz and felt a little sad for some reason.<p>

She just sighed and closed her journal and put it in the box.

She took the last of her boxes and walked out the door.

As she was approaching the plane, Soap looked over at her and helped her with the boxes. All he saw were boxes and not her face. Soap put the boxes by the plane, the man had just came out the plane Diamond saw him and took out her sliver HP camera.

She walked near the man.

"Can you take a picture of us?" Diamond asked, holding out her camera.

"Sure, just let me get these boxes." The man replied, taking the camera and putting it in his pocket.

"Thanks...Uh?" Diamond said, not knowing the man's name.

"Alex." Alex replied taking the boxes in the plane.

Diamond walked back to the guys.

"So you ready to go Diamond?" Price asked.

"Nope, not just yet." Diamond replied, then looked back at Alex coming back from inside the plane.

"We're going to take a picture" Diamond stated.

"A picture? What for?" Soap asked, Diamond gave a 'do I really need to tell you look.'

He just left it alone and got in position for the camera.

"Okay you guys. Ready?" Alex asked.

They all turned toward the camera, Diamond was in the middle of the men.

"Okay 1. 2. 3" Alex said.

The camera then flashed, Diamond went over and got the camera to see if any one closed their eyes in the picture.

"So how's the picture?" Soap asked.

"Perfect!" Diamond replied looking up from her camera and at Soap.

"So I guess it's time to go" Soap stated.

"Yeah" Diamond replied.

"I'm going to miss you guys" Diamond added, walking to the plane.

"We're going to miss you too" Price noted.

Diamond walked into the plane and waved bye to the guys. The guys walked backward slowly so they would not be in the planes way for takeoff.

Diamond just had got settled in and look out the window to the guys, she sighed and thought.

'Until we meet again.'


	4. Metal Team New York Bound!

"Frost!Frost! Get switched up. We gotta move now!" Sandman said getting his knife and cutting the seat belt.

Frost gets himself free, picks up his M4A1 Hybrid Scope, Frost looked beside him and saw the door was open, he knew his teammate had got out. He then climbs up the Humvee, as he was climbing Frost then see's the sky filled with helicopters as two missiles fly into the Downtown building.

Pieces of debris fall onto the street as Frost climbs out of the Humvee. Sandman climbs out, turns to Frost, and tosses him a mag, which Frost loads into his M4 and locks it ready.

"The jammer is five hundred meters north. We'll leg it from here. Let's go!" Sandman informed.

Sandman made his way to cover by one of his teammates and shot at a few enemies. Frost followed behind then he heard Sandman say.

"Grinch, Truck you up?" Sandman asked.

"We're good!" Grinch replied.

Sandman and Frost begin to make their way on foot to the New York Stock Exchange, supported by Delta Force team members, Truck, Grinch, and a Stryker named Samaritan.

Frost then made his way to the opposite side of the street. He then heard somebody scream.

"I'm out!"

"Here Diamond!" Sandman said, tossing her a mag.

"Thanks boss!" Diamond replied, running a few meters away and ducked under cover.

Metal team then starts pushing through, engaging all Russians. The team then made it to a group of cement blockades, then suddenly a _enemy GAZ-2975 arrives in front of them._

"Russian armor incoming!" Grinch informed.

**"**Take cover! Take cover!" Truck said.

The five then ducked behind the cement blockades. Frost _takes out the_ gunner, then the team eliminated _any other threats._ Once they cleared out the area, they made their way to the end of the street to the intersection.

Team Metal then sees, another Stryker, Firefly, and a small group of Delta and Rangers join in from the left. The five ran beside the group.

"Friendly's hold your fire!" Sandman informed.

"That means you don't shoot'em, Grinch" Truck joked.

"No shit!" Grinch replied.

"Eye's on the exchange, left side. Dead ahead!" Sandman said shooting enemies.

"Roger. I see it" Truck confirmed.

They encounter more Russians at the front of the building. Then then started to move up, but before they can go any further, a Russian Hind appears from the street ahead and fires down on the team, taking out one of the Strykers.

"Head's up! Bird incoming!" Truck yelled.

"Get off the street! Go right! Go right!" Sandman informed, running into the building on the right.

The team quickly moves into the building on the right of them. As they were walking, they could see from the corner of their left a TV screen on the left, which is broadcasting the news of the 'Battle For New York.'

The team then start approaching a stairs.

"So what's the game-plan, Boss?" Diamond asked, trying to catch a breath.

"Same as before. Burn the jammer, kill the bad guys." Sandman answered.

"I like it." Grinch commented, and chuckled.

Sandman then started running up the stairs.

"Up the stairs! On me!" Sandman ordered.

Diamond then looked up at the stairs and then looked down and shook her head in exhaustion. She began running up the stairs. Frost noticed she didn't look well.

"Diamond, you okay?" Frost asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting sick. But I will be fine don't worry about me." Diamond replied, now noticing her nose is getting stuffy.

The five ran behind Sandman in a line, Sandman then looked at every one of his men. He then noticed Diamond's almost blood shot eye's.

"Sergeant Diamond, are you okay?" Sandman asked, looking at her.

"Yea boss, just coming down with something. That's all." Diamond replied, now worrying she's holding the team behind.

"Well you, Grinch, Truck. Hold here till my signal. Frost with me." Sandman said still going up the stairs.

Diamond nodded and went back down the stairs and stood guard by the railings.

Sandman and Frost move up the stairs and come to a door at the end of the hall. Sandman kicks down the door. As they move up a pile of rubble, they take out a couple Russian soldiers on top.

When they come to the corner, the two then see a Hind flying outside. Across the hall is a crashed Hind. Russian soldiers fire from the other side of the Hind and from a hole on the floor above.

Frost and Sandman moves past the Hind takes out a couple more Russians behind a couch. Frost follows Sandman through the hall and down a set of stairs.

"Truck, Grinch, Diamond. Tighten up!" Sandman ordered the three.

Grinch, Truck, and Diamond were now heading to Sandman and Frost's position.

"Maintain the timeline; we need to hit the exchange." Sandman informed, slowing down seeing a door.

As they approach the bottom of the stairs, Sandman hears muffled Russian coming from the other side of the door.

"Multiple voices, in the alley behind the door. Frost, toss a nine-banger." Sandman ordered.

Sandman slowly opens the door and Frost tosses a 9-bang into the alley. The 9-bang blinds and disorients the Russians_._ The team takes out the Russians.

"This route should take us back to wall street. Jammer is not far. Watch the windows an doors, double check the shadows." Sandman instructed going up the alley stairs.

"Truck, you getting anything on your comms?" Grinch asked.

"Nothing but static. The jammer got us in the dark." Truck answered.

Grinch noticed that Diamond is falling behind. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Diamond, go ahead of me. You can't be falling behind." Grinch said pulling her in front of him, and pushed her up the stairs. Diamond then glanced backwards.

"Grinch, I know. I'm not a fucking kid you know!" Diamond stated.

Team Metal then comes up to the top of the stairs and into a room above the jewelry store.

"Hold up, quiet." Sandman whispering.

"Shooter in the store below, switch' em off?" Grinch asked.

"Roger that" Sandman replied.

"Diamond, you hold here until my signal" Sandman ordered, pointing our her lack of health at this point.

"Boss, I'm okay I told you that. I can still shoot" Diamond replied, throwing a frag over to the first floor. Then heading out the doorway first.

The four entered behind her and threw flash's and grenade's, they eliminated all enemy hostiles.

"Head to the street! Go!" Sandman said.

As they go out to Wall Street, a group of Delta come in from the right.

"Hold your fire, Anvil team approaching! Anybody hit?" Sandman informed.

Diamond was then glad he said that, she was about to shoot at them with the little scenes she had.

"We're good" Grizzly replied.

"What's the sitrep on midtown?" Sandman asked.

"The Russian's have it locked done! Their kicking our ass, we can't get through" Grizzly answered.

"Any word on air support?" Sandman questioned.

"Still nothing. Guidance systems are scrambled. We need to get that jammer down!" Grizzly replied.

"Then let's move!" Sandman said.

Diamond shook herself out of the sickness, and ran beside her team.

The Metal team, and Anvil team fought their way to the Stock exchange, while engaging and eliminating multiple Russians.

They finally made it to the stock exchange.

"We'll secure the lobby, while you hit the trading floor" Grizzly said.

"Roger that. Metal let's roll" Sandman said heading up the stairs to the trading floor.

Diamond ran up the stairs, still losing her breath. The guys did not pay any attention to her, because they knew she did not want it.

The team made it the trading floor killing all hostiles they spotted in the open. They soon made it in with a few enemies still around.

"Let's keep moving" Sandman said, everyone headed to the stairs to get to the top.

"Up top! Go! Go! Go!" Sandman instructed.

The men made their way up to the top where the entrance is for the roof.

"Sick and wounded, up the ladder first we're on your six!" Sandman joked, Diamond did not take it as a joke. She ran past the four and then went up the ladder.

When Diamond got to the top she immediately went for cover, she waited for the rest of her team to get up on the roof.

Once they got up on the roof, the four killed all enemies on the first tier of the roof and the second. Sandman looked at the jammer.

"Diamond put some termite on the jammer" Sandman ordered, Diamond looked over at him and gave him a look.

"Yeah probably a bad idea, Frost get the termite from Diamond and put on the jammer" Sandman ordered once more.

Diamond gave Frost the termite, he then ran over to the jammer and put the thermit on it. Frost then ran away from the blast radius. The four followed him. He then blew it up, the jammer fell sideways.

"Diamond, can you call in to Overlord?" Sandman asked.

"Yeah boss" Diamond replied, getting her radio.

"Overlord, this is Metal 0-2. Targets neutralized" Diamond said still hearing a bit of static, and different radio frequency's.

"Roger, 0-1. All systems are operational. We're sending a Black Hawk to your location for exfil, ETA 3 minutes." Overlord stated.

"Roger we're standing by." Diamond said.

"ISR is back online. We are detecting multiple hostiles on the roof tops in your area. You now have OPCON a fully armed predator." Overlord informed.

"Frost, establish an up-link with the predator, to give us some time." Diamond ordered, looking over at Frost.

Frost nodded, and got on the predator feed.

After hitting multiple targets on the roof tops and one enemy chopper.

"Here's our exfil! Load up!" Sandman informed.

The five jumped in the chopper. Diamond, Frost and Truck sat in the seats near the back of the chopper, Sandman and Grinch sat on the other side of them.

Diamond put her head in her hands. She rubbed her head, trying to make her headache go awake.

Grinch looked over at Diamond, hearing her mumbling to herself.

"Diamond, what are you mumbling?" Grinch asked.

"This is was not a good day for me to get freaking sick. I was completely no use, I was just extra baggage." Diamond explain, still rubbing her head.

"Diamond, understand that this would not be a team if one person was missing." Grinch replied. Diamond nodded, still having her head in her hands.

The team's plane ride became a little bumpy when a few enemy choppers shot at them, and one nearly brought them down. After they were able to bring back up the chopper.

Sandman called in.

"Overlord, this is 0-1. We are heading to the harbor" Sandman informed.

"Roger, 0-1. The skies are clear. Good luck, out." Overlord said.

The Metal team is ready for their next mission, Sandman then called in.

"Overlord, this is 0-1. What's our next target?" Sandman asked.

"The Russian command vessel an Oscar-2 submarine carrying enough cruise missiles to level the eastern seaboard. We need to strike fast before they launch a counter attack" Overlord informed.

"Roger, what's the mission?" Sandman asked once more.

"Infiltrate the vessel, take over the bridge, and then turn their weapons against their own fleet. I need your team to linkup with the SEAL's and get it done. Good luck!" Overlord finished.

Sandman looked over at his team.

"Kit up, boy." Sandman announced.

"What's our infil point?" Grinch asked.

"Brooklyn Battery Tunnel" Sandman answered.

"I thought it collapsed?" Truck added. Diamond looked over at Truck.

"It did." Diamond pointed out.

"SDV team four this is Metal 0-2, radio check in the blind, over" Diamond said, Sandman cutting through the vent.

"Roger, 0-2. We have you five-by-five. Phase line Echo secure. We have execute authority." SEAL leader replied.

"We're one minute out" Sandman informed.

"Copy that" SEAL leaser replied.

"Just don't start the party without us" Grinch added.

"Almost through" Sandman said pushing it open. Sandman then finishes cutting with the torch and Frost pushes open the vent.

"Okay! Primary entry open. You guys stay tight, it's easy to get separated down here" Diamond informed her team, and leaded the way to the SEAL's.

The team then man their SDVs, they turn left and enter the flooded tunnel._  
><em>

"It seems you're doing better, Diamond" Grinch pointed out.

"Yeah, I took some medicine. And I feel good as new." Diamond explained.

They were now entering the now collapsed Brooklyn Battery tunnel, which is filled with vehicles, debris and some floating dead bodies.

"Damn! Think anyone got out?" Grinch asked.

"Nothing, we can do for them now" Sandman replied.

"Maintain 2, 9, 5 degrees. 300 meters till linkup" Diamond said.

The team nears the end of the tunnel, which leads to the Hudson River.

"Metal 0-2 got you on the tracker" SEAL leader confirmed.

"Roger, approaching rendezvous" Sandman added talking to SEAL leader.

_They come out of the tunnel and link up with the SEAL's.  
><em>

"SEAL team should be up ahead" Diamond informed.

"I see them" Grinch confirmed.

"Sub's on the move. Intercept window is closing fast" SEAL leader said.

"Roger, lead the way" Sandman replied.

They move under a pipe and follow it on their way to intercept the Russian sub.

"Watch your sonar, Russian's are laying mines" SEAL leader explained.

The team sees an underwater mine chained to the river floor floating in front of them.

"Mine!" Grinch said passing another.

"Keep it steady!" Sandman said dodging one.

As the teams nears the mine, the sonar blinks red indicating the direction of the mine . The team avoids it and continues on. As they pass a second mine, the hull of a ship is seen being blown apart, possibly from a torpedo.

"Got another mine" Diamond informed.

"Clear" Sandman added passing the last mine.

"Okay men power down. Here we go" Sandman informed her team.

When the teams pass under another pipe, they power down their SDVs.

"Target approaching. Oscar-2 eight o' clock" SEAL leader said while the sub came from behind.

A long red figure appears on the sonar as the sub moves above them, passing them a few meters away.

"Wait till she passes" Sandman said seeing the sub approach.

"Okay! Go!" Diamond said to everyone then powered up.

The sub's tail appears. The team powers up their SDVs and moves in to intercept.

"Planting!" SEAL leader informed.

"Okay, Metal get in positions!" Sandman ordered.

"Planting"

"Planting"

"Planting"

Grinch, Truck, and Frost said.

"Mine's arms, Boss" Diamond informed.

"Okay clear out" Sandman replied.

"Good job. We'll prep the exfil." SEAL leader stated.

**"**Going explosives. Hit it." Diamond said.

The mine detonates blowing up parts up the sub, and the sub begins to float to the surface. The team comes up to the surface.

"Overlord, this is Metal 0-2 sub is surfacing. Commencing assault." Diamond informed.

"Roger 0-2, continue to primary objective. We need control of the sub's missiles" Overlord replied.

The team then go up to the surface, and head to the top of the sub. Once they get there, they then spot a few Russians coming out of the hatch and in front of them.

"Contacts, coming out of the hatch!" Sandman informed shooting them.

"Frag out!" Diamond warned throwing down a grenade down the hatch.

"Grinch, Truck hold here. Frost and Diamond with me" Sandman said, going down in the sub. Frost went down then Diamond.

The three made their way to the control room door within minutes, eliminating all Russians in their way.

"Diamond, Kicker charge!" Sandman said, Diamond puts a breech on the door.

The door blew up, multiple hostiles were in the control room. Time slowed down for the three as they killed all Russians in the control room.

They looked around for the launch keys.

"Alright, I got the launch keys" Diamond informed the men, then got her radio.

"Overlord, this is metal 0-2 I send check point, Neptune" Diamond informed.

"Roger 0-2, copy Neptune" Overlord confirmed.

"I have the missiles and I'm accessing the launch codes, now." Diamond said, at the right side of the room where the controls were at.

"Grid coordinates follow. Tango whiskey 056628" Overlord replied.

"Coordinates confirmed! Firing on Russian fleet in thirty seconds." Diamond told Overlord.

"Frost, get on the console." Sandman ordered tossing her the keys, he put the keys in the slot waiting for Diamond's go.

"3, 2, 1. Turn" Diamond said as the two turned the key, and hit the launch buttons.

"Let's get out of here!" Sandman said climbing up the ladder, Diamond and Frost followed behind.

"Overlord, missiles armed and launching" Diamond informed.

"Roger, SEAL team is in position for exfil" Overlord stated the three.

Frost and Sandman jumped in one boat. And Diamond jumped in the boat with Grinch and Truck.

"Grinch, Truck. Let's roll" Sandman said.

"Amen to that" Grinch replied, their boat now moving.

The five made their way down the harbor while seeing the missiles blow up the Russian fleet. Just then.

"Look out!" Frost yelled, a boat of Russian's started shooting at Diamond, Grinch and Truck.

"Diamond! Shoot the mines!" Grinch yelled at Diamond.

"No shit, Sherlock" Diamond replied shooting the tanks, Grinch just shook his head and grinned at her.

"There's our bird" Diamond informed, the boat was sixty meter away.

"Metal 0-1 we are feet wet!" The pilot said.

The team was getting closer to the chopper, they then drove in the back of the chopper. Diamond hopped out, helping to pull it in, Diamond then sat somewhere in the corner after the chopper started to go up.

"Overlord, mission complete. All eagles accounted for" Diamond said.

"Roger 0-2, missile strikes confirmed an multiple Russian hard targets in your AO. All primary threats neutralized. Good work team, that's one for the books!" Overlord replied

"Just another day, Overlord. Diamond out." Diamond stated.

Diamond then sat back stretching her legs out on the floor of the plane, and sighed at the wounded New York.


	5. Long Time Come!

Team Metal had just arrived at the Delta base located in North Carolina, from their missions from New York.

"Ah...It's good to be home" Diamond said stepping down from the helicopter, and rubbing her neck.

'What the, this feels like deja vu.' Diamond thought, then stopped in her steps.

She just shook it from her thoughts, and started walking toward the building with her team. While the team was walking to their quarters.

"So, guys what are you going to do for the rest of night?" Diamond asked, glancing over at the guys right next to her.

The four men looked at each other then back at Diamond.

"Sleep." Truck answered.

"Sleep?" Diamond questioned her team.

"Yeah! We're tired, you should be too aren't you sick?" Grinch asked, giving Diamond a weird expression.

"Yeah but...I feel a lot better. An did you just say tired? I thought I picked the Metal Team to be on, what happened to those guys?" Diamond looked at them, they all looked at each other again then looked back at her.

"We're here, we just age." Grinch replied.

"That only excuses Sandman. But...Hello! I age too you know, but you don't see me getting tired becau..." Diamond was saying, then got interrupted by Frost.

"Because you're a sayian!" Frost stated.

Diamond arched an eyebrow at what he just called her, she knew exactly what it was and so did the team. It was a race in an anime that she used to watch as a teen.

"Nice, Frost but for your information, sayians are the coolest and strongest thing in Dragon Ball. For example Goku!" Diamond explained, saying it in a nerdy tone.

"When I said that I was talking about Vegeta." Frost said.

"Oh really, Vegeta is pretty cool too!" Diamond playfully argued.

"Is that so I recall the guy can't even turn Super Sayian 4 by his self. He's pretty much weak." Frost stated.

"That doesn't count, GT sucked. You can only count Dragon ball and Z. " Diamond argued once again, crossing her arms.

"Well in the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, who did Goku beat first?" Diamond asked, trying to make a point.

"His brother Raditz." Frost answered.

Diamond then cussed under breath, now noticing her point making was a complete failure.

"Okay, let me re-phrase that...Who did Vegeta beat up first?" Diamond asked once more.

"For sure thing, not Goku." Frost replied.

"Argh! Kiss the dragon, bitch and make a wish!" Diamond said, holding up her left hand middle finger to Frost.

Frost then looked at her middle finger a little closer, then noticed it had a dragon head on it. Frost slight widened his eyes.

"How the hell did you get Shenron on your finger?" Frost questioned.

"I got ways." Diamond replied, then started laughing.

"You guys are such nerds." Grinch teased the two.

"Well I'm a sexy nerd don't you think?" Diamond joked, with a grin looking at him, Grinch felt his cheeks burn.

"Hey! I'm pretty sexy too!" Frost joked.

"Yeah Frost, your pretty sexy, every gay man's dream." Diamond stated, making everyone laugh.

After the laughter went quiet Diamond then said.

"Okay. Well I guess we do need our sleep. So I'm going to go get a head start." Diamond yelled starting to jog to her room.

After she was gone in the distance.

"That girl makes me laugh sometimes." Grinch stated. The guys nodded and slightly grinned.

They then made it to their rooms and then split ways.

Diamond was getting ready for bed, she then heard a knock on the door. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondered who is at the door at this time. It couldn't be her team, she knew they were all asleep already.

She walked out her bedroom then walked over to the front door. She opened it expecting someone from Delta, but she was wrong and she was glad to be.

"Hello Diamond, it's been a long time come."


	6. Small World

Diamond's body froze in front of the person she had thought was dead.

"But how?" Diamond questioned, the person.

"Can I come in, so we can continue this conversation" The person asked pulling his hood covering his face.

Diamond made a gesture for the person to come in, once he did she closed the door behind him.

When the person got inside he took off his hood revealing his face, Diamond had a clear look but was so stunned.

"Price, how the..." Diamond got interrupted by Price.

"Diamond, I will answer your questions after, but right now I need your help!" Price stated.

Diamond just crossed her arms still shocked to see her ex-mentor in front of her.

"With what?" Diamond questioned.

"With him." Price replied, handing a file to her with a man's picture on the front. Diamond went through the files and knew who exactly it was.

"So you're going after Valdmir Makarov. Huh? You know he has the whole Russian army on his side right?" Diamond questioned her ex-mentor almost lunatic plan.

"Yes, well I'm making an army of my own, and that's why I need your help" Price replied.

"I see... So how many people you got in this so called army?" Diamond asked.

"Well we just added some great people to 141, and we plan on making more expansions" Price stated.

"Okay... I will note my team about it, and see what they say." Diamond said.

"How many you got?" Price asked.

"Four of the best, not as good as me but still good" Diamond joked.

"Maybe I should be worried" Price teased, and grinned. Diamond then felt the right side her lip pull to a grin.

"Ha-ha very funny, but you're the one who taught me everything I know." Diamond pointed out.

"True..." Price said crossing his arms.

"So when do you need my team for?" Diamond asked, still having a grin on her face.

"The earliest you can head out" Price replied.

"We'll try to make it in a day or so. Is 141 still at the same base?" Diamond questioned.

"No, here's the new place." Price replied handing her a paper that had the coordinates and a address on it.

"Well I best be going now" Price stated, as he was walking to the door.

"I don't think so, you haven't answered my questions yet!" Diamond prosecuted, Price didn't resist he just looked at her and crossed his arms.

"First, why couldn't I track you guys last year, I thought you guys were dead or something." Diamond asked.

"You remember General Shepard?" Price asked, Diamond nodded. She remembered meeting him when she first joined Task Force.

"Well, he betrayed 141, he killed two of our men and he was going to kill me and Soap. But Soap had killed him before he got the chance. So we've been off the grid." Price explained.

"Hm, people like him give us America's a bad name. Yeah, I think I heard something about a Capture, Kill order on MacTavish and you...Now for my second question...Uh...I guess that was it." Diamond said scratching her head.

"You haven't changed one bit, haven't you?" Price said giving her a smile.

"I have to say the same for you old man." Diamond also said. The two exchanged a grin before Price left.

Diamond closed the door, and then went to her bed. She then thought.

'Did that really happen?' Then fell asleep.

The next morning Diamond had slept in late, due to her surprise visitor.

"Hey Diamond!" Grinch yelled, knocking on her door.

Diamond then heard Grinch, she then looked at her phone for the time. It was 2:30 P.M. She opened her eyes all the way, she couldn't believe that she had slept in so late.

She had a feeling Sandman might kill her. She then raced to the door, and almost swung it open.

"Well it's about time you woke up. Sandman made us run a squad test this morning. And he might come looking for you." Grinch explained, looking at Diamond's hair in a complete jungle of a mess. He just wanted to laugh, but he settled with a grin.

"Shit! Where's is everyone right now?" Diamond asked rubbing her eyes.

"At the shooting range" Grinch answered.

"Tell them to come to...My room. I have some serious news, don't question it just go tell everyone." Diamond stated, then closed her door and headed to her bedroom.

A few minutes later, after Diamond was done freshening up, she came out of her bedroom. She was then startled a bit by her teammates in her room.

All four men gave Diamond a either, confused or puzzled expression. Diamond caught their expressions.

"I know you guys must be confused an all. Just let me explain...Last night my ex-mentor had come, I haven't seen in like six years. He needs my help, our help, to kill Valdmir Makarov. He said he's got a lot of people on his side..." Diamond was saying, then got interrupted.

"Wait a minute, who's your ex-mentor?" Sandman asked.

"Captain John Price." Diamond answered. The guys grinned at that name.

"We know him, we did a mission with him three years ago." Grinch explained.

"Wait, what mission?" Diamond asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Operation Kingfish." Sandman replied.

"Operation Kingfish? I never heard of that mission" Diamond stated.

"Yeah I know, it happened that month you went back home." Grinch said.

'I went back home?...Oh yeah I did, because of the new fucking step mother shit.' Diamond thought to herself, then her thoughts wondered back to the day she went back home.

* * *

><p>Diamond had just arrived to the JFK airport, she was now exiting a hallway and made her way to the luggage belt.<p>

She then saw suitcases coming out, she try to spot out a dark blue bag with a green camouflage flag tied around the handle.

After a few seconds later, she then spotted out the bag and made her way over to it. Once she got to the luggage belt, she quickly grabbed her bag. She then tossed it over her shoulder, and started to walk out the door.

She walked over the pick up and drop off road, she tried to spot out her fathers brown 1998 Lincoln Continental. After looking back and forth, Diamond's patients was wearing thin.

"What the fuck! He tells me to come and he can't even send a car to pick me up early!" Diamond yelled to herself quietly.

Diamond's mood was on full grump mood, since she had a bit of problem checking in at the North Carolina airport. Diamond then spotted a grey 2011 Infiniti G37 Coupe, pull up where she was standing. She then saw, a 6"2 man come out of the car.

Diamond's mood then started turning for the better as she saw, a light brown face, black hair that was cut like in the army, a white tight shirt that showed the person's muscles through it, and the same black brown eye's to match hers.

"Narine? What are you doing here, I thought you were still in the Marines?" Diamond questioned, walking down to the the back door and opening it. She then tossed her bag on the seat then closed back the door.

Diamond then hopped in to the front seat.

"I was. They discharged my whole team for some reason, but I'm not going to complain." Narine explained, getting back in the car.

Diamond looked over at her cousin, then back out the front window. Narine did the same thing.

"Davika, man! It's been a long ass time, since I last saw you..What has it been ten years?" Narine asked, putting his foot on the pedal.

"Yeah, but the years have been kind though." Diamond stated.

"Yeah I know how that goes. Anything than being home, the years will be kind." Narine replied.

"So what's up with you man? What's life been like for you?" Diamond asked.

"Nothing really, got a place in Manhattan..." Narine began to say.

"Away from the family of course, nice plan man, nice plan." Diamond said with a grin.

"Yeah...After I came back my dad was like, he wanted to be a father to me, and he wanted to be there for me. And I was like that's a whole load of bullshit." Narine stated.

"All they want is our fucking money, we making the Benjamins now and they fucking see that man." Diamond commented.

"Yeah I know that's right. They didn't have any interest in us when we were small, but now...Fuck...Our dad's are the fucking same." Narine stated.

"True man. I always say that all I have is the fucking Army and that's it...When they ask who are you fighting for?.." Diamond was saying then got interrupted.

"No fucking body, I'm fighting for me." Narine finished her sentence. Diamond just started chuckling.

Diamond felt so happy at that one point, she with her cousin again. The one person that knew how she felt, the one person she actually called family.

"So I though your flight was coming earlier?" Narine questioned.

"Yeah it was suppose to, but I had a bit of a problem with checking in. So I had to make the next flight." Diamond explained.

"What was it?" Narine asked.

"They questioned why I had a gun, I told them I was a military personnel but they thought I was a terrorist. I was like I'm the fighting the terrorist...So that took like an hour to sort out." Diamond explained, which made her cousin laugh.

"Ah shit...So how long you staying Davika?" Narine asked.

"I don't know man. But you know how that shit stays." Diamond answered.

"Where you staying?" Narine asked.

"Probably a hotel. Probably go check out the sites, you know I haven't seen the freedom tower yet." Diamond stated.

"Me either, we can go check it out tomorrow if you want?" Narine suggested.

"Yeah, let me see what the fuck my dad wants from me first. He said he got somebody for me to meet." Diamond stated.

Narine then turned into the driveway, down a slightly steep hill between two buildings. After coming to the back of the two three story building, Diamond and Narine came out the car. She then started to walk up the steep hill, and over to the front door with Narine.

Once she got there she knocked on the door, she then started to feel herself heat up inside. At that very moment she just wanted to punch the door for some reason.

Suddenly Diamond then saw, a middle age women, with short brown hair, light brown eye's, and was wearing a light pink decorated sun dress.

"You must be Davika! It's so nice to meet you." The women said, in a slight high pitch tone.

The women leaned in to give Diamond a hug but Diamond just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Who the hell are you?" Diamond asked, furrowing her eyebrows in ward.

Diamond then saw a short grey and black haired man come up behind the women. He had a grey beard and mustache and the exact same black, brown eye's Diamond had.

"Davika, it's nice to see you again." The man came in front of the lady, and just looked at Diamond.

"Yeah Terri, what the hell did you call me here for?" Diamond asked.

"You know you can call me dad." Terri stated.

"Well you didn't fucking earn that title." Diamond said, with a fake smile.

"Davika, I called you here for...Well me and Sunita here are going to get married, and we would like you to be in the wedding." Terri stated, gathering the Sunita in his left arm. Diamond just rolled her eye's.

"Oh I see, after I left you didn't have anybody to harass, lie, and torment to while you were drunk. So you just had to find someone to do it to, huh?" Diamond said, in a deep tone.

"Davika, I didn't call you here to tell me that again. I know what I did to you in the past was wrong, but..." Terri began saying, then was interrupted.

"But what, huh! You want me to fucking forget it? I'll never forget it, I will NEVER forgive you...I came here today because I wanted to see what the fuck you were bothering me about! Now that I see, I'm gone!" Diamond yelled.

"Davika please, just please consider my offer." Terri pleaded.

"Why in hell should I? Why should I be happy that you two are getting married, huh? I don't know who the fuck my mother is, you never told me about her, you never showed me a picture of her. So you fucking think I'm going to consider your offer!" Diamond yelled, starting to walk down the steps.

Diamond then was held back, from a strong grip on her right arm. She looked back, and saw Terri holding her arm. She sneered at him.

"Let me fucking go! I'm not fucking scared to use my pistol to your head!" Diamond whispered enough so Terri could hear her. Terri then let her go, he knew she was serious she had always been serious.

Diamond then made her way down the steps, and walked passed Narine and down the steep hill to the car. Narine followed behind, and just looked at Diamond.

Once the two got to the car, they both got in. Narine backed up out of the drive way, then drove down the street. Diamond then sighed.

"Damn, that felt good." Diamond said, laying back in her seat.

"Of course, ten years of keeping that shit in. Damn." Narine stated.

"So where to now?" Narine asked.

"I don't go back for a week, so I guess you could drop me off at a hotel in Manhattan." Diamond answered.

"Forget the hotel, my fucking cousin is staying in New York for free." Narine stated, with a smile. Diamond knew what he meant.

"Okay. We hit the sites early tomorrow?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah. You wanna go to the club tonight?" Narine questioned, turning onto a bridge.

"Nah man. Let me rest tonight, we still got a whole week for that shit." Diamond replied.

* * *

><p>Diamond then felt sadness come over her, remembering that two years ago. Her cousin Narine went back to the Marines and had died, because of the Russian attack. Diamond quickly snapped out of it.<p>

"But they didn't notice me about it, to come back to the base." Diamond said.

"I told them not to bother you that we could take care of it" Sandman explained.

Diamond crossed her arms looking a little disappointed that she couldn't be there for Operation Kingfish. And to work with Price and Soap once again.

"So you guys gonna help?" Diamond questioned.

"Yeah, it's going to be nice seeing him again" Sandman answered.

"Okay great. Can we be out of here by tonight?" Diamond asked Sandman. Sandman nodded.

"Well all we need to do is get a jet from Delta without them knowing." Diamond stated, getting all the guys attention.

"Diamond, why do we need to do that?" Sandman questioned her.

"Uh...Well you know that capture, kill order they have on Price and the rest of the Task Force" Diamond replied,

Sandman shook his head then understood why.

"So how do you expect us to get there Diamond, we need a pilot." Truck pointed out.

"I'm way ahead of you...Hey Grinch you still have your pilot's license" Diamond asked.

"Yeah but...Ah great" Grinch answered Diamond.

"Well does that answers your question." Diamond said.

Truck shook his head.

Five hours later, it was around 7:00 P.M. The team was getting their things ready to go. Grinch was at the jet fixing and setting it up.

Diamond just finished packing, she took her three bags and headed out the door. She then stopped at the site of Sandman.

"Hey boss, what's up?" Diamond greeted.

"Grinch said he needs a co-pilot." Sandman stated.

"Yeah I know, I know how to fly to." Diamond explained.

"Okay, go tell Grinch that you'll be helping him fly." Sandman ordered. Diamond nodded, then headed to the jet.

She got to the runway where the jet was at, she saw Grinch working on the engine.

"Hey Grinch!" Diamond yelled not too far away.

Grinch looked up, and then saw Diamond.

"What's up?" Grinch asked.

"Boss, was telling me that you need some help with flying." Diamond stated.

"Yeah, so where we going to find someone?" Grinch asked looking toward her.

"You're looking at her" Diamond said.

"Wait, you know how to fly?" Grinch questioned.

"You bet your ass. And if you don't mind I will take over this plane, and you get to be the co-pilot." Diamond said very cocky.

"Somebody is really cocky" Grinch said looking back at the engine.

Twenty minutes later, the team was loaded up and was ready to leave. Diamond had just arrived in the cockpit, she took one glance at the controls and then looked over at Grinch. Grinch turned around and noticed she had a weird expression on her face.

"What?" Grinch asked.

"Uh...Well you see. I only took two years of flying..." Diamond started to say.

Grinch didn't let her finish her sentence, he knew what that meant. He then went over to the right seat. Diamond then sat her bag down next to the cockpit door and sat down on the left chair. Grinch looked over at her, and shook his head.

"Hey don't shake your head at me." Diamond joked.

"You do know how to be a co-pilot, right?" Grinch asked, pointing out her lack of experience and now kind of worried.

"Yeah of course, didn't you hear two years of flying?" Diamond stated.

"All I heard is lack of experience" Grinch said very quietly to his self.

"What?" Diamond asked, hearing a mumble from him.

"Nothing." Grinch answered.

Diamond then looked above her, she pressed a few button up above her. Then pressed one button, she then put on her headset. Grinch also put on his headset, he looked over Diamond.

Diamond nodded at him meaning everything is a go. They both started raising the speed of the plane, they had to get to 180mph to be able to lift off.

"We're fifty meters above the ground" Diamond informed. Grinch nodded.

They soon made it to five hundred feet off the ground.

"We need to get the plane five hundred and sixty feet higher." Diamond informed.

"Thanks, for telling me. I guess you do know more than I thought" Grinch joked.

"I ain't hopeless you know" Diamond stated.

"Six eighty. Seven twenty. Eight forty. Nine eleven. Eleven hundred...I think we're good now" Diamond stated.

Diamond looked over at Grinch.

"When's our arrival time, Grinch?" Diamond asked.

"Should be in four or so hours" Grinch replied.

"Good we should make it, in time for the meeting." Diamond stated.


	7. Metal Team's Little Journey

After the team was airborne. Diamond left the cockpit. She headed out to the cabin where the guys were at.

"Wow! Diamond your flying this plane too. I'm kind of surprised." Frost stated.

"How is that a surprise?" Diamond asked, leaning on the seat.

"I always thought you would crash a plane not fly it." Frost joked, Diamond furrowed her eyebrows.

"You are such a comedian, Frost. That's why you're going to grow old and alone." Diamond stated walking back into the cockpit.

Truck looked over at Frost and shook his head.

"You know she's right." Truck joked.

"Truck who asked you?" Frost replied, then acted like he was going to sleep. Truck laughed to his self.

When Diamond got back into the cockpit she walked over to her chair.

"So we have about four hours to get there?" Diamond clarifying. Grinch nodded.

"So we can take turns, I'll take the first shift." Diamond suggested.

"But aren't you tired? Grinch asked.

"Nah. You know how I am." Diamond said pointing out the other night.

Grinch nodded, then got his self a pillow and a blanket, then started to fall asleep.

Twenty minutes Later.

Diamond knew Grinch was in a deep sleep because of his loud snoring. Diamond took his snoring for at least twenty minutes until.

"I can't take this anymore!" Diamond said slightly yelling with that she put the plane on auto-pilot.

She got up and went over to her bag and got out her first generation Ipod. She went back to her seat taking off auto-pilot and put her Ipod to a kind of a hard metal song called Falling down by Breaking Point. She turned the volume all the way.

Her music came on, and she then heard a slight groan from Grinch. Grinch was half awake, he looked over at Diamond then he took the ear plug out from Diamond's left ear.

"Are you trying to deaf yourself?" Grinch questioned.

"You would have made me deaf either way!" Diamond replied.

"Huh?" Grinch asked confused not knowing what she is talking about.

"You don't know?" Diamond said still looking at the sky. Grinch nodded his head no.

"You snore! You snore like a bear, no worse than that! I swear I feel bad for whoever is going to marry you!" Diamond said slightly losing her cool. Grinch looked at Diamond confused.

"What?" Diamond asked seeing his face expression.

"It's just...I never knew I snored, this is a surprise to me" Grinch answered.

"How is that a surprise most men snore and some women" Diamond stated.

"So would that one woman be you?" Grinch asked, closing his eyes.

"No! Not me!" Diamond argued.

"Then what women would that be then..." Grinch asked, looking over at her. Diamond looked away trying to think of some.

"Uh...about twenty percent of women do." Diamond lied.

"You just made up that number." Grinch said with a grin. Diamond slightly growled at him.

"So you ready to take over?" Diamond asked Grinch still half asleep.

"What? But I have about two hours left!" Grinch complained.

"Yeah you lost those two hours when you started snoring!" Diamond said with a quiet yell.

Grinch just shook his head at her, then shook his self out of sleep and took over. Diamond quickly fell asleep.

One Hour Later Grinch looked up to the sky and notice that it was getting lighter. He then heard a sudden noise that got his attention, he looked around still in his seat not seeing anyone.

He put the plane on auto-pilot and walked around the cockpit, he noticed that when he got near the door the noise was gone. Then he went near the chairs and he barley heard it, he just left it alone then sat back in his chair.

'Hope that noise is not coming from the plane' Grinch thought, he then noticed that the noise got louder.

He looked over at Diamond then thought.

'I wonder if Diamond is snoring?'

With that he then leaned over to Diamond, and he heard the noise.

'Hah. I thought she didn't snore" Grinch thought, he took off auto-pilot and chuckled at his sudden thought.

Two Hours Later.

"Hey Diamond, wake up! Were here" Grinch informed, shaking Diamond to wake up.

"What?" Diamond asked tiredly.

"We're here, I need your help to land" Grinch explained.

Diamond knew it was not the time to take her time and wake up, with that she took hold of the wheel with one eye open.

"How far down did you get the plane down?" Diamond asked, now both eyes open.

"About four hundred." Grinch replied pressing a few buttons.

"Okay good." Diamond said in relief.

"You ready?" Grinch asked, while Diamond hit three buttons above her.

"Good to go." Diamond replied.

The two saw the runway, so they knew they had to get lower.

"Eighty-nine." Diamond informed Grinch, they got the plane a little lower about meters away from the track.

"We're about seven meters from the track." Diamond said.

They were a little above the runway, then they felt a sudden bump meaning there on the ground.

The plane was now slowing down as it got closer to the front of the base, they then stopped ten feet away from the base. Diamond looked down for a second and looked back at the controls.

"Wow!" Diamond said with a surprise expression.

"What is it?" Grinch asked with concern.

"I actually or kind of landed a plane" Diamond answered.

"You did, without your help I wouldn't be able to land." Grinch explained, she smiled and Grinch smiled back.

They both got up from their seats.

"Let me tell the guys we're here" Diamond said going to her bag.

"I think they would know we stopped the plane." Grinch said going in the cabin to find his teammates fastly asleep.

"I guess I was wrong." Grinch said walking over to his teammates.

"Hey Sandman, Frost, Truck wake up we're at the base." Grinch failed at waking them up.

"Step aside Grinch, and let a lady do her work." Diamond said stepping in front of Grinch.

"Metal Team wake up! Eighty-seven hostiles closing in our position!" Diamond yelled in a fake panic voice.

Sandman jumped out from his sleep, Truck reached for his pistol then opened his eyes, and Frost just woke up.

"It's about time you guys woke up" Diamond stated, putting her hands on one of the seats.

"So...No hostiles?" Truck asked, still reached for his gun.

"No, don't worry if there really was any for real, I would of shook your asses up" Diamond said with a grin.

"So we're at the base?" Sandman asked still half asleep.

"No boss, I just woke you guys up for nothing" Diamond said with sarcasm. Sandman shook his head.

"Ugh...Diamond you're very..." Frost began to say.

"What!" Diamond snapped.

"Uh..." Frost said, then started to think.

"I'm waiting..." Diamond said with an angry expression.

"Your very...Uh...Special" Frost said hoping to please her and not get a punch in the gut.

"Aw...You're probably glad I take that as a compliment." Diamond said with a smug on her face.

"Now get ready to go men. We have a meeting to get to" Diamond stated, the guys nodded.

Grinch opened the exit door, he was the first one out, waiting for his team. Diamond came out then, Truck, Frost, then Sandman.

"So where are we supposed to go?" Frost asked.

"I don't know, let me ask someone" Diamond replied seeing a women with slightly long brunet hair.

"Hi ms can you help us find John Price?" Diamond asked the women tapping on her shoulder.


	8. We meet again

The women turned around and spotted one woman and four men behind her.

"Sure...Are you guys from Delta Force?" The women ask.

"Yeah, we are" Diamond replied.

"So you should be Diamond"

"Yeah?" Diamond replied confused, she had never met this woman before.

"Oh sorry, I'm Captain Melody Johnston. Price and MacTavish told me a lot about you" Melody explained, holding out her right hand.

They shook hands. Then Diamond thought.

'What! She's a captain too. Damn it, what the hell do I have to do to become captain. Soap became captain before me, and all I became is Sergeant First Class." Diamond then got interrupted from her thoughts.

"Here follow me, I'll take you to Price's office" Melody said, leading the way the five followed behind.

The six reached Price's office door, and ran into another women.

"Hey Becca is your dad done with his phone call?" Melody ask.

Diamond looked at Becca surprised.

'I knew Price had a family but a daughter. An probably around my age. Damn!' Diamond thought looking back at Melody.

"Hey Diamond, Price should be free" Melody said starting to walk backwards down the hallway.

"Okay, Thanks...Uh Melody!" Diamond said slightly yelling enough so she could hear her.

Diamond then looked at the guys.

"Wait here, I have a score to settle with this old timer." Diamond joked. The guys nodded at her.

She went closer to the door and turned the nob, she entered Price's office. Price was still looking down at his papers.

"I didn't tell you to enter did I" Price said thinking it's one of the new Privates.

"Well...You asked me for help. So I'm an exception" Diamond replied, getting Price's attention.

He looked up from his papers and at the familiar voice; he got up and walked around his desk and hugged Diamond.

"I wasn't expecting you until later today"

"Have some faith in your pupil" Diamond grinned at Price.

"So where is this team of yours?" Price asked.

Diamond went out of Price's office an made a gesture to her team to come in, the guys walked over to Diamond and came in the office.

"Hey old timer" Sandman greeted Price.

"Wait!...Their on your team?"

"Yeah" Diamond replied.

"Diamond your working with a good set of men here"

"Eh...Beggars can't be chooser's" Diamond joked.

"Well you picked to be on this team, so we should be saying that" Frost teased.

Then something struck Diamond's mind.

"So where's Captain MacTavish?" Diamond asked, trying to imitate Soap's voice.

"Do I really sound like that?" A familiar voice replied coming from Price's walkies talkie.

Diamond made a gesture to Price to hand over the talkie.

"Yes you do Captain MacTavish, probably even worse" Diamond said speaking into the talkie.

"Oh really let me imitate your annoying voice"

"Don't you mean beautiful"

"You wish" Soap teased her.

"Okay. What's your coordinates Captain. So I can come kick your ass!" Diamond replied.

"Well you don't gotta look far" Soap's voice came from the doorway, everyone turned to him.

Diamond turned around and looked over at him surprise to see he had not changed, physically or mentally. Soap then realized the men in front of him and was surprised.

"Sandman, Truck, Grinch, Frost?...Diamond is on your team?" Soap asked. The guys nodded.

"So MacTavish I haven't got a formal greeting" Diamond joked, Soap went over to her and squeeze hugged her.

"MacTavish...Led...up" Diamond said, getting released.

"And that's what I call a formal greeting" Soap joked.

"Yeah, my formal greeting is when I kick your ass" Diamond said, making every one laugh.

"So Diamond we have the meeting in two hours, you going to lead it?" Price asked.

"Me?...Well all I know about the man is that he's causing chaos everywhere in the world, and every Russian but Nikolai is working with him"

"Not true we have one more Russian ally" Price informed her.

"Who?"

"His name is Yuri, he's ex-Spetsnaz, and we met him by he almost killing Melody" Soap said trying to reduce his anger.

"Can we trust him?"

"What can I say, he has his own reasons for wanting Makarov dead." Price explains.

'I'm surely going to find out why' Diamond thought.

"Well, on other cases...Where's our quarters?"

"Soap will show you guys" Price replied.

"Well let's start walking, your guys quarters are across the base" Soap informed leading the way.

Diamond walked besides Soap. She glanced at him then forward.

She then thought.

'It's good to be back!'

_**R&R Please and Thank You!**_

_**NOTE: If you read SergeantJohnston Fanfics "Won't Back Down" you will Notice two or more of her Character in my story. Melody "Mouse" Johnston, An Rebecca "Becca" Price. I'm giving full credit to SergeantJohnston for all of the characters I used from her. I did not steal it I asked her to use them. She is the only reason I actually writing this Fanfic, She is my inspiration. SergeantJohnston is the best author/Fanfic in the world =D. I'm like her biggest fan! This Fanfic is like a fanfic for her Fanfic. If that makes any sense! I only Own Davika "Diamond" Singh**_


	9. Teammates

_**Chapter Nine, Enjoy =D** _

The group just arrived at their quarters, where the Metal Team will be staying.

"Here we are, we only have three quarters available...So Uh" Soap stated, knowing four people have to share two rooms.

"So how are we going to split this up" Diamond asked.

"I say split it up first, by who every is sleeping with Grinch" Truck suggested.

"Wait. Why me?" Grinch asked confused.

"Have you heard yourself snore?" Frost replied.

"How long did you guys know?" Grinch asked.

"Ever since you came on the team, and we all had to share one room" Sandman replied.

"Okay whose sleeping with Grinch" Truck asked.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it! God damn!...Grinch you better sleep with one eye open!" Diamond said, being the last one to say Not It.

The guys laughed at her.

"Well I'll see you guys at the meeting" Soap said starting to walk away.

Diamond walked over to the very right door and opened it. She gestured Grinch in.

"Good Luck, Diamond" Frost joked. Diamond glared at him.

Diamond got in she saw, a living room,a kitchen and one bedroom. She looked over at Grinch.

"The bedroom is mine" Diamond said quickly.

"Yeah. But I need the bathroom you know." Grinch replied.

"Fine. But you knock first" Diamond explained, walking in the bedroom.

"Wait, what if I have an emergency and I have to run in?" Grinch joked, seeing what she will say.

"Then your death will be coming early" Diamond yelled from the bedroom.

Grinch laughed.

Diamond locked the bedroom door then headed to the shower.

After showering, she put on her army uniform which is her camouflage baggy pants an her dark green tank top.

She dried her hair, and let her long curly but wavy hair out, and took off her contacts and put on her glasses. She walked out the bedroom and saw Grinch on the couch, Grinch looked over at her and barley noticed her. He starred at for a little while.

"What are you looking at?" Diamond asked.

"You just look really different" Grinch replied.

"Yeah, well it because I have my hair is down and my glasses is on." Diamond pointed out.

"I didn't know you were blind"

"I'm not blind just, it's just I have a hard time seeing..." Diamond joked; Grinch looked over at her walking toward the door.

"Where you headed?"

"N.O.B" Diamond said going out the door.

"Wait! What does that mean?" Grinch yelled. Diamond heard him but kept walking.

She headed to the gym to get some exercise in before the day finished; when she got to the gym she spotted Soap by the weights. She walked over to him.

"You need some help their, mate?" Diamond said grinning at her using of a British term.

"Nice, your half way to being Scottish. You just need the accent and the Scottish rum" Soap joked, putting the set of weights down.

"The accent yes. The rum no" Diamond replied making Soap grin.

"So how's it been being on the Delta Force?" Soap asked, then pick up the set of weights again.

"Different. But somewhat the same. But I can't complain though"

"Hah, I know how that goes" Soap commented.

"So has anything changed in 141? Diamond asked leaning against a post.

"Well we made some good expansions to our team"

"Which would be Melody and Price's daughter?"

"Yeah and a few others" Soap added.

"So anything change with you?" Diamond asked.

"Well one thing did"

"Which would be?"

"Well, I have a girlfriend" Soap whispered hoping she did not hear it.

"Sorry, didn't catch that"

"I have uh...Girlfriend" Soap said with some relief, Diamond was completely surprised.

"What!" She almost fell forward.

"Wow! MacTavish you have a girl, that's a huge surprise"

"How is that a surprise? I'm not ugly you know" Soap stated, putting down the weights an looking up at Diamond.

"That what you think bro. It's just I never thought you we're the girlfriend material." Diamond joked, an laughing.

The two stayed quite for a few seconds.

"So who's the lucky girl, so I can meet her"

"You already met her"

"Wait a second!" Diamond replied, thinking of the people she met today then it struck her.

"Melody's your girl!"

"You catch on pretty quick!" Soap commented. As Diamond got her balance back she asked.

"How long you guys been together?"

"About two months or so." Soap answered getting up.

"So do you have a lucky lad yet?"

"Nope, I haven't met any Russian, Scottish or British guys that fit me" Diamond answered with a grin, Soap laughed at remembering her preferences.

Soap looked at the clock on the wall.

"Twenty minutes until the meeting let me go freshen up and I'll catch ya later"

"Okay see ya" Diamond and Soap said their goodbyes.

Diamond walked back to her quarters, once she got there. She entered she still saw Grinch on the couch, with a laptop.

"What are you doing?" Diamond asked, coming behind him.

"Nothing, really." Grinch replied. Diamond took that to mind then went to go get her laptop.

When she got in her room, she went into her flat bag. She saw it was already opened, she opened it and saw her laptop wasn't in there. She then remembered the laptop Grinch had, it looked a lot like hers. She walked back to the living room. She went behind Grinch, and took the laptop by the screen.

"Thanks for asking to use my stuff. I should back hand you right now!" Diamond said closing her laptop, not teasing.

"Remember that time you used mine" Grinch said. She then remembered.

* * *

><p><em>It was August 10, 2016.<em>

_The Metal Team was just relaxing in the staff room. The team surrounded around the T.V, seeing all the chaos that was happening all around the world. Diamond saw Grinch's HP laptop, she took it. She was going to research something on the chaos. When she put on the laptop, she typed in a few codes to activate the Military Data Base. But then the computer did the complete opposite._

_The computer crashed, she tried putting it back on, but it would not go back on. She looked over at Grinch still looking at the T.V, she then thought._

_'Damn it! He's going to kill me!"_

_Grinch then glanced over at Diamond, with his laptop._

_"Diamond, why do you have my laptop?" Grinch asked._

_"Uh...Well you see. I was going to search the Military Data base...And when I put in the codes it kind of crashed" _

_Diamond explained, waiting for his wrath because she knew he had a lot of files on the laptop._

_"God damn it, Diamond! The Military Data Base doesn't work on mine!" Grinch said._

_"Well you could of told me that, you know?" Diamond joked. But to Grinch didn't take it as a joke._

* * *

><p>Diamond then came back from remembering the time.<p>

"Well I said sorry, right?" Diamond said looking back at him.

"Actually you didn't"

"Well, I'm not very good at that." Diamond said walking over to the one seat couch, and opened the laptop.

"Yeah I bet" Grinch replied, taking back the laptop.

Diamond furrowed her eyebrow. She then got up and walked behind Grinch, she then took the laptop.

She rushed to her room and locked the room.

Grinch looked over at the bedroom door, and shook his head. Then thought.

'God, she's one piece of work. I feel bad for the guy that will put up with her one day.'__

_**HeHe. Yeah she is Grinch. Lol. So what do you think? R&R Please and Thank you!  
><strong>_


	10. Questions

_**Chapter Ten, Enjoy! =D** _

It was time for the meeting everyone was in the staff room, where the meetings took place.

"Okay as most of you notice we are getting help from a Delta Force Team. Master Sergeant Sandman is the Leader for the Metal Team, he and his men we have worked with once before. On Operation Kingfish. This is Sergeant First Class Truck, an Grinch and Staff Sergeant Frost. And this is Sergeant First Class Diamond; she had been on the S.A.S and Task Force, with both me and Soap. Several years ago" Price Explained.

"Now that we're done introducing, we can get down to business. So we've been told that Makarov has been using a local paramilitary group to move shipments into Sierra Leone. They are moving north, to Morocco, then Spain. Then finally right towards her majesty's door step"

Price informed, circling Morocco, Spain then London.

"We still don't know what is in the cargo, but we're going to find out..."

"We can use the river to get in close. There's a factory in the camp where they keep shipments...But the militia's been waging genocide in the highlands for months. They'll be everywhere." Soap cut off Price and informed the group.

Price just circled more information on the board.

Price then turned around to the group an said.

"Makarov wouldn't let this travel lightly if it didn't serve a great purpose...And chances are the bastard will be there personally to see things off...If he's back on the grid, so are we"

Price added to what Soap said.

"So me, Soap, Yuri and Melody will head out tomorrow"

"Price you sure you four can take that. There's practically an army there" Diamond questioned Price's decision.

"We are going low pro as much as we can...If we need help Diamond I'm sure to call you" Price replied an ginned at Diamond.

Diamond just grinned an nodded at the same time.

"Dismissed."

Everyone headed to the door, Diamond spotted Yuri and walked over to him.

"You must be Yuri" Diamond said holding out her left hand.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. Sergeant Diamond" Yuri replied, shaking her hand.

"So Yuri walk and talk with me, would ya?" Diamond asked, Yuri nodded they headed out the door.

Soap looked around for Diamond then noticed Diamond was about to talk to Yuri, he raced over to them. Melody glared at Diamond as Soap ran over to her.

"So I see you already met Yuri, Diamond...Go easy on him. Aye." Soap said, Diamond just nodded, Soap walked back to Melody.

"So Yuri I heard your ex-Spetsnaz" Diamond said, Yuri nodded.

"Also MacTavish told me they met you by you almost killing Melody." Diamond said in a interrogating tone, Yuri just looked down.

"Yuri. What I don't see in your files is where you got your training done. You usually get training done, before you are accepted in a force like Spetsnaz." Diamond looking at Yuri, he just turned away.

"Also Yuri, can you explain to me why you yourself want Makarov dead. Like the reason you hate him so much, I know it's obvious why the world hates him...But what's your specific reason, I know I have one, MacTavish and Price as well. So tell me Yuri why?" Diamond said staring dead in his light brown eyes.

Yuri looked into her dark black-brown eye's he noticed he can't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth. Could he?

"I understand why you might not trust me bu..." Yuri got cut off by Diamond.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I'm trying to put the pieces together starting with you telling me the truth...Don't take this offensive but I do this with everyone I question, and you can't be to careful with Russians these days."

"My reason is classified. All you need to know is that I'm on your side and I won't turn my back.."

"Hm...Yuri you almost convinced me there, but I will still question you until I find out the truth about you. Sooner or later you're bound to tell me." Diamond stated then stopped then whispered in Yuri's right ear.

"Even if you just come out and tell me or I just have to kill it out of you. You pick."

Diamond just walked away, leaving Yuri still standing there.

Diamond got to her room door then she saw Grinch coming out.

"Hey Diamond, I'm going to the firing range. Want to come?"

"Sure, just let me get..." Diamond was interrupted by a person behind her.

"Sergeant Diamond. Can we talk?"

Diamond then grinned and thought.

'Hm...Good choice.'

_**R&R Please and Thank You! =D**_


	11. Truth Unbound

_**Chapter eleven, Enjoy! =D**_

Grinch looked at the person then back at Diamond.

'Why does he want to talk to Diamond?'

Grinch thought looking at him.

"Sure, Yuri...Grinch I will catch up with you later"

"Okay? Catch ya later then" Grinch replied then walked away still confused.

Diamond opened her door and headed for the kitchen to get them a glass of water. Diamond then came back to the living room and sat on the two seat couch and laid the glasses on the table in front of her. Diamond looked over at Yuri still standing.

"You know you can come sit, Yuri" Yuri nodded and walked over to the couch then sat next to her

"So you decide to tell me the truth now. Why?" Diamond asked.

"I feel like I can trust you, even though I just met you" Yuri replied, Diamond arched an eyebrow but let it be.

Yuri then began to tell his story.

"I was young and patriotic when I started working with Makarov. Our first task was to meet Zahaev, we were waiting for him. Then Zahaev got his arm shot off, we had saved his life and Zahaev never forgot what we did for him that day... Our reward was power but power corrupts..."

"Yes, I remember Price told us something about that. He was on the job to kill Zahaev" Diamond added.

"The seconds part of the plan, was to set off a bomb in the middle east. I was there when Makarov had called it in...Thousands of lives lost in one push of a button...That wasn't war it was madness. When I figured that out I had to do everything in my power to stop him, he soon found out I betrayed him. An after that, in his eye's I was an enemy that needed to be eliminated" Yuri stopped and drank some water.

"I see now Yuri...So you're going to use everything against Makarov, even if it means risking your life." Diamond asked. Yuri nodded.

Yuri got up an looked down at Diamond.

"Sergeant Diamond, what is your reason?" Yuri asked.

"Hah. I knew you were probably going to ask, but I guess it's fair to tell. Just note that my reason isn't as...Uh...Big as yours" Diamond stated. Yuri nodded, then sat back down.

Diamond sighed.

"Makarov had destroy the one place I really called home...The only place I swear to protect, probably the only reason I joined the army. Now when I go back it's not the same place, it's a barren wasteland full of battle scars." Diamond paused, an looked down.

Yuri is still confused of what this place is.

"I've only been back once since the war had started, for a mission to take down a jammer on top of the New York Stock Exchange. An to re-coordinate an Oscar-2 submarine." Diamond finished then got some water.

Yuri remembers hearing about that.

"I'm sorry" Yuri said looking at her.

"For what, I should be saying that to you. Hell you probably been in more shit then I can ever think of" Diamond said with a grin, Yuri just chuckled at the comment.

Yuri looked over at her.

"I've gotta say, Sergeant Diamond. I've never met a woman that threatened me before"

"Well, it was bound to happen." The two laughed, Diamond looked over at Yuri and thought.

'One more to add to the list.''

_**R&R Please and Thank You. One more to add to which list? . Lol**_


	12. Fun It's Time To Work!

_**Chapter Twelve, Enjoy! =D**_

An hour after Diamond had her talk with Yuri she headed to the firing course, where she could only hear two guns firing. She knew who it was by the noise of the gun.

Diamond entered the course quietly, she saw Frost jumping off the two level building and Grinch waiting at the finish with his arms crossed. Frost tried to shoot all of the enemy cardboard's within a good time. He made his way to the finish then looked at his time.

"Damn it! Same time!" Frost said. And the two still didn't notice Diamond is there.

Grinch was getting his P90 ready. He was about ready to do the course; he then got spooked by a voice.

"The P90 is my favorite, it's good in war but bad on an obstacle course" Diamond stated pointing at his P90.  
>Frost and Grinch turned around, Grinch then said.<p>

"Is that so.."

"Yeah..To prove my point what is you guys time with the P90?"

"48.8" Frost answered.

"46.7" Grinch also answered.

"Wow that sucks!" Diamond joked.

"Fine, Diamond so you know how to make our time better?" Grinch asked.

"Yeah, don't use the P90...Here use these" Diamond replied.

Getting something from her right and left hip. She then threw Grinch and Frost a USP.45 Pistol each.

Grinch and Frost caught it and looked slightly confused.

"It's my lucky pistols" Diamond explained.

"Yeah right!" Grinch replied.

"Just shut up, an use it!."

Grinch turned toward the course, the timer started. He shot seven cardboard enemies then entered the building quickly then shot at the ones in the building, he made it quickly on the second level taking out the cardboard enemies, then jumped down he took out all of them and made his way to the finish. He looked at his time, it was 26.9 seconds. Grinch looked at the timer in disbelief.

"Diamond, you were right...Uh...I think I'm going to keep this pistol" Grinch said.

"Oh no you don't!" Diamond yelled chasing after him, he ran in circles and hold the pistol over her head teasing her. Frost watched the two and laughed.

Grinch then ran out of the course and into the open space by a building, she still was unable to get her pistol.

Grinch then ran into the lounge where everyone was at. Frost jogged behind them.

Everyone looked at Grinch panting, Diamond just had ran in, then tackled Grinch to the ground. He fell face first.

Diamond sat on top of his back making sure she was squishing him. She pried the pistol from his hands.

"I believe this is mine!" Diamond said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Soap, Melody, Truck, Sandman, Yuri, Becca, and Dunn, we're all laughing at the two.

Then Grinch got back up making Diamond fall, he strapped down her arms and took the pistol.

"I'm not returning to sender just yet!" Grinch stated, getting back on his two feet then started to run until.

Diamond grabbed his ankles making him fall, Diamond got on top of his back again once again and took the pistol an pointed it in front of his face.

"So Sergeant First Class Grinch, any last words?"

"Just one!" Grinch replied rolling over then kicked Diamond on her back, and strapped her arms down again.

"Okay, Grinch you want to play like that...Than let's dance!" Diamond said kneeing him the groin.

Grinch then released her, and fell back in slight pain. Diamond rolled over backwards and got up and ran to the door, Grinch got up as fast as he could and ran behind her, lifting her in the air.

"Grinch! Put me down!"

"Why..! Does Sergeant Diamond not like heights?"

"No! It's not that, you're just weak"

"Oh is that so!" Grinch replied, lifting her over his head.

"Grinch, put me down! Or I'm going to hurt you in your sleep" Diamond joked.

"Okay" Grinch replied, he body slammed her on one of the couches.

She got back up and walk over to Grinch, then crossed her arms.

"You think your so funny, don't you? Why don't laugh about this" Diamond stated, punching him in the stomach with playful force.

"Wow! Diamond your pretty weak. Did you use all your might?" Grinch teasing her, but Diamond then started to get a bit heated.

"Why you!" Diamond yelled and charging to Grinch to give him all her might.

Soap caught that she's for real this time so he raced behind her an took told of her, he put his arms around her stomach holding her back.

"Damn, Diamond you're like a bull"

"MacTavish! Let me go, I'm going to knock him ten feet in the ground, then five more feet for calling me weak!" Diamond yelled, struggling to get out of Soap's grasp.

"Grinch, I'm giving you a chance to run"Soap informed still holding back Diamond.

Grinch nodded and took the pistol an headed out the door.

Soap finally let her go, she turned around to him and said.

"3"

"2"

"Shit!" Soap said running out the door.

"1, Get your weak Scottish ass over here, MacTavish!" Diamond yelled chasing after him.

The group laughed some more, Melody just scoffed at Diamond.

Soap ran into Grinch, they both ran into the gym an hide behind a rather big exercises machine.

"You don't think she can find us, do you?"

"I doubt it" Soap replied seeing her passing one of entrance for the gym.

A few moments later...The guys felt slight relief, until they felt a violent tug on their ears.

"Hello boys!"

The guys try to run from her grip, but fell backwards on top of her.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you promise to stop chasing us!" Grinch said.

"Fine! Hurry up! You're killing my organs!"

The guys got off her an sat on the floor next to her, she got up in a relaxing position. They took in all that had happened then started laughing.

"God damn I haven't felt so scared in my life. Now I know how Jerry feels or is it Tom?" Grinch laughed at his comment, and also making the other two laugh.

"Shit Diamond that felt like a horror movie. If you just had pale skin you would be the Grudge" Soap explained making the two laugh even more.

"Damn, am I that terrifying?" Diamond asked, the two nodded making her laugh again.

"How did you find us Diamond? I saw you pass the gym." Soap asked.

"Well you were standing behind another entrance you know. You guys would suck at hide and seek" Diamond explain, with a smile.

"Let's get back before they think I killed you guys!" Diamond said getting up and helping the two get up.

The three headed back to the lounge, they entered the lounge finding that everyone is still there. Everyone had looked over at the three.

"So Diamond you didn't kill' em?" Sandman joked.

"Nope, I had to spare their lives. We need all the help we can get with Makarov, even if it's not the best" Diamond replied making everyone in the room laugh.

It's been one hour since the three walked in.

"Okay guys, we better get to bed, before Price has our necks tomorrow" Diamond suggested, everyone agreed and said their goodbye's an good night's.

The Metal team walked back together.

They made it to their quarters, Truck, Sandman; an Frost had walked into their rooms. Diamond and Grinch both walked into theirs. Diamond headed to her bedroom, but then.

"Hey Diamond. Catch!" Grinch warned, throwing her USP.45 back to her. Diamond caught it, Grinch then looked into her dark black-brown eye's but all he could see was happiness which he hadn't seen in a while, he gave her a flirty grin.

"Nice, I have one. But now I have to get the other" Diamond said with a smile, and glanced over Grinch.

She walked into her bedroom then said through the closed door.

"Good night, Grinch"

Grinch smiled to his self. Then replied.

"Good night, Diamond!"

A hour had passed, Diamond got up and headed to the kitchen. Once she got there she got some water, she walked back to the bedroom, she glanced over at Grinch. He was asleep; she saw he didn't have any covers.

She walked over to her bedroom and put the glass down on the side table. She then got a blanket from the end of her bed; she then walked back to Grinch and covered him with the blanket. She shook her head at him, and then went back to her bedroom.

The next day, Diamond was walking besides Melody, Soap, Price, and Yuri. She walked them to the chopper, the four entered the chopper.

"Now you guys be careful out there, and make sure you don't try any stupid shit. Got it MacTavish!"

"Yeah mom." Soap replied sarcastically.

After the four left. Diamond walked back to her room, once she got there. She was about to entered then was stopped by Sandman.

"What up, Boss?" Diamond asked.

"Diamond, we are being call in." Sandman stated.

"For what?" Diamond asked.

"Don't know yet. Overlord said he will call us back tomorrow with the details" Sandman explained.

"Okay. I will notice the team"

_**R&R Please and Thank You!**_


	13. Hamburg we go

It's been a day since Sandman got the call from Overlord, about the mission. Diamond was kind of worried that 141 had not came back from their mission yet.

Diamond wondered if Overlord called back Sandman about the mission. Her cellphone then rang, it came from a unknown number. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Metal 0-1, this is Overlord actual. Your team is being re-routed to Hamburg"

"This is Metal 0-2, Overlord. And what's the mission?" Diamond asked walking out her bedroom and into the living room.

"Sorry Sergeant Diamond. We've got a principal level hostage"

"Who is it?"

"The Vice President"

Diamond paced for a bit, then asked.

"Whats the closest American base around Hamburg?"

"I will send you the coordinates. But why do you need them, you can get an infil from the Delta's base?" Overlord asked, Diamond tried not to give the location of the hideout for Task Force, she then got a message with the coordinates then said.

"Uh..Where ever this base is, tell them we will be there in a hour for infil for Hamburg" Diamond said hanging up the phone, then wrote the coordinates down on paper.

Diamond hurried out the door to gather her team, all of them were easily found in the lounge.

"Boss, Guys. Overlord called back. We are being re-routed for Hamburg. And we have to head out to these coordinates pronto" Diamond said giving the coordinates to Grinch.

"What's the mission, Diamond?" Grinch asked, looking at the paper then back at her.

"We have to rescue The Vice President!" Diamond yelled running out the door. The guys followed.

Five minutes later, everyone had got there gear on an set to get going. Grinch had already got the jet ready. All of them loaded up in the plane quickly.

After eight minutes the plane was in the air heading for the base. Diamond looked at her screen then back at the sky.

"Grinch when is our arrival time?"

"It should be with in twenty minutes"

"Okay good!" Diamond replied.

After twenty-three minute's the team got to the base an loaded up in the chopper with a few more people going to Hamburg.

Ten Minutes later, the chopper was entering the shores of Hamburg. The team saw dozens of choppers go down. They had landed on the shore.

"The convoy never made it to the extraction point. Let's find it an get these men home" Diamond explained, getting out the chopper an going for cover.

As they were approaching the shore Overlord explained to Metal team, about the chemical attack that happened in London about ten hours ago.

The team had spotted two friendly tanks, Rhino 1 an Rhino 2.

"Rhino 1, you've got a T90 on the left side." Diamond informed, running over to the tank using it as cover.

"Move with the tanks" Sandman told his team, as they followed Diamond.

"We're going to need you boys to sweep the forward area. Make sure we're good to move up"

"Copy. We'll clear you a path" Sandman replied to Rhino 1.

The team cleared the front area from all hostiles in minutes.

"Your good Rhino 1, we'll take the right flank" Diamond informed. The team cleared out the area on the right of the tanks from any hostiles.

The two tanks started moving up the street.

"Got two more T90's, left side!"

"Alright stand clear. We're gonna get some rounds in that direction"

"Copy that Rhino 1, we're right behind you" Rhino 1 an Rhino 2 communicating.

The teams made their way down the street, then stopped by a barricade.

"What's the hold up?" Diamond asked Rhino 2.

"The only way through, is in the parking garage an out the other side." The man on top of Rhino 2 (Carter) explained.

"We're going to have to take it slow, not sure if it can handle the wei.." Carter got shot.

"Sniper!" Sandman yelled.

"Carter's hit! He's hit!" Rhino 2 gunner yelled.

"Where's the target?"

"Top floor of the building in front of you! Hit it now!" Sandman informed the Rhino 2 gunner.

"Frost! Get on that mini-gun!" Diamond ordered, Frost climbed on to Rhino 2 and armed the mini-gun up top.

Rhino 2 started to go over the barrier until.

"Hind! Back it up! Now!" Rhino 1 informed Rhino 2. The enemy hind shot at Rhino 2.

"Get down!" Frost went into the tank.

"Everyone ok? Talk to me 2-2"

"We're good"

"Alright let's roll!" Rhino 1 said to Rhino 2.

The teams and tanks headed for the garage, the hostiles we're going into the garage.

"There falling back to the garage"

"Yeah there scared shitless" Rhino 1 said to Rhino 2.

"Let's move in. They ran further in the garage"

"Alright let's get this show on the road" Rhino 2 to Rhino 1.

Diamond and Sandman ran beside the Rhino 2.

"Okay, so far so good" Diamond said. As the gunfire started to pick up at the end of the garage.

"Nice, Diamond you jinxed us" Frost replied starting to shoot.

"Shut up and concentrate on that mini-gun!" Diamond ordered.

They saw enemies on both sides of the garage, Rhino 1 took the left and Rhino 2 took the right clearing the area.

"I saw another group headed through here"

"After you, 2-1" Rhino 2 replied to Rhino 1.

They went down the road to the up plank of the garage, the two tanks we're going up the plank. The weight of the two were to much and Rhino 2 fell three levels down.

"Frost!" Diamond yelled.

Frost climbed out of the tank and so did the Rhino 2 members, the tank was dead. Diamond and Sandman jumped down to where Rhino 2 was at.

"You guy's okay?" Sandman asked.

"Yeah we're good" Rhino 2 gunner replied.

"Can you shoot?"

"Yeah, I can hold my own" Rhino 2 gunner replied to Sandman.

Sandman, Diamond and Frost started running out the garage.

"Alright basics fellas. Find cover. Return fire. Let us know if you need help" Diamond instructed to the Rhino 2's men.

"Thanks babe" Rhino 3 gunner replied. Diamond looked over Rhino 2 gunner.

"Also if you don't want my gun to accidentally slip, and aim an shoot for your head. Don't call me babe. Do I make myself clear!" Diamond said with a almost evil but mad expression. Rhino 2 gunner knew she wasn't playing around, so he nodded.

Frost and Sandman shook their heads at their teammates threat.

They made it out the garage killing a few contacts.

"Metal 0-1, ISR has spotted the convoy half a click from your position. Get there fast an secure the perimeter around the site"

"Copy Overlord, were on our way" Sandman replied.

The teams made it a few meters away from the garage.

"Rhino 1, where the hell are you?" Rhino 2 gunner asked, as the Rhino 1 came out of a wall in front of them.

There was a enemy tank right in front of them, Rhino 1 took them out.

"Threats neutralized. We're moving up!" Rhino 1 informed.

The teams then spotted hostiles on the roof tops.

"Get inside! Go! Go!" Sandman yelled heading inside, Diamond and Frost ran right next to him.

There was multiple hostiles in the building, Diamond looked left and right to Sandman and Frost they nodded at each other.

"Women first!" Frost said, Diamond then got out of cover. Frost then Sandman got out of cover and sprayed their guns throughout the building with Diamond.

With that move they cleared out the building.

"Roof tops are clear! Let's move!" Sandman informed jumping through the window, Diamond and Frost followed behind.

They got to cover, there were multiple contact down the street. They were under cover for at least a minute.

"Sandman, Frost! I'm going to push forward!" Diamond yelled, running out from cover spraying her gun killing nine contact. She got back to cover and reloaded a few meters away from the guys.

Frost shook his head, and then thought.

'It seems she's back to normal.'

Frost then ran over to her and got under cover. He looked over at her.

"Diamond, do think this is a action movie where everything will go as planned...Your fucking wrong, and no way in hell I'm letting you push forward by yourself!" Frost yelled, then got out under cover then shot down five hostiles. Then got back under cover.

"Damn it, Frost! You are so stubborn!" Diamond yelled, getting out of cover spaying her gun.

Then getting under cover behind a green car. Frost followed behind.

"Hah. And your not!" Frost replied.

Reloading his gun. Diamond furrowed her eyebrows, then grabbed his arm and headed to more stable cover as she saw the car was about to blow up.

They didn't go for cover, they just stood in the open and shot down any enemies they saw in the open. But then Diamond figured that was not a real good idea.

Time slowed as Diamond felt a bullet penetrate in her right thigh. Diamond then fell to the ground falling forward, Frost looked over at who had shot her, he killed him. Frost then turned back to Diamond, then he picked her up and went under cover behind a cement blockade.

Frost looked around for a second, and spotted Sandman.

"Sandman! Diamond's shot!" Frost yelled, getting his attention.

Sandman looked over at the two then at Diamond's bleeding leg. Sandman raced over to them.

"Put pressure on the wound!" Sandman ordered Frost.

Frost then squeezed his hand over her wound, Diamond screamed a bit.

"Guy's it didn't go in that deep! Don't let me hold you back, Go!" Diamond replied.

Frost looked over at Sandman. Sandman then nodded. Sandman got back up and started shooting at the enemies. He then heard Overlord say.

"Metal 0-1, have you reached the convoy?"

"Affirmative Overlord, but we can't get to it this minutes!" Sandman replied, trying to take out more contact up front.

Diamond got back on her feet, Frost looked over at her and tossed her a mag. Diamond then reloaded and ran out of cover spraying her gun. Frost followed behind making sure she doesn't get shot again.

They made it to the end of the street where about four or five vehicles were at. Hostiles were coming out of the cars the team eliminated them in seconds.

"We're clear!"

"Check the vehicles!" Diamond informed both teams. Diamond limped over to the guys.

"Nada"

"Nothing"

"Nothing here!"

Frost, Sandman and Rhino 2 gunner replied.

"Overlord, this is Metal 0-1. Negative precious cargo. And we have one wounded"

"Copy. Check for any signs of the delegates, but be advised Raptor-4 will be on station for exfil in ten. Do you need a emergency exfil?" Overload asked, for the wounded.

Diamond looked over at Sandman, then Frost. She got her radio.

"Overlord, This is Metal 0-2. We do not need a emergency exfil. I repeat we do NOT"

Diamond then spotted a shadow in a building and started to limp over to it as fast as she could.

Sandman saw it as well then ran after it, Frost came up behind Diamond.

"You need a lift?" Frost asked, with a grin.

"Ah...What the hell" Diamond replied, putting her right hand over his neck.

Frost picked her up, he then ran in the building and up the the stairs.

"Frost, breech it!" Sandman ordered, Frost sat down Diamond in a safe place. Then walked over to the door and breech it.

The door blew up, time slowed down for the two, as they saw five contact an one hostage. They killed all five with in Milli-seconds, Sandman walked over to the hostage.

"Look at me, look at me...It's him!" Sandman informed the group.

Sandman got the Vice President and headed out the door. Frost then looked back at Diamond and got her to stand up, he put her left arm around his neck. They walked to the next door an out.

"Overlord, P.I.D on the Vice President. We're ready for extraction" Sandman said.

"Solid copy 0-1. Great work. Raptor-4 is arriving on the scene now" Overlord replied.

"Truck, Grinch. We've got our guy. We're on our way to LZ Neptune. Meet us there" Sandman informed.

"Nice. I guess the first round is on us" Grinch replied.

Diamond laughed at what Grinch said. She took her arm off of Frost and fell on her butt, hurting her leg more. Frost and Sandman looked down at her.

"You okay Diamond?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, I just have a bullet penetrated in my leg." Diamond said with sarcasm.

Frost watched her as she slammed her body on the ground.

She sighed, then thought.

'Damn, I'm just accident prone when it comes to combat and me.'

**_Aren't we all...Well I know I am. Lol. _**_**So what do think good, bad, in the middle. R&R Please and Thank You!**_


	14. What Is This?

_**Chapter Fourteen, Enjoy! **_

The Metal Team had just made it back to the Task Force hideout base, Diamond came out of the plane with crutches because of her wounded right leg. Diamond then spotted Melody a few meter away from the plane.

"Hey Melody!" Diamond yelled making her way over to her.

Melody just scoffed at her and didn't pay attention.

Diamond then came behind her, and then Melody was forced to turn around.

"Hi Diamond, where did you guys go today. What happened to your leg?" Melody asked, looking down at her wrapped up leg and her using crutches.

"What happened to you?" Diamond replied with a question an arched her right eyebrow, and looking at her neck and arm wrapped up.

"I got shot in my collar bone, but it's no big thing" Melody answered first, and was about to cross her arms but stopped herself. Because she knew she couldn't.

"I got shot in the leg. And I bet MacTavish, made it a big thing" Diamond replied.

"You have no idea" Melody replied.

Diamond laughed at her comment.

"Oh yeah, we got called in we had to rescue the V.P" Diamond answered her previous question, hunching her back a bit.

"Really, did you guys get him?"

"Hello..Your talking to Sergeant Diamond...Oh did you guys find out whats in the shipment, because I have a pretty good idea?" Diamond stated.

"Yeah we know already, we lost it right under our nose. Damn it we were to late" Melody replied, slightly talking to herself and thinking about the video tape they found in Paris of a family and a truck blew up right with them.

Melody then shivered remembering the video, then shook it from her thoughts.

"I guess you guys mourn while we party" Diamond joked, Diamond chuckled a bit.

It went quiet between the two, for several seconds.

"I guess I will catch up with you later Mel...Mouse!" Diamond said slightly laughing at her codename.

Diamond then headed for Price's office, she arrived to the door. She knocked and entered, the three men looked over at her.

"Diamond! Where in the bloody hell did your team go today?" Price asked, looking up from his papers on his desk.

"What happen to you?" Soap asked, looking down at her leg.

All three men were asking the same thing.

"We were called in. And I got shot in the leg" Diamond replied, walking in a bit and slightly leaning on her crutches.

"For what?" Price asked.

"To rescue the U.S V.P" Diamond replied.

Price nodded then look back down at all the paper work they have on Makarov.

Soap then looked over at her leg once more then back at her.

"I thought I told you not to try any stupid shit?" Soap jokingly questioned her.

"And I told you no promises" Diamond replied, rolling her eye's.

"Diamond, you try to hard to be a bad ass" Soap joked, then looked back down at the papers.

"Yeah yea...So Makarov's, shipment got away. Huh?" Diamond stated.

"Yeah, we we're too late to catch it. Now that bastard has killed thousands" Price replied, with frustration.

"I'm sorry guys, but now we know we gotta be one step ahead of Makarov" Diamond replied, then looked down slightly.

Diamond then thought of something.

"Hey, Why don't you guys go to the bar with the boys?" Diamond suggested to the three angered and frustrated men.

Soap looked over at Diamond.

"What about you Diamond, you should go." Soap suggested.

"Yeah, I might if my leg feels better..But if you guys get drunk I ain't helping you back to the base" Diamond replied to Soap, making the three men laugh.

An hour later

Diamond and the guys we're already outside the bar.

"Hey you guys! I want to get something clear. If any of you get drunk, I ain't helping you back to the base. Got it!"

The guys laughed at Diamond.

"I was serious you know" Diamond stated, walking into the bar.

"So Grinch you got the first round right?" Truck asked.

"Yeah, what you guys want?" Grinch asked.

"Shivas Reagle" Truck replied.

"I'll take a glass of Hennessy" Sandman also replied.

"Wait, Diamond what do you want?" Grinch asked, looking over to her.

"Oh...I don't drink" Diamond replied, walking over to the bar seats.

All the men looked over at Diamond in complete shock.

"What?" Diamond asked, noticing the guys expressions.

"You seem like a girl that drinks that's all" Grinch replied.

"Well I grew up around people drinking all the time for stupid shit. So I didn't plan on, being like my family" Diamond explained with a stern expression.

The guys nodded, slightly understanding what she meant.

As the hour passed Diamond just watched her teammates drink different drinks every twenty minutes.

Grinch looked over at Diamond at the end of the bar watching the T.V, he got up an headed over to her. Diamond looked slightly above her, feeling somebodies presence.

"What's up?" Diamond asked, looking at Grinch. Grinch then took a seat by Diamond.

"Are you okay?" Grinch asked, concerned a bit.

"Yeah, of course. Why you ask?" Diamond replied, looking back at the T.V.

"Well because, since what you said that thing earlier. You been a bit distant" Grinch explained.

"It's nothing. It's just I hated how my whole family...Never mind" Diamond stated. Grinch looked over at her black brown eye's.

"You can tell me" Grinch replied, wanting to be there for her. Diamond then shook her head. Grinch knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

So he then grabbed her wrist, and headed over to the guys. She then made a seat for her, between Yuri and Frost. Diamond glared at Grinch walking away, but then just left it alone.

Diamond then looked over at Yuri, then at his glass.

"Yuri, I notice your not drinking a lot. Aren't Russians the drinker's of the world?" Diamond asked, an grinned.

"Nope, but your close. It's Scottish" Yuri replied pointing at Soap.

Diamond laughed and looked up into Yuri's light brown eye's, then looked over at Soap.

"Oh brother!" Diamond said, watching Soap chugged a big glass of what looks to be Scottish Liquor. Diamond looked back at Yuri.

"I guess you were right, Yuri!" Diamond stated making the two laugh.

Diamond looked back into Yuri's light brown eye's. But she then snapped out it.

"So...uh" Diamond got interrupted by Soap putting his right arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"How ya doing, brother?" Diamond asked, knowing Soap's drunk but wanted to play around with him.

"Not to good" Soap replied.

"Hey guys! You ready to go home?" Diamond asked the group.

"Heck no! We're just getting started." Frost replied looking at Diamond for a seconds then turned back to the guys. Soap then walked back over to his seat.

Diamond then looked back at Yuri.

"I guess I have to help them back to base anyway." Diamond stated, and slightly grinned.

"Yeah, or they might just fall asleep here." Yuri replied, making Diamond laugh again.

Diamond then completely melted when she heard, Yuri's deep Russian accent. She glanced at his eye's, but she then noticed that one glance, made her get lost in them.

Yuri haven't noticed anything of Diamond looking at him or his eye's for that matter. Diamond was glad his attention was directed to the T.V, because she just couldn't get her eye's off him. She could hear her heart beating in her ear a bit.

Diamond then thought.

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

_**Oh lord Diamond! So Diamond's feelings for Yuri seem to be getting strong, but does Yuri feel the same way? R&R!  
><strong>_


	15. The Only Person

_**Chapter Fifteen, Enjoy! **_

Diamond finally snapped out of it. Suddenly she heard a loud noise, then her attention was directed to the noise.

"Oh shit! Soap you okay?" Frost asked, trying to help the drunken Scottish man up, but failed.

Diamond turned around to see Soap on the ground, she just closed her eye's and shook her head.

"Oh lord!" Diamond said, slightly embarrassed like it was her own blood.

She turned back to the bar an then glanced at Yuri.

'Damn it, I must be losing it. I just got lost in Yuri's Light chocolate brown lushest eye's...What the hell am I saying!' Diamond thought then looked away from Yuri.

Diamond couldn't' take it, she just excused herself to the washroom, like anyone else noticed but Yuri.

She got to the washroom an went over to the sink, she put her crutches on the wall next to her. She turned on the water an splashed some water on her face, risk washing off her make up, she dried off her face.

Wiping off all her make up, leaving her Acne showing on her for head and chin. She then took a few steps back without her crutches, to get a full view of herself.

'Man, I need to lose weight' Diamond thought looking at her barley hanging over gut through her black skin tight t-shirt.

Diamond just shook her head and proper herself. She got her crutches off the wall and went out the door.

She walked out to the bar, seeing everyone still there, and Soap on the floor fastly asleep cuddling Grinch's right foot. She just laughed to herself and leaned on the wall and took out her phone from her left pocket.

"I have to get a picture of this" Diamond said putting her Droid on, and snapped a picture of Soap. Everyone looked over at her then looked down at Soap, the guys just started laughing.

"It seems you got a cuddling buddy, Grinch" Truck joked, making the guys and Diamond laugh once more.

"Okay, so you boys ready to go?" Diamond asked, putting back her phone.

"Give us...Thirty minutes" Price replied to Diamond.

Diamond just nodded at her half drunk ex-mentor, and went and sat back down by Yuri. She tried not to look into his eye's but she just couldn't' resist.

Yuri took a sip of his drink then looked back at the T.V.

Diamond looked down and saw his arm, and it had a few interesting tattoos on it.

"What's this tattoo, does it have a meaning or you just liked it?" Diamond asked, pointing at his arm that had a eagle or some kind of bird on it.

Yuri looked down at his tattoo.

"It's a sign, for the Russian Mafia" Yuri replied, looking back at her.

"Russian Mafia, Eh? So you were a rebel once..." Diamond joked, analyzing the tattoo a bit.

"No, nothing like that. Just the sign I liked" Yuri explained.

Diamond knew he was lying. She knew that any Mafia member usually had their sign tattooed on them. But Diamond just let it be.

"Well I think its pretty...Uh..Sexy" Diamond said then thought.

'Oh my freaking god, why did I say that.'

Yuri and Diamond both blushed. Yuri then looked down at her left hand and saw something wrapped around her left middle finger and all the way up her arm into her sleeve.

"So what's this?" Yuri asked, pointing at her finger.

"It's a dragon. The end is right here" Diamond replied, pulling down the left of her collar a bit.

Where the end of the dragon's tale spelled out some body's name.

"Marilyn?" Yuri asked confused, not knowing who's name is it.

"It's my mother's name. She died when I was a baby" Diamond explain.

"Oh I'm sorry" Yuri replied, feeling a bit sorry for her.

"Yeah. But hey she's in a better place, so I can't complain really" Diamond nodded.

They glanced over to the guys, then back each other. Diamond looked over at Yuri's drink.

"So can I have a sip?" Diamond asked, trying to change the subject of the recent thing she said about his tattoo.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Yuri questioned, with a slight arched eyebrow.

"I don't, but I can taste, can I" Diamond answered, making Yuri chuckle.

He pushed over his half full glass to her, she picked it up and took a little sip.

"Egh...Ew! What is that, damn it's strong!" Diamond yelled in disgust, Yuri laughed at her.

She then got the guys attention as well, they just laughed along with Yuri. Diamond playfully glared at her teammates and Yuri.

"It's Guinness" Yuri replied at her previous question, Diamond remember her father and her uncles used to drink that, but at her father's homeland it was called Bank's Beer instead.

"So you couldn't resist. Huh, Diamond?" Sandman joked, looking over at her.

"Hey! I never said I don't taste. But every time I taste it reminds me why I don't drink in the first place." Diamond replied, making the men laugh again.

Yuri then looked at Diamond.

"You okay?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, just got a horrible taste in mouth now. I don't get how you guys can drink stuff like that" Diamond joked, making him laugh and smile at her.

"We just bare the taste, it relaxes us" Yuri replied, taking back the glass.

"Hm..." Diamond said rubbing her chin.

Diamond then felt her heart skip a beat. She started to feel weird.

"I'm gonna go outside" Diamond informed Yuri, she grabbed her crutches from her side. She got up stepped over Soap and headed for the door.

When she got outside, she just sighed. She laid herself against the wall and looked up at the night sky. She was distracted from everything she had just felt moments ago.

'Okay, I feel better. Probably just needed some fresh air' Diamond thought looking back at the sky.

A few moments later, Diamond got spooked by the bar door opening, it was Yuri.

'God damn it' Diamond thought getting all the feelings back, from just trying to forget them.

"You okay, Diamond?" Yuri asked, walking over to her with his arms by his sides.

"Yeah, just needed some air" Diamond replied, he nodded.

Then they heard the bar door open, all five of the guys came out carrying Soap by his hands and feet. Diamond just laughed and grabbed her crutches an started to walk toward their car, Yuri followed behind her.

She went to the Trunk and put her crutches in back. She hopped into the driver seat and Yuri went into the passenger seat, the others stayed in the back. Diamond looked backwards to back up.

"I guess you guys are Soap's bed" Diamond joked, seeing Soap stretched across Price, Sandman, Truck, Grinch and Frost. Yuri and Diamond just laughed at the six.

Fourteen Minutes later

The group just arrived back at the base, Diamond had got out of the car before anybody else, to help Soap out. Soap was now sober enough to know where he is, but not to walk by his self.

Diamond put his left arm around her neck and leaned against the back of the car. An waited next to the car for the guys to get out.

One they got out they just passed Diamond and walked to the base.

"Hello?" Diamond said to her teammates, pointing out she needs help to get Soap to his room.

But nobody answered, Yuri was the only one sober enough to help her. Yuri grabbed Soap by his right arm, to also help him to his room.

Yuri took hold of him for a bit, when Diamond went to the Trunk and got her crutches. She put Soap's right arm back around her neck.

The three got to Soap's room, Diamond reached on top of the door frame leaning on her left foot. She remembered where he kept a spare key, she felt around and the key dropped on the floor she bent down an got it. She opened the door with the key, then entered the room with Soap's left arm still around her neck.

She reached over to the light.

"So, should we just leave him on the couch or the floor?" Yuri joked.

"Let's get him to his bedroom, then we can put him where ever" Diamond joked back.

They got to his bedroom and just threw him on the bed.

"I think he's good now" Diamond said walking out the room.

Yuri chuckled and followed behind, they took off all the lights an headed out Soap's room. She closed his front door an locked back his door and put the key back on top of the door frame.

Diamond just looked up at Yuri, she felt the same feeling that she had at the bar. It was in her chest and stomach.

'God, I feel so nervous now. What the hell, man!' Diamond screaming in her head.

Yuri glanced over at Diamond. Diamond and Yuri stood there quiet, Diamond glanced up at his eye's once more.

She then started coughing out of nowhere.

'I just had to chock on air, now' Diamond thought still coughing, and Yuri patting her back.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked, looking at her.

"Uh..Yeah, just chocked on air" Diamond replied, so embarrassed and her face literally cherry red, she hoped Yuri didn't see it.

Diamond looked back at Yuri.

"Do want me to get you some water?" Yuri asked.

"No, that's alright. I should be getting to bed anyway" Diamond replied, about to the turn the other way.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Yuri said, walking the other way.

"You too" Diamond replied, walking away.

Diamond and Yuri split ways, Diamond kept cussing at herself like a mad women.

Diamond got to her room, she went to the kitchen and got some water. She then headed to her bedroom she glanced at Grinch on the couch. Then thought.

'Bum..' Once she thought that, Grinch's snoring got louder.

She got in her bedroom and changed into her sleeping wear, which was long black yoga pants and a white t-shirt.

She laid on her bed, and fell asleep with in second.

* * *

><p><em>"Yuri what are you doing here" Diamond asked seeing Yuri stand over her. <em>

_She got up then noticed she was wearing something heavy. She was wearing a red sari an gold Indian jeweler, (It is the women wear for Indian wedding, Church, Etc). _

_Then she looked back up at Yuri he was wearing a Kurta and a head piece , (It is what a man usually wear for when they are getting married). _

_Diamond knew these things because she is West Indian. She remember she first learned it from her father. _

_"Yuri why are you wearing that?" Diamond asked, then her surroundings changed it was a temple she used to go to as a child. It was decorated for a wedding, Diamond looked around an saw all her teammates, friends, an family. _

_Yuri took her hand an sat her down by the priest. He then sat down next to her an took her right hand, which was decorated by henna an then looked into her eye's. (Henna is a temporary form of skin decoration in India. Henna is typically applied during special occasions like weddings and Hindu festivals) _

_"We're finally going to get married" Yuri replied to all her questions._

* * *

><p>Diamond woke up, she got up and looked at her phone for the time. It was 8:16 A.m.<p>

'What the hell kind of dream was that?' Diamond asked herself, getting up from bed then going into the shower.

When she was done, she put on her dark grey sweat pants and her light grey t-shirt, she straightened her hair because it was a mess as curly. Diamond then headed to her front door and opened it, while she was heading out she thought.

'God damn. Life sucks sometimes. But that's why I have you.'

_**Yes it does Diamond. But yeah this chapter was kind of a lesson if you didn't know much about the Indian race. Lol. Yeah anyways... Is Diamond even sure of her feeling for Yuri? R&R Please and Thank You!**_


	16. Your Always There For Me

Diamond was heading up to the lounge to see if the person she wanted to talk to was there. She then passed Soap's room then heard somebody quietly screaming.

"John, how could you get so drunk! Price told me you were so out of it, you fell asleep at the bar!" Melody yelled at Soap.

Diamond just laughed quietly as Soap was getting Melody's wrath.

"I'm sorry Mel.." Soap started to say then heard a knock at the door.

Melody went an got the door, because she was already standing up, she opened the door.

"Diamond?" Melody said, slightly glared at the site of her.

"Yeah, sorry is this a bad time" Diamond asked, not trying to intrude.

"No, it's okay, I was just leaving" Melody replied, walking out the door still angry at Soap.

"Hah..This is what you get for drinking so much, bro" Diamond said, walking behind the couch Soap is sitting on.

Then slapped his head and gave him more of a headache.

"Diamond! What did you do that for?" Soap asked, rubbing his head with both of his hands.

"Cause Melody didn't. An I'm doing it for her" Diamond joked, then started laughing.

"Why the bloody hell are you here anyway?" Soap asked, grumpy and tired and rubbing his head.

"Well Scottish Grump. I'm here to have a talk with you, but it seems your occupied with your hangover." Diamond stated, and grinned to herself enjoying Soap in pain.

"I'm sorry..." Soap started to say.

"I bet you said that a lot this morning" Diamond interrupted.

"Diamond, I have enough sense to smack you silly" Soap replied.

"An I have a lot of sense to soccer punch you back to Scotland"

"Diamond, talk, now!" Soap replied, getting tired of her making fun of him.

"Okay...Well you see..." Diamond said stuttering, an went to close his front door.

"Diamond, just tell me. You can tell me anything" Soap stated laying back on his couch.

Diamond sighed greatly, then said.

"How did you know you loved Melody?" Diamond asked quietly. Soap was a bit surprise of the question.

"Well I just felt it. You know when your really in love with someone, if you have the feeling that you want to spend your whole life with them, then that's true love." Soap replied, laying his head down.

Soap then noticed that the only reason she would ask him that. Is because she might love somebody.

"So who's the lucky lad? It's probably Grinch" Soap stated.

"Grinch!" Diamond yelled.

"Don't act stupid, I see how you act with one another" Soap stated, making Diamond think for bit.

"And it's nobody. I just wanted to know for future situations" Diamond explained.

"Future situations, aye?" Soap commented, knowing she's lying. But he knew she would tell him in her own time.

Diamond was about ready to leave his room.

"Hey bro, take these for your headache" Diamond said, getting something from his pocket, then throwing him a bottle of Advil.

Diamond started to head for his door it was cracked open and she opened it some more. Still looking at Soap.

"Oh wait! I need to show you something Soap!" Diamond stated, walking back over to him and took out her phone.

"What?" Soap asked a little weary.

Diamond went through her pictures in her phone, then finally showed Soap.

"Wait a bloody minute! Is that me!" Soap asked, with a arched eyebrow.

"Yep!"

"Delete that!" Soap demanded.

"I don't think so, I was about to go show Melody too" Diamond said trying to run out the door with her crutches.

"DIAMOND!" Soap yelled, but was to lazy to get up.

Diamond then walked back to her room. She might as well check up on Grinch and see if he is feeling the same as Soap. Once she got there, she opened the door she looked over at the couch.

But did not see Grinch, she went into her bedroom, she then saw the bathroom door was closed.

Suddenly she heard a man throwing up, she guessed it was Grinch. She grinned to herself and thought about the rest of the guys hangover, she then just laughed in her head.

She then got her laptop from her side table, she plopped herself on the bed, and she put a pillow under her right foot.

Diamond turned on her laptop, she put in the codes for the Military Data Base. She then started to research more on the Chemical Attack in London, as she was pulling up all the files on the attack.

She heard Grinch come out, she looked over at the bathroom door. She then grinned.

"So how's your hangover going?" Diamond asked.

"Not to bad, my headache is gone. And I'm done throwing up" Grinch explained.

"Your lucky, Soap ain't looking to well. An he's got his girlfriend yelling at him because of it" Diamond joked.

"And that's why I don't have a girlfriend in the Military" Grinch explained, leaning in the doorway.

"Oh you choose to not have somebody, I thought you just couldn't get." Diamond joked, once again.

"Hey your no prize either." Grinch joked back, smiling at her.

"I'm a bigger prize then you" Diamond playfully argued.

Grinch shook his head then glanced up at her.

The two shared a grin, and Grinch left her bedroom.

Grinch then thought.

'Yeah you are.'

_**Wait what! Grinch are you feeling something for Diamond? But is Diamond feeling the same thing, or she's just have her mind on Yuri? R&R Please and Thank You!**_


	17. Who Like's Who?

An hour later, Grinch then was told that Captain Price needed to see the Metal team. Grinch had to go get Diamond, when he arrived to the room. He entered then headed to her bedroom.

He walked in and he saw Diamond was asleep. He really didn't want to wake her, because she looked so beautiful and at peace, but he had to.

He walked over to Diamond and shook her right shoulder, she then opened her eye's slightly and saw Grinch.

"Yeah?" Diamond said tiredly.

"Price needs to see us" Grinch explained, Diamond then rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, help me. Would ya?" Diamond asked, holding out her left hand.

Grinch helped her sit up on the edge of the bed. She reached over to her crutches and got up on her feet, Diamond walked ahead of Grinch. The two headed out the door, and to Price's office.

Once they got there, Grinch walked in front of her. He opened the door for her, she walked in seeing her three teammates already there. She walked over the right chair and sat in it. Diamond looked up at Price.

"So what's this about?" Diamond asked.

"Well Makarov has been hit London pretty hard" Price answered.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Diamond asked once more.

Price looked down at her and gave her a stern look.

She knew exactly what that look meant.

"You better not be thinking.." Diamond started to say.

"Yes, I am" Price interrupted, the four men were confused of what the two were talking about.

"Mind, filling us in?" Sandman asked.

"Well, Price is going to call Mac. His former mentor of S.A.S. An probably try to get some information and clearance out of him" Diamond cleared up a bit.

"An what's the big problem?" Grinch asked.

"Price and the rest of 141 is on everyone's shit list. And that's exactly what Mac will tell you, Price" Diamond stated looking at Price, with her arms crossed.

"Diamond, he still owes me for Prypiat" Price prosecuted, Diamond just closed her eye's and shook her head.

"Well Price, it seems you got it all planned out. What do you need us for?" Diamond asked, with slight attitude.

"Set up a meeting for either tonight or tomorrow night" Price replied, Diamond nodded at him.

"Okay Price, we will leave you then" Diamond said, getting up with her crutches.

She saluted him with her index and middle finger together.

The team walked out of Price's office.

While walking back to their quarters.

"So what do you guys got planned for today?" Sandman asked, the three men shook their heads meaning nothing.

Diamond just looked forward, like she was starring into space.

"What about you, Diamond?" Sandman asked.

"Oh..Uh I plan on resting" Diamond answered.

"Yeah, bears need to go in hibernation" Grinch joked.

"Yeah, you would know because you are one" Diamond replied, making the guys laugh a bit.

The five made it to their rooms, Diamond and Grinch walked in.

Diamond went to her bedroom and got her laptop, she walked back out to the one seat couch.

"What are you doing?" Grinch asked.

"I want to see if my theory is true" Diamond answered.

"What theory?" Grinch asked once more, with a arched eyebrow.

"You know how Zahaev, had two copper head missiles directed to the east coast not too long ago...Well long ago" Diamond asked. Grinch nodded.

"Well I saw that Makarov did the same thing. When that war was happening in Washington D.C, but the only difference is that it hit the satellite" Diamond explained.

"I still don't get where your going" Grinch stated, sitting on the two seat.

"Makarov took over Zahaev's plans. And he might try to re-make that plan" Diamond explained.

"I doubt it Diamond. We took back the United States remember, we won that war already" Grinch said.

"Yeah but...We won the war against the Russian's. Not Makarov, he might have the Russian's on his side, but he has his own plans for the world. And I bet he plans on seeing them through no matter what" Diamond replied, looking up a few stuff.

"Nice, theory. Tell me when it comes to life" Grinch said mocking her.

"See I did the same thing your doing right now, not too long ago. I thought Zahaev lost when I watched him die, but he didn't because somebody even worse took over his plans." Diamond replied.

"I'm not saying your wrong, it's just don't get ahead of yourself."

"Why not? We have to be ahead of Makarov, if we want to end him" Diamond explained.

Diamond then got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going? You forgot your crutches" Grinch asked, looking back at her.

"The range. An I need to get some pressure on this foot" Diamond said opening the door, and heading to the range.

She walked over to firing range, but it was more like limped to the firing range. Once she got there she saw Soap, Sandman, and Yuri.

Her heart skipped a beat, when she laid her eye's on Yuri. They heard the gate open, the guys looked toward the gate.

"Diamond? Where are your crutches, you might hurt your leg?" Soap asked, and being slightly overprotected.

"MacTavish, worry about yourself. I needed some pressure on this leg anyway." Diamond explained.

"He's right Diamond. You need to be resting that foot" Sandman added.

"Yeah yeah. What are you guys talking about?" Diamond asked leaning on the gate.

"We were discussing somethings about Makarov" Yuri answered.

Diamond melted as she heard the deep Russian voice of Yuri, her eye's then made their way to his. She then thought.

'Why did he have to answer that.'

_**Lol, Can't blame Diamond for loving Russian's. I know I do. Lol. Also Sorry for the short chapter, I kind of keep it short and end it at a bit of a cliffhanger so I have you guys coming back for more...Aren't I a evil genus...Yes...Oh, no...Okay then. Lol =D  
><strong>_

_** So how's Diamond going to react to his voice and is she going to snap out it, before Yuri notices? R&R Please and Thank You!** _


	18. Something Else

Diamond then snapped out of it, she came back to reality. She knew she had to get out of there soon, before she got lost in his eye's again and the guys would then suspect something.

"Oh well..I'm probably going to take your advice, MacTavish. An go back an rest my foot" Diamond said, holding onto the gate limping out.

"Okay..." Soap replied, and arched a eyebrow at her. He then thought.

'That was a weird and easy fight with her. I don't even get those with her..Hm..'

Diamond then made it back to her room, she entered. She saw Grinch still on the couch, but he had her laptop. She did not get mad, she just remembered what she did with his.

"Back so soon" Grinch said.

"Yeah, I might as well relax my foot and all" Diamond replied, walking over to the two seat couch where Grinch is sitting at and sat next to him.

She looked over at the screen, she saw that the Military Data Base was up.

"What are you doing?" Diamond asked, putting her right wounded leg on the table.

"Just looking up something" Grinch explained.

Diamond then noticed he was looking up the copper head missile's that was once detonated back in Zahaev's day.

"So why are you looking up copper heads, huh?" Diamond questioned, knowing he's into her theory.

"Fine you caught me, I was just looking up the materials of the copper that was made back in Zahaev day. So now I'm trying to look up if any materials that had the same substances were purchased, with in the years of Makarov" Grinch explained.

"Hah..See my theory, does make sense. So what you got so far?" Diamond said, in a slight cherry way.

"I never did say it made sense, and I have nothing. Which leads me to say that you are wrong" Grinch replied.

"Fine, if you have nothing and I'm so wrong, give me back my laptop" Diamond said, then took the laptop by the screen.

Diamond exit out of the Data Base and went on the internet. Grinch looked over at the screen, and did not know what she's doing.

"What are you doing?" Grinch asked still looking over at the screen.

"I'm looking up something I want to watch" Diamond replied.

"And that would be...?"Grinch questioned.

"Do you really need to know?" Diamond asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, cause your kind of in my bedroom" Grinch replied.

"Fine, I will leave. So you could sleep, you bum. That's your new name not Grinch, bum." Diamond replied, getting up and heading to her bedroom.

Grinch chuckled at her little tantrum, Diamond was about to enter her bedroom then turned around.

"How did even get that name?" Diamond asked.

"What?"

"Grinch? What did you like Dr. Seuss or something?" Diamond joked, then smiled at him.

"You could say that" Grinch replied with a grin, and looked up into her dark black-brown eye's.

Diamond shook her head then limped to her bed.

A few minutes later, Grinch knocked on the bedroom door. An entered, he made his way to the bathroom. He glanced at Diamond watching the screen and crossing her arms. Once he came back out he heard gun firing and people yelling ambush. He walked over to Diamond and glanced down at the screen.

"What are you watching?" Grinch asked, crossing his arms and still looking down at the screen.

"Battle: Los Angles" Diamond answered.

"Wow, I haven't seen that movie in years" Grinch stated.

"What? You want to watch it?" Diamond asked.

"It depends, how far are you in the movie?" Grinch asked, she just looked up into his dark blue eye. Then got up from her bed.

"You need some help there grandma" Grinch joked, taking her right hand and holding her back.

She just gave him a glare.

"Yeah, I'm the grandma and your my bum grandson" Diamond made a comeback, Grinch just laughed at her comment.

Diamond did not bother getting her crutches she just limped to the couch. Grinch was still holding her right hand and her back to give her support to walk to the couch.

"I can walk on my own, you know?" Diamond pointed out, looking back at him.

He let go of her hand and let her walk by herself.

Diamond got to the two seat couch she sat on the left side, she put the laptop on the table in front of her. She then restarted the movie.

Grinch went into the kitchen to get them each a bottle of water, after that he went and sat down on the right side of the two seat.

Diamond put a pillow on the table, then lift her foot up on the pillow. She looked over at Grinch handing her a bottle of water, she took it and tried to open it.

She wasn't able to open it, she just put on the table and left it alone.

Grinch looked over at her, and then the bottle of water. He grinned at her, then grabbed the bottle.

He twisted the cap then hand it over to Diamond. She looked over at him then back at the bottle, she took it from his grasp, and drank it.

She closed it back and put it on the table. Diamond then looked at the screen and crossed her arms.

After a few minutes in the movie, Diamond then saw a really cute white guy in the movie that was a Sergeant.

"When I saw him in this movie for the first time, I was like I got to meet a man like him in the military" Diamond joked.

"Wait you like white guys?" Grinch asked, glancing over at her.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Diamond replied with a question.

"No, it's just you seem the kind of girl that likes Spanish or Black" Grinch explained.

"Just because I'm West Indian. Doesn't mean I don't like other type of guys" Diamond replied, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't saying that. Sheesh!...Anyway you don't got to look far, your always around men like him" Grinch stated, with a slight flirty smile.

"Your so funny, men like him around here? Yeah right, the guys around here, are like...middle class" Diamond joked, analyzing Grinch from toe to head.

"Well I guess middle class is better, then first class" Grinch replied, looking over at her with a smile.

Diamond looked back at him and shook her head with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess so" Diamond said to herself, glancing at Grinch's dark blue eye's. She knew he couldn't hear her.

But what she did not know wouldn't hurt her. As Grinch heard her say that, he then thought.

'Diamond, you are really one piece of work. But I work for a living.'

**_Oh man! What does that mean? Omg! Lol. So does Grinch like Diamond, and how does Diamond feel? R&R Please and Thank You._**


	19. No Where To Hide

Three hours went by, and it was 7:56 P.M. Grinch and Diamond we're still watching movies on her laptop.

The movie was now finishing. Diamond took her right leg off the table, and took the laptop in her lap. She then looked at the time on her laptop.

"Oh wow!" Diamond said, very surprised.

"What?" Grinch asked, looking at her.

"It almost eight, and we started watching movies like at four"

"Really?" Grinch asked, quite surprised. It didn't even feel like an hour went by, let alone three.

"Yeah, well I guess I should head to the lounge, and see what the guys are doing" Diamond stated, standing up then she put the laptop on the table with it closed.

"Here I'll get your crutches, and we'll head down" Grinch suggested, Diamond then looked down at him.

She nodded. Grinch got up from the couch then headed to her bedroom and got the crutches.

When he got them he came back out an handed it to Diamond.

"Thanks" Diamond said, Grinch looked at her surprised but weird. Diamond caught his expression.

"What?" Diamond asked.

"I never heard you say thanks before, and if you did. It was sarcasm" Grinch replied, opening the front door.

"It seems you know me very well, Sergeant." Diamond joked, walking out the door.

"Knowing you after six years, I gotta say..." Grinch got interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah" Diamond said a little annoyed, then smiled at him.

They headed to the lounge, once they got there. They saw almost everyone there, the only people she didn't spot was. Soap, Price, Nikolai, Sandman, or Yuri.

She was relieved that Yuri wasn't there, mostly with this many people around. She really couldn't afford to get lost in his eye's this time.

She then spotted two of her teammates by the T.V. She and Grinch walked over to them.

"Hey boys" Diamond said walking over to them.

"Hey Diamond, so hows your leg doing?" Frost asked, looking up at her.

"Better, but hopefully we don't have any missions this week" Diamond replied, with a slight grin.

The guys nodded.

"So where's the guys at?" Diamond asked, still standing up.

"Sandman and the rest of them, I guess are in a meeting" Frost replied.

"Meeting? Hm...Hey Grinch want to take a walk to Price's office" Diamond suggested, turning the other way. Grinch then followed her direction.

When they started walking around, Grinch looked over at Diamond then her wounded leg.

"Diamond, you should really get off your leg" Grinch pointed out.

"Ugh...I was just off it for like four hours, so I think that's enough" Diamond replied, Grinch just shook his head at the stubborn women.

They then made it to Price's office, Grinch went in front of her. He knocked on the door, then entered. All he saw was the lights off and nobody in the room.

"Their not here, Diamond" Grinch informed her. Diamond then was confused.

"Where the hell, could they be?" Diamond replied to him, then started walking down the hall. Diamond then thought.

'I'm pretty stupid, that's where they all should be'

Grinch just followed Diamond, he didn't know where he was going. An he was worried if she even did.

"Hey Diamond, where we going?" Grinch asked, walking behind her.

"Firing range" Diamond answered still walking, then slowed down her pace a bit.

They then arrived, at the firing course. Grinch ran in front her to open the gate. Once again all they found was nobody there.

At this point Diamond was really confused of where the five men went.

"Where could they be?" Diamond asked.

"Maybe their hiding from you" Grinch joked, Diamond just shook her head at him.

"Hm...Whatever, sooner or later they gotta come out. Let's head back to the room, my foot is starting to get tired." Diamond stated, then started to walk in the direction of their room.

When walking back, Diamond then saw two figures in the distant. As she got closer the figures got clearer.

"Soap, Melody? Where are the others?" Diamond asked a few meters away from them.

"I thought you said you we're going to rest your leg" Soap pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what I said. So where are the others?" Diamond asked. Soap just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your no help, so it seems your hangover is not with you anymore" Diamond joked.

"Nah. That medicine helped a lot. It helped out so much, that I now notice your calling me Soap" Soap stated.

"What?"

"You just called me Soap, since I met you. You never called me Soap, just MacTavish" Soap cleared it up. Diamond then thought about it for a second, and it was true.

"Wow, I didn't even catch that"

"So you going to call me that now?" Soap asked, crossing his arms.

"I actually came up with another name for you...Scottish Drunky" Diamond joked, making the three and herself laugh.

"Oh Grinch, I didn't see ya there, mate. So how ya doing, had Diamond try to kill you yet" Soap asked, remembering the first day they came. An she was stuck with Grinch and his snoring.

"No, not really. Which I'm pretty surprised" Grinch replied.

"Actually, his snoring isn't as bad as I thought. I can bare it now" Diamond explained.

"Well maybe there's a reason, you can bare it" Soap replied, pointing out that he thinks there's something going on between her and Grinch.

Diamond knew where he was going and she glared at him, like he was prey and she was about to kill him if he said anything else.

Soap didn't look at Diamond. He tried to avoid her threatening glare, but he could see it from the side of his right eye.

It went quiet between the four for a bit until.

"Well, we...I mean I should be getting back now" Diamond said, a bit nervous and stuttering.

She started to walk, when she past Soap's left ear she then whispered.

"I'm going to kill you for this, MacTavish!"

Soap just grinned at what she just told him. He knew she was going to say something like that.

Diamond then walked to the room, trying to avoid Grinch now. Since what Soap said, Diamond was a bit nervous being around him.

Once they got to the room, Diamond entered. She headed to her bedroom, she then heard Grinch call her.

"Yeah?" Diamond answered, still facing the bedroom door.

"What was that about earlier?" Grinch asked, closing the front door.

Diamond then bowed her head a bit, she sighed then thought.

'I guess I can't hide from it now.'

**_OMG! So is Diamond going to tell? An will this bring out inner feelings that they may have just discovered? R&R Please and Thank You! =D_**


	20. Hidden Feelings

Diamond stood there, more nervous then she could ever bene. She just stood there by the bedroom door quiet. She finally sighed and then said.

"What are you talking about?" Diamond asked, being dumb for a second.

"You know. What Soap said"

"It seems I forgot, well goodnight!" Diamond said quickly then try to go in her bedroom. Then she heard Grinch's voice once again.

"Diamond, you've been avoiding me since we saw him and Melody" Grinch stated, still looking over at her.

Diamond then felt so tense and nervous she really wanted to get out of there. Diamond then glanced back at him, then opened her bedroom door. She entered then closed the door, without answering any of Grinch's question or comments.

She threw herself on the bed which made her crutches fall and her leg hurt a bit. She tried to forget everything, but she knew she had to go back to it sooner or later. She couldn't hide forever.

She then got up and looked around for her laptop, at least she could have something to get that off her mind. She then went over to her flat bag, she then saw it opened and it was empty, it then struck her. She had left the laptop on the table in the living room.

Her stress level was risen even more, she started to think about everything. Once everything gone through her head, she started questioning herself.

'Do I like Grinch? If I didn't, I wouldn't feel like this, would I? But what about Yuri? Do I even like him, or his Russian figures?" Diamond thought questioning herself.

She just wanted to break down an cry with all the tensity and stress that her head was going through at that instant. But she couldn't, she wouldn't, she had to go find out something and right now.

Diamond then grabbed her crutches and walked toward her bedroom door, and opened it. She peaked her head out over to the couch to see if Grinch was there, but Grinch wasn't there. She looked around he was no where to be found in the room. She then got her crutches, then headed out the front door.

She headed to lounge to see if Grinch is there. Once she got there, she didn't see that many people, she only saw her three teammates. Frost spotted her looking around the room, he then walked over to her.

"Hey Diamond" Frost greeted.

"Hey, do you know where Grinch is?" Diamond asked.

"No, last time I saw him was with you" Frost replied.

"Okay thanks anyway" Diamond said turning around and heading out the doorway.

Diamond really didn't want to go looking for him. Her leg was getting more and more pain every time she moved. But she had to keep looking, she had to find him an talk to him.

While she was walking she spotted Soap once again, but by his self. Soap spotted her as well.

"Hey Diamond" Soap greeted, Diamond just gave a mean glare.

Diamond then thought.

'He's the reason all of this is happening'

"Don't hey me! You know how much stress your putting me through right now!" Diamond said with slight anger in her voice.

"What? How am I giving you stress?" Soap asked, a bit confused.

"That thing you said earlier, about me and Grinch! He's now questioning it! An I honestly don't know how to answer it, I'm so messed up right now it feels like I just took fifty pounds of cocaine!" Diamond said very discombobulated.

Soap started to laugh at her comment, but he stopped his self before she saw.

"I was just joking" Soap replied, trying to act innocent. He felt so sorry, he hadn't seen Diamond this mad or stressful ever.

"Next time, think before you joke about something. MacTavish" Diamond replied with attitude, walking away from him.

Diamond purposely left Soap there guilty, but she really didn't want to.

Diamond then headed to her room, she knew sooner or later Grinch had to come back. Once she got there, she then heard a gun firing. She grinned to herself to the sound of a P90. She knew exactly who was shooting the gun.

She then headed to the firing range.

Once she got there, she leaned on her left leg and opened the gate. She entered and smiled at the person shooting at the seven targets. She then leaned on the gate.

"I guess, the P90 is too fast for you. You keep missing the targets" Diamond joked, walking over to him.

The person turned around to her, and grinned.

"Is that so, lets see you give it a couple rounds" Grinch replied turning around to her, Diamond then gave Grinch her crutches.

She hopped over to the station, then took the P90 from his hands.

Diamond aimed down to the targets and waited for the first target to pop up. Once it did five more came after it, she hit the target every time. After she was done she looked over at Grinch, then gave him back the P90 and he gave back her crutches.

"For a blind bat, you do pretty good" Grinch joked looking back at her.

"Yeah just because I'm a blind bat, doesn't mean I will suck at shooting." Diamond replied, with a smile.

Diamond looked up at his dark blue eye's, then looked away. Grinch just walked back to the station, and aimed downrange.

"So why did you come? You going to tell me what was that about earlier?" Grinch asked, shooting at four of the targets. Diamond then sighed at him, and walked over to his right side.

Grinch heard her sigh, he then stopped shooting then looked over at her.

"Soap said that because...He thought there was something going on between us" Diamond stated then slightly looked down at the ground, not trying to give or get any eye contact from him.

Grinch then glanced down at her head, that was facing down. Grinch sighed, then took his right hand an lifted Diamond's chin to face his face. Once he got her face to face with him he took away his hand. Diamond's heart skipped a beat when Grinch touched her chin.

"Diamond, what wrong with that. You could've just told me, you know..." Grinch paused, then thought for a second why it was a problem for her to tell him that. He then thought.

'That could be the only reason.'

Diamond looked away from him.

"Wait Diamond...Do you have feelings like that for me?" Grinch said with a smile.

Diamond looked back up at him, then arched her right eyebrow.

"Don't get full of yourself..." Diamond replied with attitude, walking over to the gate. She then turned back to Grinch, then smiled and left the firing course.

Grinch watched her leave, then smiled as she left. All she thought when walking back to the room.

'Is it true...Do I really feel like that towards Grinch?..."

Diamond smiled to herself, and kept walking.

Grinch then dropped the P90 in the box and ran after her knowing she didn't get far. He then thought.

'Damn it Diamond! You can't just tell me, that you like me. Stubborn ass.'

**Grinch you should really expect that from her. Lol. So is Diamond going to cave into this feeling, or is she just going to ignore it? An if she does ignore it do you think Grinch is really going to let her? R&R, Please and Thank You!**


	21. Too Much To Sit Down!

Grinch then saw a figure in front of him, about seven meters away. He guess it was Diamond, he then sped up his pace, to catch up with her. He really needed her to spit out her feelings, he knew she would probably hide her feelings from him. She's been doing it for as long as he met her.

He was about to approach the figure.

"Diamond!" Grinch yelled. The figure turned around he then noticed, the person was smaller then Diamond and was standing on two feet.

"Sorry Becca. I thought you were Diamond." Grinch explained, in front of Becca.

"It's okay, I think I saw her pass not to long ago though" Becca informed, Grinch nodded. He then started to pick up his pace once again to find Diamond. He then thought.

'She's pretty fast with those crutches, she's probably at the room already.'

Grinch jogged his way to the room. After a few minutes, he had came to his room door. He entered the door, it was still unlocked.

He entered, then glanced down at the table. He noticed that the laptop was gone, he knew only one person would of moved it from there.

He then went to Diamond's bedroom door, he knocked on it. He heard Diamond's voice, then entered. He glanced at her on the bed with the laptop on her lap.

Grinch just starred into her black-brown eye's, Diamond then saw Grinch starring at her from the corner of her right eye.

"What?" Diamond asked, crossing her arms and looking up at him.

"Diamond, your so god damn stubborn. You don't even have the guts to tell me the truth" Grinch replied, walking over to her a little closer. Diamond then widened her eye's and arched her right eyebrow.

"What truth, I told you everything" Diamond defended.

"No, you didn't tell me the truth. You can't even tell me your true feelings, of how you feel about me" Grinch replied.

Diamond eye's widened once more, then looked down at the laptop screen. She then thought.

'How does he know? Wait...Does he...?'

Diamond then looked back up at him.

"Well I don't have any sort of feelings for you! I told you not to get full of yourself because it's not true." Diamond argued, looking back at her laptop.

"Diamond! You always do this!" Grinch slightly yelled, then got Diamond's attention.

"What!" Diamond asked.

"You always hide your true feelings. Diamond, I'm not leaving this room until you admit it!" Grinch stated, crossing his arms.

"Why are you fighting to know, huh? What do you like me or something." Diamond asked, looking up into his dark blue eye's

"No I don't like you..." Grinch paused for a second, then walked to the door way and leaned on it.

Diamond felt a slight jolt in heart when those words went through her head, she felt like she couldn't breath anymore.

Grinch looked back Diamond.

"I love you" Grinch said, blushing.

Diamond eye's widened, she was so shocked. That he had said that.

She then thought to herself, she really didn't know what love was or really how to express it to him. She then remembered what Soap had told her.

_"You know when your really in love with someone, if you have the feeling that you want to spend your whole life with them, then that's true love." _

Soap words burned into her head. She then questioned herself.

'Do I really want to be with Grinch for the rest of my life?...I guess all that matters if I want to spend my time with him now'

Diamond looked back up Grinch, she glanced at his dark blue eye's.

She then felt her heart jolt again, but this one made her happy inside. She liked the feeling, she then figured out.

That she does want to be with Grinch, she wants to be with him everyday and every minute. Even if it's in combat or just on a regular basis, she just wanted to be with him.

Diamond then swallowed back her thoughts. To come out and tell Grinch, everything she had felt. She licked her lips, then said.

"You love me, eh? I guess the nice thing to do here is to...love you back" Diamond said, moving her laptop to the side of her, and got up and walked over to Grinch.

Grinch then thought.

'This women if front of me, I now figured out my feeling for her after six years together. I just wished we figured them out quicker.'

Diamond leaned on her left foot, and had her right foot barley touching the floor. Without any thought she threw her hands around Grinch's neck, she really didn't know what to do at this moment besides hug him. She laid her head on his chest, Grinch put his hands around her waist.

He smiled down at her. Then said.

"Was that really hard to say?

Diamond just nodded yes into his chest, which made Grinch laugh.

Diamond and Grinch loved each others embrace, they never wanted it to end. But then they heard a knock at the door, they both turned their heads.

Grinch and Diamond let go of each other, Grinch then headed to the front door. Diamond just closed her laptop and got her crutches, she then walked over to the front door.

She saw Sandman

"Price needs to see us now" Sandman stated to the two. Grinch then opened the door wider so Diamond could walk through. Once she walked past Grinch, he then followed behind.

Sandman leaded the way to the staff room, with Diamond and Grinch behind him. They got to the staff room, seeing everyone there. Diamond just took a seat by Frost and Truck, and Grinch sat next to her.

"Okay Captain, everyone's here" Sandman informed.

With that Price then started talking.

"Mac, said they've traced a delivery freighter to an outfit in Bosaso, Somalia. It's run by a man named Waraabe." Price circling a few places and a picture of an African man.

"What's the security look like?" Soap asked, leaning on the wall.

"Strictly second division. Local triggermen guard the compound." Price replied.

"We'll stick out like bollocks on a bulldog. Stealth's not an option." Soap stated.

"Then we'll just have have to kick in the front door" Price replied, turning around to the group.

"Nikolai ready your men, we will be heading out early tomorrow." Price ordered, Nikolai nodded.

"Me, Soap, and Yuri will take care of this." Price announced.

"I'm going to, Price" Melody said, not making a joke.

The guys and Diamond looked over at Melody.

"What?" Melody asked, noticing that they were looking at her arm.

"Mel. You might want to sit this one out. It won't be good for your arm" Soap replied.

"What? I'm going! That's final!" Melody wined.

"Sorry Mells. I just couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you" Soap replied to her, Melody just gave a annoyed expression to Soap.

Diamond looked over at Melody once again.

"Come on, Melody. Sitting out one ain't to bad" Diamond said, Melody didn't respond, she still had her annoyed face.

Diamond just rolled her eye's and grinned at her.

The next morning.

Diamond, Melody an Grinch, were walking out Soap, Price and Yuri. As they were walking, Soap noticed that Diamond and Grinch were getting pretty close.

As they were approaching the chopper, Diamond looked over at Soap and Melody sharing a kiss before he went into the chopper.

Before he went into the chopper, Diamond grabbed his left arm. Soap turned toward her.

"Soap...I want to say...Uh...Sorry. I should be thanking you actually, cause in someway it worked out" Diamond stated glancing over at Grinch, Soap widened his eye's in surprise.

"Wait a minutes, Diamond...Your telling me, your with Grinch?" Soap replied, Diamond closed her eye's and nodded.

"Wow! Diamond you could actually get a man, and he's not even Russian, British, or Scottish." Soap joked, Diamond playfully glared at him.

"Sometimes even your home land has the best" Diamond replied, making the two smile.

Soap then entered the chopper, Diamond looked over at Soap.

"Hey MacTavish, remember not to try any stupid shit" Diamond stated, making him laugh a bit.

"Not making any promises" Soap joked, making her smile at him once again.

Melody just scoffed at the two. The three then started to walk away from the chopper.

About an hour later

Diamond and Grinch headed to the lounge, they then passed a room where Melody was at. Diamond walked in, she saw a few screens and a comm.

Grinch just kept walking to the lounge.

She looked at one of the screens then noticed, that it was a screen tracking the position of Soap, Price and the rest of them.

Diamond looked over at Melody.

"Hey Melody, what the progress on the men?" Diamond asked, behind her. Melody didn't bother looking back, she didn't want to answer either but she had to.

"Their right outside Waraabe's building, there still fighting there way to his room" Melody explained still looking at the screen, Diamond then heard Soap's voice.

"That was quick..." Diamond stated.

"Yeah, they have to get in an out quickly. A sand storm is heading for there way" Melody explained.

"What! How are they suppose to do that, with so little time?" Diamond yelled a bit on the loud side. Diamond then heard Soap's voice say.

"Diamond, we can hear you. Try to have some faith in us." Soap's voice coming from the comm.

Diamond walked over to the comm. Diamond then slightly pushed Melody out of the way, Melody sneered at Diamond.

"I have faith in you guys...But just don't do any stupid shit to take it.."

Diamond stopped as she heard a big explosion that sounded like a breech. She then heard a few gunshots and then she started to hear Price's voice saying.

"Gasmask on...Look familiar?"

"No! No! Please!"

Diamond and Melody both heard a another man with a deep African accent. They guessed it was Waraabe. Then they heard Price ask him.

"Where's Makarov? Tell me and it's yours"

"Our contact was a man named Volk! We never met Makarov!" Waraabe replied screaming, then they heard Soap say.

"Where's this Volk? Time's running out, mate."

"Paris! He oversaw the delivery in Paris!" Waraabe screaming once more.

"Right, then. This is for the boys in Hereford" Price said, the two women heard two gunshots.

They thought the worse out of the two gun shots, but was relieved to hear Price calling over to Nikolai. Diamond started to wonder about this Volk character. She then was interrupted by Nikolai saying.

"Almost there. The LZ looks clear but the sand storm is moving fast."

Diamond then went back to her thoughts of Volk, she then knew she had to do some research on him. Diamond left the room without informing Melody.

Diamond headed back to her room. For a minute she wondered where Grinch went, but shook it off.

She just arrived. She entered her room and headed to go get her laptop on the couch. She then opened it an turned it on, she typed in a couple codes then she access the military data base.

She knew none of the Task force could access it without getting traced back, so she might as well do it.

Diamond then went to the search Antagonists profile's, she typed in Volk location Paris.

She found out that Volk was working with Makarov, he was his bomb maker. She then skimmed a few more stuff then closed her laptop. Diamond got up without her crutches, then headed out the door. She headed back to Melody to see if there's any updates on the guys.

* * *

><p>At the lounge, Sandman, Truck, Grinch, and Frost were all talking.<p>

Frost looked at Grinch, then looked around a bit.

"Hey Grinch, where's Diamond?" Frost asked.

"She's with Melody, making sure the guys are alright" Grinch answered.

Frost then looked over at the T.V.

Something then struck Grinch's mind. He then thought.

'I wonder if Diamond, wants us to tell the team about us?'

Grinch then shook his head, then sat up. Which got the guys attention.

"What's up, Grinch?" Sandman asked.

"I think you guys need to know something" Grinch started to explain, then looked at his teammates.

"Me and Diamond...Are well together" Grinch explained, the team was slightly surprised. But had a feeling that was going to happen.

"Really? I always though she would go out with Truck" Frost stated.

Grinch and Truck looked at Frost, Grinch just arched a eyebrow at him. The group just looked back at the T.V.

* * *

><p>When Diamond got back to Melody, she heard a lot of gun firing. Diamond then asked.<p>

"Melody, what happened? They should be at the exfil already"

"They got ambushed, they have to make it to the second LZ"

"God damn it!" Diamond then said, walked over to the screens and leaned over a bit.

Then they both heard Price say.

"Nikolai, the LZ is in sight." Diamond felt some relief.

Diamond stood next to the comm and screen hearing the men clearing out every floor of the building. Then heard Nikolai say.

"The site is too hot! I can't land!"

"Yuri, get on the remote turret and thin them out!"

Diamond's worry's started to come back. Then she heard what sounded like a helicopter going down. Price then yelled.

"We gotta get off this roof!"

Diamond then started to get heated. She now hated just standing there and doing nothing and just hearing what's happening. She then realized that she now knew how Melody felt, about staying behind.

"What the bloody hell are we going to do now?" The two heard Soap say. Diamond shook her head knowing Soap would asked something like that.

"Echo team, Nikolai's bird is down and the sand storm is right on top of us! We need a emergency exfil!" Price stated.

"Roger, We'll contact you when we get the fix on Nikolai."

"C'mon lads! We have to reach Nikolai before Waraabe's men do!" Price ordered.

Diamond then heard gun firing, then heard it suddenly stopped. She knew the men had cleared out the area they we're in. A few moments, the gun firing picked up again.

Then it got quiet, she then heard Echo team leader inform.

"Price, we've reached Nikolai, but we're under heavy fire!"

"Hang on, we're almost there!"

Diamond and Melody could hear them shooting at all the enemies that are heading for Nikolai.

"There's Nikolai's chopper" Soap informed.

The gun fire picked up a lot, it sounded like it was everywhere.

"Damn it! Their surrounded, how the hell..." Diamond stopped.

"Still can hear you.." Soap said

"Oh shut up an concentrate on getting home! That goes for you too Price and Yuri" Diamond ordered.  
>Soap did not say anything else, Yuri laughed a bit at Diamond and Price just shook his head.<p>

"Good to see you, mates! Where's the convoy?"

"We've got two vehicles fifty meters to the northwest!"

"Alright! Yuri grab Nikolai! Everyone else support and fall back!" Price ordered the team.

Diamond then finally felt some amount of relief, but she waited by the comm to hear the men say it was all good and clear. She looked down at Melody, noticing that Melody looked even more nervous then her. Diamond grinned at Melody, then looked back at the screens.

A few seconds, they then heard vehicles driving. Diamond sighed in relief. Then heard Soap asked.

"So, Volk's in Paris, how are we getting there in the middle of a bloody war?"

"We can't. But I know who can"

**_Me: Hey Price can I tell them who. Price: No, they have to wait for the next chapter. Me: Ugh!._**

**_Lol Well you heard the British man, you gotta wait lol. So you probably know who Price is talking about, but if you don't well then you have a surprise for the next chapter. R&R Please and Thank you!  
><em>**


	22. This Changes Nothing

Two hours past by, and 141 had just came back from there recent mission from Somalia.

Diamond, and Melody both walked out to the chopper. After figuring out when they would arrive, a few moments after the women headed to the chopper. Grinch then ran behind them, trying to catch up with Diamond.

Once the two women got to the chopper, Soap walked out first over to Melody and Diamond. Soap walked in front of Melody and gathered her face in his hands, and pressed his lips against her's. Diamond then heard them mumble something to each other, but she couldn't make it out.

Diamond then heard somebody running in the distance behind her she turned her head. To find Grinch approaching her. Diamond's eye's widened a bit, not knowing where he was for the past two hours.

"Grinch? Where were you today? I couldn't find you anywhere." Diamond stated, not completely turned toward Grinch's direction. Grinch then slowed down his pace as he approached Diamond.

"You walk fast for having a broken leg and where are your crutches?...But yeah I was in the lounge the whole time" Grinch replied, now in front of her.

Diamond looked up into his dark blue eye's, then shook her head. She turned toward the chopper, and saw Price and Yuri coming out.

Diamond then noticed, at that very instant. She didn't feel nervous anymore with Yuri around her, and she doesn't get lost in his eye's anymore. Which was a big relief for her because that meant she really loved Grinch.

"So Price, while you guys were on the mission. I got some information on Volk" Diamond informed walking with Price and Yuri, Grinch was besides Diamond.

"Okay, it's good that you say that...Gather your team and meet me in my office." Priced ordered, he then split from the group to go to his office. Yuri just stayed walking with Diamond and Grinch, then Diamond looked over at Grinch.

"Come on" Diamond said, now walking with a faster pace then Grinch was.

"Wait Diamond, god damn your too fast" Grinch joked, jogging behind her. Leaving Yuri walking by his self.

After a few minutes of brisk walking for the two. They met to the team's quarters.

"Wait, Grinch was the whole team in the lounge with you?" Diamond asked, now completely stopped and turned toward Grinch.

"Yeah" Grinch replied, crossing his arms.

"You could of told me that before I walked all this way" Diamond joked, looking at him with a fake annoyed expression. She then started walking toward the lounge.

"I didn't know where you were going in the first place." Grinch replied, jogging after her once again.

Once the two got to the the lounge they saw their three teammates. Diamond just approached the doorway.

"Hey Metal, we gotta meet up in Price's office." Diamond announced, while Grinch was now coming in. The guys nodded at Diamond, then got up and started to walk out the door and to Price's office. Diamond and Grinch followed behind the three.

After a couple minutes they met to Price's office. Sandman opened the door then entered, Frost, Truck, Diamond then Grinch followed behind. Diamond walked over to the right chair, and plopped herself on it.

"Okay Price, we're here. What do you need to talk to us about?" Diamond asked, then looked over at Price with her arms crossed.

"Well, Makarov's bomb maker Volk, is in Paris. We need to act before he bolts and I can't make the window. You guy's are the only ones I trust with this." Price explained to The Metal team.

"We'll get on it right away" Sandman replied.

"Price, I also found that Volk used Fregata Industries as a front to distribute the WMD's." Diamond informed, sitting back in her chair.

Price just rubbed his head, at the information.

"We have to call this into Overlord, Boss. And tell him about Volk if he doesn't already know" Diamond stated, getting up. Sandman nodded and agreed with her.

Diamond then headed out the door with the four following behind her. Diamond walked in the middle of Sandman and Grinch.

"Boss, is okay if I call it into Overlord?" Diamond asked, looking over at Sandman. Sandman nodded at her, giving her permission.

Frost was walking behind Diamond then realized, Diamond was walking on her two feet.

"Hey Diamond, isn't your leg hurting you?" Frost asked.

"Not really, actually after I took my pain killers I felt a lot better." Diamond replied.

The team walked to their quarters, once they reached their destination. They split ways into their rooms. Diamond then entered her room and headed to her bedroom. She got her cell phone off the bed, she went through her phone log and looked for the number Overlord had called from the last time. She then found it and called it.

The phone rang a few times, then someone answered.

"Overlord, This is Metal 0-2 Sergeant First Class Diamond. I've found a lead on Makarov's bomb maker." Diamond stated, then jumped on the bed.

"Okay, go ahead."

"His bomb maker is named Volk, hes located in Paris. We have to get him before he gets away."

"Yes I hear you, I will inform the French Special Forces. I will call you in, when we have further information on his location."

"Okay" Diamond replied, hanging up the phone

Diamond then put down her phone beside her, she then laid flat on the bed, with her legs hanging on the side. She closed her eye's for a minute.

Then jumped, when she felt something on top of her. She quickly opened her eye's and found herself face to face with Grinch, but he was more like hovering over her.

"Surprise!" Grinch said, getting back up in a standing position.

"Ugh...You really need to brush, bro" Diamond joked, sitting up on the bed.

"I'm not your bro. I'm your boyfriend" Grinch joked back, looking down at her.

"Fine. You really need to brush, boy...Better?" Diamond replied, with a smile.

"Yes, my sweet dear piece of work" Grinch said, with a grin.

Diamond rolled her eye's at him and then laid back down.

Grinch looked over at Diamond, trying to relax. So he just laid his self right next to Diamond, close to the edge of the bed. Diamond felt his presence near her, so she turned over enough to hug him. But not all plans go as planed.

Grinch then fell off the bed, Diamond couldn't help but laugh. Grinch just looked up at her, and laughed at his self.

"You did that on purpose" Grinch said, getting up from the floor. Then stood up.

"No, I was trying to hug you, but with your clumsy self. Of course you fell on the floor." Diamond joked, getting up a bit and looked up at Grinch.

"How about we do this" Grinch replied, then picked up Diamond in a bridal way, and positioned her a vertical way on the right side of the bed. Grinch then walked around to the left side and laid down next to her.

"Isn't this better?" Grinch asked looking over at her.

Diamond didn't respond, she just put her right hand over Grinch's chest and put her head on his chest. Grinch just wrapped both of his arms around Diamond waist.

Grinch looked down at her and smiled.

"I guess that means a yes" Grinch stated, Diamond just closed her eye's and fell asleep on Grinch's chest.

The next morning, Soap was heading to Diamond's room to tell her something. Once he arrived at the door, he knocked a few times but then opened the door, it was unlocked.

Soap looked around but didn't see no one, then he saw her bedroom door opened. He peaked over at the bedroom then found Diamond and Grinch holding each other, fast asleep.

"I have to get a picture of this" Soap said, remembering the time she took a picture of him at the bar.

Soap then heard movement, then saw Diamond getting up trying to open her eye's.

"Don't think about, MacTavish. I know where you live" Diamond joked, rubbing her eye's. Soap looked over Grinch still sleeping.

"I thought you said Grinch..." Soap started to say, then was interrupted.

"Wait for it" Diamond said, then she put up one, then two, then three figures. After the third one Grinch started snoring as loud as ever.

"That's pretty loud" Soap commented.

"I know, let's go in the living room" Diamond replied, getting up from the bed. An heading out the bedroom door.

She closed the door behind her then looked up at Soap.

"So why you here?" Diamond asked, walking over to the one seat couch then plopped herself on it.

"Well you see...Last night me and Melody..." Soap started to say.

"Let me guess, you guys eloped" Diamond joked, looking at Soap still standing.

"Not exactly, I asked her to marry me. An don't tell no one" Soap replied, with a stern look.

"What!...I won't...But still how?" Diamond asked, so surprised that he wasn't joking.

"Diamond, I love her. I really do" Soap explained. Diamond just sighed at her 'brother's' words.

"Ask yourself this Soap..." Diamond paused.

Soap was starting to get worried that, she was not on same side with him asking Melody to marry him.

"How in hell does Melody love YOU. Your way out of her league" Diamond joked smiling at him. Soap walked over behind Diamond and hit her head.

"You think that will effect me, your wrong" Diamond said, acting like the hit was nothing. Soap then looked at her right leg, then slapped it.

Diamond screamed in pain, she rubbed her thigh. Her screams were not ending. Which worried Soap.

"Diamond, I'm sorry are you oka..." Soap said in worry.

Diamond stopped screaming then looked up at Soap.

"You think that would hurt my leg, you Scottish dumby my leg is healed." Diamond replied with a smile. Soap glared at her.

"Oh really, so if I put another shot in it. Will it still be healed" Soap joked, taking out his pistol from his side.

"And if I put a bullet in your head, you think that will heal?" Diamond joked back, taking out her one USP. 45.

Then their attention was directed, to the bedroom door opening. They saw Grinch come out, still half asleep. Grinch then saw the two pointing the pistols at each other, and opened his eye's all the way.

"What are you guy's doing?" Grinch asked, very weary.

"Oh I was about to kill Soap" Diamond answered, very mellow.

"I don't think Melody would like that, she might come an kill you" Soap replied with a grin, putting back his pistol.

"Oh yeah, I know I can take her" Diamond joked.

"She's a Captain, and your a Sergeant First Class. She out of YOUR league" Soap said, looking down at her.

"Remember MacTavish, what I learned from you and Price" Diamond stated, looking up at him and putting back her pistol.

"That's right...She will still kick your ass, cause she can kick mine" Soap joked and laughed a bit, Diamond laughed along with him.

About Four weeks after, Diamond and her Team was in the lounge with their attention directed to the T.V. Diamond then heard her phone vibrating on the table, she picked it up. It shown a unknown number, she then answered it.

"Hello?" Diamond answered unsure.

"Metal 0-2, this is Overlord. French Special Forces have located Volk, we need your team right away" Overlord explain, Diamond then tapped Grinch's shoulder once he looked over at her, she made a sign to go get a pen and paper.

Grinch got her the paper and pen an gave it to her.

"Overlord, can you send me the closest American base near Paris?" Diamond asked.

"Yes, I will send the coordinates to your phone right...Now." Overload replied, Diamond's text went off. She wrote down the coordinates.

"Okay, we should be at this base in about three hours. Please inform them of our timing." Diamond instructed.

"Yes, will do. Good luck. Overlord, out" Overlord replied, then hanging up the phone. Diamond looked over at Grinch looking at her.

"Metal! We're being called in, we have to leave now" Diamond announced, getting up and heading out the door and to her room. Grinch and the rest followed behind.

A few minutes later, Grinch reached his room. He saw Diamond was already dressed, he knew he had to make it quick because he was the pilot. Grinch hurried in the bedroom and got dressed Diamond looked around the place for her helmet.

She finally found it on the couch, she put it on. The helmet was a lot of sizes bigger then her head, she knew whose it was though.

She then headed out the front door, and knocked on Sandman's door. Sandman then opened his door with her helmet in his hands.

They traded helmets, then went back to getting ready. Diamond went back to her room, she knocked on the bedroom and entered. She saw Grinch shirtless, she went over to the mirror and brushed her hair and to put on her contacts.

She could see Grinch in the mirror, she couldn't resist on looking at his muscular body it was her first time seeing him like that. Then Grinch noticed she was looking at him, Diamond quickly looked back at herself.

"So you like what you see" Grinch joked, flexing a bit. Diamond turned around and rolled her eye's at him.

"Don't get full of yourself... Hurry up and get ready!" Diamond replied, while leaving the bedroom.

She blushed the whole time seeing Grinch like that, but she didn't want to admit it.

Ten minutes after, Diamond and her team were walking to the plane, then she heard Soap's voice from the distance. She turned around, and saw Soap, and Price.

"What are you guys doing here?" Diamond yelled, and stopped walking. Price and Soap caught up pretty quick.

"What? We can't wish you good luck?" Soap asked with a grin. Diamond smiled at the two.

"Haha...Thank you so much guys I really don't need good luck, on this mission. No, I need a miracle" Diamond joked, making the two men laugh.

"Don't lose faith Diamond..Remember who dares wins" Price stated. Diamond remember the old saying back in S.A.S.

Diamond just smiled at the two, she looked behind her hearing the plane staring up.

Diamond then walked away from the two, she then heard the Scottish man say.

"Hey Diamond, don't try any stupid shit" Soap stated with a smile, Diamond laughed then started walking backwards to the plane.

"No promises, MacTavish!" Diamond replied, now entering the plane.

Diamond and the rest of the team were in the plane. Diamond just arrived to the cockpit, she felt kind of weird now. The last two times she was in the cockpit, her pilot was Grinch her teammate. Now it's Grinch her boyfriend.

She just shook it from her thoughts and sat in the left seat.

After two minutes, Grinch and Diamond were raising the speed of the plane. There goal speed was 180mph, well not really a goal they had to get it there.

They finally got the plane to 180mph, they were fifty meters above the track. Then Diamond and Grinch started to pull down on the starring wheel so the plane could raise higher.

Diamond looked over Grinch.

"Hey Grinch, when is our arrival time?" Diamond asked, still looking over at him.

"Uh...About, an hour or so" Grinch replied, still looking at the sky.

"Good, we'll get there before time" Diamond stated, then looked back at the sky.

As the five knew it. It was already an hour, and they had made it to the base. They all loaded up into a chopper, with just them in it, with Truck as there pilot. But before they loaded up, they we're given gas mask because of the Chemical attack that happen not long ago.

As Diamond was in the back of the chopper, she looked over at Truck.

"I didn't know you could fly?" Diamond said. Truck glanced back at her, then back at the sky.

"Yeah, but only choppers. Not planes." Truck explained.

"There not that different, you know" Diamond stated.

"Let's just say I had a bad experience with plane's" Truck commented. After Diamond heard that she just left it alone.

The team then made their way to Paris, Sandman then called in.

"Overlord, this is Metal 0-1. We are heading to the infil point now" Sandman said in his helmet mic.

"Roger 0-1, French Special Forces have located Volk. GIGN tracked him deep behind enemy line's, but they're pinned down." Overlord explained.

"And you want us to unpin?" Sandman asked.

"Prosecute the target as needed, but Volk come's back alive."

_**I wonder how Diamond and Grinch will act toward each other on the mission? More protective or the same? What do you think? R&R Please and Thank You! **_


	23. Fears, and Worries

The Metal team was now approaching their infil, as they were approaching they heard somebody call in.

"Any station, any station, this is ODA 595. All civilians at The Louvre are dead. Requesting decon units and medivac."

"595, this is Overlord actual. Negative. All US forces in Paris are engaged. Triage the civilians and move your team upwind of the plume." The team heard Overlord reply.

Once Diamond heard that, she just closed her eye's trying not to think of the millions of lives lost.

The helicopter was now at the infil point, Sandman got out first.

"This area's still dirty from the chemical attack. Keep your masks on" Sandman informed.

Diamond then jumped out of the chopper, and walked next to him.

"Don't got to tell me twice" Diamond commented, holding her G36 assault rifle, with extended mags.

"Truck, we're on the deck and moving" Sandman said, seeing the chopper fly away.

"Roger. I'll meet you at the LZ in one hour. Good luck" Truck replied.

The four scanned the first level of the building to see if it was clear. They saw it was, then they jumped down. They were now entering the building.

"Metal 0-1. GIGN is pinned down at the palme d' or restaurant. Get there fast or we'll lose the only shot we've got at finding Makarov" Overlord explained.

"Roger, Wilco" Sandman confirmed, running inside of the building.

The team made it to a blocked edge, they saw a few dead bodies but checked if they were still breathing.

"595 sounds like they got hit hard. Lot of rooks in that unit." Grinch stated, walked back to the blocked edge.

"No one's a rook today" Sandman said, while pushing a piece of drywall out of the way. So the team could walk on the edge.

"Ladies first" Grinch said gesturing Diamond.

"Nice getting rid of your girlfriend so fast" Diamond joked, walking first on the edge. Grinch just chuckled at her comment, he then went after her.

"Watch your step" Grinch informed the team.

"You just tried to kill me, now you tell me to watch me step. You very bi polar, you know" Diamond joked once more. Grinch just looked over at her still moving and reaching the full ground.

They started to head down the building.

"0-1, be advise GIGN is taking heavy casualties. They won't last long. You'll need to double time it to make the RV." Overlord informed.

"Patch me through to 'em" Sandman requested, while going through a hallway. The team then heard a man with a French accent in their headsets.

"This is Sabre! How much longer?" Sabre the leader of GIGN asked.

"Three minutes out. Just keep your perimeter secure. We're almost there" Sandman replied, going throw a door way, then down some stairs then reached a window.

"Please, just hurry!" Sabre said.

"Let's go!" Sandman said.

The team took cover by the window, then they started to see enemies in the building across.

"Contacts! Building across the street!" Grinch informed, shooting at the hostiles.

"Down the stairs" Sandman ordered, going down the stairs. The three followed behind.

Grinch jumped out of the window. Diamond saw that then jumped out as well, she went under cover by him.

"Boss, we'll try to clear out the second floor" Diamond said shooting at the hostiles on the second floor.

"Roger that! Frost with me! Hit the bookstore!" Sandman said going down the stairs.

Diamond and Grinch saw Sandman and Frost go into the bookstore they then looked up at the second floor and shot any remaining enemies. They then made their way down to the book store, they took cover by a table.

"On the balcony!" Diamond informed, shooting at some going up the stairs.

The team cleared out the bookstore, both floors. Then they went through a doorway.

"Clear! Check the door!" Grinch said.

"The restaurant is at the end of this alley" Diamond informed, the team was stacked by the door waiting for Frost.

"Sabre, this is Sandman. Watch your fire to the north. We are coming to you" Sandman said, shoving the door open.

"Copy that. Merde, we're glad to see you" Sabre replied.

As the team shoved open the door they saw two enemy hostile get shot. They made there way down the alley, then saw one man pulling another man into the building.

"It's the GIGN!" Diamond informed, walking over to the building.

"That all of 'em?" Grinch asked, walking in front of her.

The team then started to jog to the building entrance, once they got there. They ran into what look like to be a kitchen. They then spotted in front of man.

"What's your status?" Sandman asked. The team then heard a familiar voice.

"Seven men standing" Sabre replied.

"Where's Volk?" Diamond questioned, re-stocking up on ammo.

"The Russian's launched a chemical attack from a staging ground in the catacombs. We believe Volk is there" Sabre explained. Diamond full attention was directed at the word catacombs.

"Wait, did you say catacombs?" Diamond asked, Sabre nodded. Diamond put her right arm on the ammo crate, then put her head on her arm and took a deep breath.

Grinch looked over at her, then walked over to her and put a hand on her back.

"Diamond, you okay?" Grinch asked, seeing her stand up.

"Yeah...Sabre we got your six, lead the way" Diamond stated, taking a P90 with a red dot that she picked from one of the enemies, and had it her hand then started jogging out the kitchen and stacked up by a door way. Sabre ran through the door way.

The guys then ran after Sabre, Grinch ran over to Diamond by the door way.

"Diamond you sure you okay? You don't look to good" Grinch asked, looking at her.

"Grinch I'm okay!" Diamond replied, running through the door way.

They shot at the hostiles in the area and that were trying to come in.

"We gotta get across that courtyard!..Grinch, Frost, Diamond. Lay down fire. Move! Move! " Sandman stated, running out of the building into the open. The three followed behind.

"Moving!" Grinch yelled, running out the area and spraying his gun. Diamond followed behind and did the same thing.

"RPG! Top of the stairs!" Sandman informed.

"I got him" Diamond said shooting at where the RPG's were at. She shot down one.

"Hostile down!" Diamond informed.

The team cleared out the street and the stairs. They made their way up the stairs.

"Follow me!" Sabre said, going into a building. The four followed behind.

"This way move!" Sandman said to his team, and was directing them to go inside.

They reached two windows, which showed enemies shooting at them. The team ducked under the windows and shot at all the hostiles, that were on the balcony's of the other building.

Once they cleared the balcony, they went left and jumped down from the floor they were on. They came onto a street, they went down the street and reached a set of stairs. They saw multiple hostiles at the end of the stair case.

"Boss, we got bad guys inbound" Grinch informed.

"How many we got?" Sandman asked, now approaching the staircase.

"It looks like god damn Moscow down there...We're going to need air support" Diamond stated. Grinch, Frost, and Diamond went down the first set of stairs and took cover by the metal railings.

"Warhammer, this is Metal 0-1. Request fire mission, over." Sandman called in.

"Roger, Metal 0-1. Establish in orbit at 12,000 feet. Fullload. Mark your target" The AC-130 Pilot replied.

"Frost, throw the smoke at the targets!" Diamond said to him, Frost looked at her and grabbed the smoke from his vest. He then threw the smoke an purple smoke started to come out.

"Engaging." AC-130 Pilot said, as he saw the smoke. The team then saw all the hostile wiped out in seconds.

"Down the alley!" Sabre said, the team ran down the stairs.

They went right then saw enemies, they then saw another set of multiple hostiles at the end of the street.

"Frost! Your up!" Diamond said, Frost then tossed the smoke to the enemy targets.

"Russian's roping from the choppers" Grinch informed.

"Don't worry about that" Diamond commented, seeing the purple smoke appear.

Then the AC-130 bombed the area where all the targets were at.

"Direct hit! Good work!" Sandman said running for cover.

Frost then saw a Russian BTR at the end of the street. He then threw the smoke directly on the tank.

"Firing" AC-130 informed. They bombed the tank and destroyed it.

"BTR, destroyed!" Sandman yelled.

The group quickly cleared out the area from any left over hostiles.

"Area clear!" Grinch informed.

"The entrance is up ahead" Sabre said, running down the street.

The group ran down the street following Sabre, they then stopped at a what looked like to be a sewer drain.

"Metal 0-1, I am bingo on fuel. Give me ten mikes to gas up and re-arm, over" AC-130 explained.

"Copy that. Thanks for the assist, Warhammer" Sandman replied.

"Over here. The entrance to the catacombs!" Sabre announced. Diamond cringed at the word catacombs.

Sandman then went over to the entrance and pushed over the drain. Diamond looked down as he was pushing it.

They saw Sabre climbed down first, then Sandman. Diamond was still looking down at the whole. Grinch looked over at her.

"You going to go?" Grinch asked, as Frost was going down.

"Uh..Yeah just give me a second" Diamond replied. Grinch walked over to her and put his left had on her lower back.

"Diamond, are you scared of going into the catacombs?" Grinch asked, Diamond didn't respond she just looked up at him. Grinch just looked at her, and took her right hand.

"Diamond, don't be scared we're all here" Grinch stated.

"You make me sound like I'm four" Diamond replied, sitting down on the ground and let her feet dangled in the whole she grabbed the ladder and started to go down.

Grinch just grinned at her, and waited a few seconds and started to go down his self. Once they got down, they saw Sandman scanning for something.

"Checking for toxins. Hold up" Sandman said, still walking around. They then heard a beep from the scanner.

"I've got a negative contamination in this area. Masks off, but keep your eye's open." Sandman informed taking his mask off. The group also took off there mask.

"We need to minimize our signature. One light source only" Sandman said.

"Understood. Follow me, an stay close" Sabre replied taking the lead. Sandman, Frost, Diamond and Grinch followed Sabre in a line.

Grinch let Diamond walk in between him and Frost because of her fears.

"Metal 0-1, Blue Force dropped the fix on your position" Overlord said slightly loud, over the comm.

"We're in the catacombs. Proceeding to possible target location" Sandman whispered into his headset.

"Roger 0-1. We're sending a Ranger QRF to your location. Mark your route with flares so they can locate your postion." Sandman explained.

"Roger, your last. 0-1 out" Sandman replied, the group then turned left.

They move down the stairs further into the sewers. As they move, they mark flares behind them.

"Smells like shit down here" Grinch joked, trying to make Diamond's fears go away a bit. An of course it slightly worked, Diamond chuckled a bit at his comment.

"Yeah, well at least it won't kill you" Sandman commented.

Sabre comes to water way. He looks both ways and moves left.

"Clear! Move up" Sabre said going right.

"Where's the rest of GIGN?" Sandman asked, Sabre. While he lights a flare and puts it on the ground.

"A chemical strike hit our barracks at Satory last night. Most of my men died within minutes" Sabre answered.

"A friend of mine was at Satory" Sandman commented, which got Diamond and the rest of his team's attention.

"Je suis desole (I'm sorry)...This is why Volk must pay for what he's done." Sabre said.

"He will. I'll see to that" Grinch commented, Diamond slightly glanced back at Grinch.

Sandman lights another flare. They continue through the sewers until they see a door marked danger. Faucon takes a crowbar and yanks the lock off. Sabre kick open and says.

"Bienvenue"

"Stay sharp" Sandman informed his men.

Diamond then gripped her P90 a little more, and tried to snap out her fears. She then felt the same feeling when she was a FNG back on her first day of S.A.S.

The group was now moving into a tunnel. The team made their way through a narrow crevice.

They move under a bar and continue to down the catacombs. They go left. A explosion above the ground shakes the tunnel.

"Those AC-130's can't be any quieter" Diamond said, letting her nerves get to her.

"Easy Diamond" Grinch commented, noticing her fears are getting the best of her.

"This way. Approaching suspected location of HVI. 100 meters." Sabre informed.

The team now enter a dungeon like room where the walls are made of hundreds of skulls and skeletons.

"Holy shit" Diamond said, as she saw the skulls on the wall.

"How many bodies do you think are buried down here?" Grinch asked, still behind Diamond.

"Don't know. Let's make sure we don't join them." Sandman replied.

"Hey Grinch" Diamond said.

"Hm..." Grinch answered.

"Remind me to start drinking when I get back to the base" Diamond joked, feeling all her nerves getting to her head. Her team just laughed at her.

The group moved down a hall. As Sabre moves up, a Russian slams down a gate onto Sabre. Sabre kills him as he was about to fire. Sabre pushes away the gate and they engage the Russians at the other end of the hall.

At this point, Diamond's jumpiness is at a high.

"Let's go!" Sandman said, suddenly the team got flashed and they couldn't see anything.

"Flashbang!" Grinch informed.

"Really Grinch! I hadn't noticed!" Diamond said, rubbing her eye's.

The team's eye site started to come back. They then started to see a man running up the stairs.

"We got a runner!" Grinch started to say.

"It's Volk!" Diamond ended his sentence.

"Overlord! We have a positive ID on the HVI. In hot pursuit!" Sandman informed.

"Roger, 0-1. Remember we need Volk captured alive. He holds the only actionable intel on Makarov." Overlord stated.

They engage the Russian's in the room.

"Move! Move! Move!" Sandman yelled, running up the stairs.

The rest of the group makes there way up the metal stairs. They come to another hall with a few hostiles, Volk is seen climbing up a ladder.

"He's heading up the ladder!" Grinch said.

They clear the area and pursue up the ladder. They run up the stairs and out to the street. Volk is seen getting in a grey car which drives away, escorted by another vehicle.

"Volk's getting in the grey sedan!" Grinch yelled, seeing it drive away first.

"Get in the blue van! Move!" Sandman ordered.

"You go! I'll cover you!" Sabre replied, the team shot at hostiles that were in there way.

They finally reached the van, Grinch ran in the drivers seat and Diamond was next to him, she took the back her P90 and rammed it into the already broken glass. Sandman and Frost were in the back.

"Gun it!" Sandman ordered, Grinch then pressed his foot on the pedal.

He drove as fast he could, trying to catch up to Volk.

At the intersection, he drives into two Russian armored cars, a body tumbles on the hood of the van. Diamond then shot him.

"Hm...Russian bastard thinks he can take a ride with us" Diamond joked, as she was still shooting at the hostiles on the street.

"Diamond! We're going to need you back here!" Sandman yelled.

Diamond climbed to the back of the van, Frost kicked open the back doors. They then saw a Russian tank was chasing them down the street.

"They're targeting us!" Grinch yelled.

Just as the tank was firing at them, Grinch drives down a set of stairs, making it miss them. They bump into a store, the three hold off the hostiles.

"Step on it! Grinch!" Diamond yelled. Still shooting.

Grinch starts driving again, then another vehicle with enemies are chasing behind them. Frost shoots down the gunner. But then out of no where a enemy hind come up behind them.

"Hind incoming!" Grinch informed, looking in the review mirror.

"Damn it Grinch! You always got to point out the obvious" Diamond said very frustrated, and just seeing the hind made her more.

"Drive! Drive!" Sandman yelled.

"Taking a short cut!" Grinch informed.

Grinch drives down a ledge down to another street. As they drive through a hall of stores, the Hind fires its guns through the glass ceilings.

"That helo's making another run at us!" Sandman said, seeing the hind catching up with them.

Just then Grinch spotted a grey sedan.

"Got him!" Grinch informed, talking about Volk.

"Diamond, ride shotgun" Sandman ordered, Diamond.

Diamond makes her way to the front seat, which made her accidentally hits Grinch's head with her elbow.

"Hey!" Grinch yelled.

"Yeah, yeah! Keep driving!" Diamond replied.

"We're gaining on him! Floor it!" Diamond yelled.

"Target is dead ahead!" Grinch informed.

"Frost, take the shot!" Sandman ordered.

Frost fires and takes out the car's back tires. The car starts to veer out of control.

"He's hit! He's hit!" Grinch said.

Volk's car swerves to the right and hits a wall. Grinch rams the van to the side of the sedan and pushes it through the street. Diamond, Frost and Sandman take out all the gunmen in the car. They crash through a fence and the sedan is thrown through a garbage bin. The van hits it and stops.

"Rabbit vehicle is down! Get out!" Sandman ordered.

The team got out of the van. Sandman runs to the car and pulls out Volk, punching him and slamming him on the hood of the car and drags him off.

"C'mere, asshole! This is Metal 0-1! Jackpot! Volk secure! Aren't you, you son of a bitch!" Sandman said, punching him one last time.

"Hey Boss, watch it..." Diamond started to say, Sandman arched a eyebrow at her.

"You can't have all the fun...He needs to feel a woman punch the hell outta him!" Diamond joked, punching Volk in the face making his nose bleed.

"Bring him in for interrogation. We'll extract any intel he has on Makarov." Overlord ordered.

"Truck, we've got Volk! We're on our way!" Grinch informed.

Diamond then walked over to Grinch, and punched his left shoulder. Grinch looked at her with a bit of a questionable expression.

"Thank you" Diamond said, looking into his dark blue eye's.

"Heh. That's how you say thank you?" Grinch asked joking, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah..You better be glad I even punched you" Diamond joked, crossing her arms.

"I rather nothing, if you thank me too many times. I might lose my arm" Grinch said, laughing. Diamond just smirked at him.

Diamond turned back to Sandman and Volk, the two walked over to him.

Suddenly they heard a air craft behind them, they turned around and saw their exfil.

"There's our ride. Get Volk! Let's go!" Sandman yelled, running with Volk

The team started to run to the raptor, then it suddenly got shot at by a rocket.

"Whoa! Whoa! We're going down! We're going down!" They heard the Raptor pilot say.

Raptor 2 crashes into a pile of cars. Right in front of them.

"Overlord, primary LZ is compromised. Raptor is down. Moving to alternate." Sandman informed Overlord.

"Metal 0-1, established in orbit over AO Hammer. Request mark, over." The team heard the AC-130 Pilot say.

"Red smoke on the LZ! Need you to service targets North of that location! Everything else except danger close is clear to shoot." Sandman replied.

"Copy that, Metal 0-1. We gotcha." AC-130 confirmed.

The team stayed under cover until the AC-130 cleared out the area.

"Damn it, that angel of death better make it fast" Diamond said, crouching under the cement blockade.

Grinch looked over at her, and had a questionable expression.

"A angel of what?" Grinch asked, looking over at her.

"I sometimes call the AC-130 the angel of death, because of the many weapons it has. Also because it fly's in high altitude so it's kind of like a angel" Diamond explained.

Diamond then glanced over at the road where all the enemy tanks were at, there wasn't any.

"Warhammer, targets destroyed. Thanks for the assist" Sandman says.

"Solid copy, Metal 0-1. Overlord, Metal 0-1 is clear. Greenlight bomb run on target area West to East. I repeat, West to East." AC-130 replied, to Sandman and informed Overlord.

The team started to move from their location, and went left to the next street with the AC-130 watching out for them. As they were approaching the next street.

"Metal 0-1, we're seeing enemy activity headed your way. Recommend you hold your position until we've swept up, over." AC-130 Pilot informed.

"Roger. Wilco" Sandman confirmed.

The team then saw the AC-130 firing along the street in front of them, clearing it from any enemy hostiles. The team then spot a BTR heading down the street, but soon destroyed by the AC-130. Metal moves along the street, Sandman then throws the smoke.

"We've got smoke on the targets! You're cleared hot, Warhammer!" Sandman informed.

The AC-130 clears out all enemy hostiles in front of them. They then see the enemies going backward, into the buildings.

"Alright, they're falling back! Move up, move up!" Sandman said, as the team started moving down the street.

"Neutralizing targets, Metal 0-1. Danger close. Repeat, danger close." AC-130 informed.

The team moves several meters away from their previous position. Diamond and the team were all looking in front of them, but then Diamond heard gun firing in the back of her. She quickly turned around and got a ACR assault rifle from the floor by a dead enemy, and started to shoot at the enemies.

"Boss! We got hostiles on our 6!" Diamond yelled still shooting at them. Grinch and Truck started to shoot at them as well.

"Enemies on our flank!" Sandman yelled, into his mic noting the AC-130.

After that the enemies are quickly eliminated by the AC-130.

"Good work, Warhammer. We're Oscar Mike." Sandman said.

"Metal 0-1, we're engaging targets ahead of you. Hold your position." AC-130 Pilot instructed. After hearing that the team turned around to their 12 to see more enemy hostiles.

The team then looked up to see two enemy helicopters. Diamond went under cover, and took a deep breath.

"This is not a good day to be Metal" Diamond complained a bit.

"You can say that again" Grinch agreed.

Then looked up once more, seeing the enemy helicopters get shot down.

"Warhammer, we've got some enemy armor moving in." Sandman informed looking down the street.

**"**Copy that, Metal 0-1. Engaging enemy armor." AC-130 Pilot confirmed.

The AC-130 clears the area of the any enemy armor.

"Metal 0-1, looks like you're clear to move up. We'll keep an eye on you." AC-130 Pilot informed.

**"**We're going to keep left at the fork, over." Sandman stated, as the team got out from cover and started to run left down the street.

Then RPG's started to shoot at them from the building in front of them. One shot at Diamond, but she fell back and ran for cover. The team split in two on both sides of the street to go for cover.

"Warhammer, we got RPG fire from the building in front of us! Need you to hit it now!" Sandman informed, on the left side of the street.

**"**Copy that, we got smoke trails from RPG fire to the North West." AC-130 Pilot stated.

A few moments later, the building in front was now crumbling to the ground. Due to the amount of fire power the AC-130 gave to it.

"Damn!" Diamond said.

"Thanks for the assist! We're gonna cut through the hotel across the street!" Sandman said, while he said that Diamond and the team then saw rockets going for the AC-130.

Diamond barley saw the AC-130 in the clouds, but she could spot that it was being hit.

"We're taking more fire from the embassy! Give us a hand!" Sandman asked.

**"**Metal 0-1, we can give you one pass and one pass only. Okay. Go ahead and hit 'em." AC-130 Pilot stated.

**"**Building across the courtyard! Give me a 105 round right through it!" Sandman replied.

**"**Negative, Metal 0-1. We're under heavy enemy fire. Give us five mikes to circle back around." AC-130 informed.

**"**Alright. We'll draw fire. Truck and Frost, flank that MG so we can keep moving. Get ready. Go! Go! Go!" Sandman ordered.

Truck and Frost went up the stairs, and Grinch, Diamond, and Sandman stayed with Volk.

In a few minutes, Frost and Truck killed all the MG's. Diamond, Grinch and Sandman enter the courtyard and stayed under cover. They eliminate the hostiles in minutes.

"Move! Move! C'mon! Grinch, keep Volk behind cover!" Sandman ordered, Diamond slightly glance at Grinch but kept shooting at any stragglers.

"Affirmative!" Grinch confirmed, Diamond not completly looked over at Grinch. Grinch caught why she was looking at him.

"Let's go! Let's go! We're gonna strongpoint that monument just ahead! Grinch, bring Volk up when we're secure!" Sandman instructed, as he, Frost and Truck ran over to the monument.

Diamond looked over at Grinch, and stayed under cover, she didn't want to Grinch's side without know he was completely alright.

"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you!" Grinch said, Diamond just looked up into his dark blue eye's and just had worries building up inside. Diamond then got interrupted.

"Diamond! Get your ass over here!" Sandman ordered, Diamond quickly ran over to the monument.

Once she got there.

"The convoy will be here any second!" Truck informed.

Diamond then looked forward toward the wall, she then saw it crumble down. She then realized it was a enemy tank.

"Tank!" Diamond yelled getting back under cover.

"Talk to me, Warhammer, where we at?" Sandman asked.

**"**Metal 0-1, we're back on station and available for ten mikes." AC-130 Pilot replied.

**"**We have enemy armor right in front of us! We're marking with smoke!" Sandman informed. Diamond looked over at Frost.

"Toss the smoke on the tank!" Diamond instructed. He then threw the smoke exactly on top on the tank.

"Ok. Got your mark. Danger close."

The team then sees the AC-130 fire down and destroys the tank.

"Metal 0-1, this is Uniform 6-2. En route to your location." Uniform 6-2 stated.

**"**Copy that! We're almost at the intersection! One minute out!" Sandman replied.

The team moves out of the courtyard and make their way to the intersection. Where they find large groups of enemy infantry, tanks, and helicopters surrounding the area.

The team then spot two friendly Humvee's."

"The LZ is two clicks North of here. Let's get a move on!" Uniform 6-2 informed.

"Get Volk in the Humvee, let's go!" Sandman ordered. Grinch then shoved Volk into the car, then went around.

Grinch got in the left side and Frost got in the right, Diamond followed Grinch to the left side and looked around.

"There's no room!" Diamond stated. Grinch then looked at her and patted his lap, Diamond knew what that meant.

Diamond couldn't waste time and fight with him right now she grabbed the top of the vehicle, then ducked her head into the car and sat on Grinch's lap. The Humvee immediately took off.

"Warhammer, this is Uniform 6-2! We're moving out!" Uniform 6-2 stated.

**"**Copy that, 6-2." AC-130 Pilot confirmed.

A pair of MIGs drop rockets on them, barely missing the two Humvee's.

**"**Damn that was close!" Truck said, driving.

**"**Grinch, get on that .50!" Sandman ordered.

Grinch looked at Diamond, Diamond looked back at him.

"What?" Diamond asked.

"Get up on the .50" Grinch replied.

Diamond got up and armed the .50 on the top of the Humvee. She was glad she didn't have to sit on Grinch's lap.

**"**On it!" Diamond informed.

Diamond swung the .50 to the back of them where a enemy vehicle was shooting at them, she kept shooting back at them.

"Get these guys off our tail!" Uniform 6-2 said.

Diamond then see's the AC-130, destroy the enemy vehicles in the back of them. Diamond then got back down into the vehicle and back on Grinch's lap.

"Going left! We got enemy armor behind us! Take em out!" Sandman said.

The team makes a left trying to avoid the enemy vehicles_  
><em>

Grinch glanced at Diamond, and smiled a bit. Then said.

"It seems your conformable there"

Diamond just rolled her eye's at him, and try to squish his right leg she was sitting on. But Grinch didn't pay any mind to it.

"Going left! They're right on us! Take care of em!" Sandman said once again.

They make another left.

"Making a hard left!"

"Go right! Go right!"

The Humvee's go right.

They then run into two enemy helicopters fly towards the convoy.

"Floor it!" Sandman yelled.

Diamond looked out the window to see the AC-130 take out the enemy choppers.

Suddenly the team was about to enter a bridge, but then the front Humvee got hit by a tank.

"Whoa! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sandman yelled.

"Warhammer, the convoy is stalled. Armor on the bridge! Need you to hit it now!" Sandman stated.

"Metal 0-1, any ordnance on that bridge is gonna prevent you from getting to the LZ." AC-130 Pilot replied.

"Too late. This is the LZ now" Sandman commented.

"Get a Javelin from the Humvee and finish off those tanks!" Sandman ordered getting out the Humvee first. Diamond, Grinch, Truck then Frost got out.

Grinch watched over Volk and Diamond grabbed a Javelin.

"Frost! Grab the other, you hit the one on the left and I'll get the one on the right" Diamond instructed, Frost nodded in agreement.

Diamond and Frost both aimed for the two tanks, they waited for the Javelin to lock onto it's position. When it did they then launched a rocket the two.

A few moments later the two rockets struck the two enemy tanks.

"Tanks are down!" Truck informed.

The team then made their way up the bridge.

"Metal 0-1, mark targets with smoke and we'll give you some breathing room." AC-130 Pilot instructed.

Frost then heard that and tossed a smoke grenade, while the team was still moving up.

"Movin' up! Cover me!" Grinch said, moving up.

**"**Got you covered!" Truck and Diamond said at the same time, aiming at any hostiles by Grinch.

**"**Roger that. Taking out targets ahead of you." AC-130 Pilot confirmed.

They then see the AC-130 take out all of the targets on the bridge and then they start to move up.

**"**On me!" Sandman ordered.

The team then see's the Russian MIG fly in and bombs part of the bridge.

"Incoming!" Truck yelled, while going for cover.

"Overlord, this is Metal 0-1! Black LZ at grid 2, 7, 7, 5...Hold this position! We got three minutes until CAS gets here!" Sandman informed.

"Warhammer, we have enemy air support coming in! Need you to take care of 'em." Sandman ordered.

**"**0-1, we're bingo on fuel. CAS support will be here in thirty seconds. Just hold on." AC-130 Pilot replied.

**"**Roger! Thirty seconds, gentlemen!" Sandman said, looking over at Diamond remembering he said gentlemen.

Diamond was used to it by now, being called a man. Because of her many years in the Military.

**"**I don't think we'll last that long!" Grinch stated.

"We will! It's just going to be a long thirty seconds" Diamond commented.

A large group of armor comes in from the Eiffel Tower. The team then spots them.

**"**They got a ton of armor rollin in from the tower!" Truck informed.

**"**Last mag!" Grinch stated.

"Here!" Diamond yelled, tossing him a magazine.

**"**0-1, Odin 6. Can't tell who's who down there. Need you to mark the targets." Odin 6 stated.

**"**Negative! Nothing left to use! We're dead center on the bridge! Hit anything North of us with everything you've got!" Sandman informed.

**"**Overlord, bomb run is going to level everything in that area. Requesting clearance." Odin 6 requested.

**"**Odin, you do whatever you have to, to get those men back home." Overlord replied. Remembering the last thing the president said to him.

_"General, I want this man Volk alive. I don't care what it takes. You bring those men home in one piece."_

**"**Metal 0-1, this is Odin 6. Bombs away." Odin 6 informed.

**"**The tower's not gonna take much more that!" Grinch informed, looking up at the tower.

"Hey at least you could say you saw it standing before the war!" Diamond replied.

**"**Odin 6-2, bombs away, bombs away." Odin 6-2 also informed.

The friendly F-15s fly in and drop bombs on the bridge, obliterating everything near the Tower.

The Tower then broke in half and tipped over, into the river next to them._  
><em>

**"**Metal 0-1, this is Vandal 3. Heard you boys wanted a lift back to base." Vandal 3 said.

"Sounds good, Vandal. Anywhere but here." Sandman replied.

**"**What about Volk?" Truck asked.

**"**I'll take him. Make sure he gets on the next bird." Grinch stated. Diamond looked over at him.

**"**Alright, do it! ...and Grinch, we need him alive." Sandman commented.

Diamond walked over to him, Grinch looked up at her.

"Diamond you coming?" Frost asked.

"Nah...I'll catch the next one" Diamond stated. Frost nodded, Grinch just kept looking over at her and shook his head.

**"**Have a nice ride, gentlemen." Grinch said, as the chopper was lifting off.

Grinch looked back at Diamond, and crossed his arms. Diamond saw him in the corner of her right eye.

"What?" Diamond asked, crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you go, I would of been right behind you" Grinch asked.

"I don't trust you with Volk. You might kill him, and like I said before. I can't have you guys having all the fun, right" Diamond explained.

"Hm...Is that so, god Diamond I would of thought by now, you would of start telling me the truth" Grinch joked, walking closer to her. Diamond just sneered at his comment.

Grinch walked closer to her and rubbed her dirt filled cheek, which his right hand.

"Is a simple. I love you, and I don't want anything bad happen to you..Really that hard to say?" Grinch questioned her.

Diamond looked up at him with a slight arched eyebrow, and a little smirk coming out of her lip. She then saw their exfil. And walked over to the chopper, passing Grinch. Once she got into the chopper, she looked over at him.

"You going to bring Volk, or just stand like a fool there" Diamond joked, with smile.

Grinch pick up Volk to stand on his feet, and walked him to the chopper.

**Yeah I know this chapter is long, most of you wanted a long chapter so here it is. Going to try to make more of long chapters. Sorry for the delay, I took two days to write this and one day to edit it. So sorry. There might be another delay for the next chapter, because I got school, and Etc. So I apologize ahead of time. Lol.  
><strong>

** So yeah what do guys think about this chapter? R&R Please and Thank you!**

**Oh and to "The Man With No Name". Yes I am so yeah.  
><strong>


	24. My Way Of Saying Thank You

It's been about more then five hours, and the Metal has traveled back to their main base in America. Due to interrogating Volk, the team didn't want anybody else interrogating him but them.

Overlord let their request granted, and let them interrogate Volk their self's. They all thought.

'Since we went through hell to get him, we should at least have the honor of interrogating the bastard.'

It was now, 6:45 P.M. The team was now going in to interrogate Volk.

Sandman, Truck, Frost, Grinch and Diamond walked in to the interrogating room. They saw Volk's his hands and feet chained down. And he was wearing a orange prison suit.

Sandman walked over to Volk first, and leaned on the table next to him. He got a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his lighter, he breath in the smoke then blew it down to Volk's face.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your pick bastard" Sandman stated, taking in another breath of the cigarette.

"Fuck you!" Volk replied, then taking a punch to the face by Sandman.

Sandman then took the lit part of the cigarette and pushed it into right area of Volk's skin next to his right eye. Volk screamed in pain, Diamond couldn't help but grin evilly at Volk's screams.

"It seems we're going to do this the hard way. Who wants to go first?" Sandman asked, looking at the group.

All the guys glance over at Diamond, knowing she wanted to interrogate him first. Grinch turned his head toward Diamond.

"Diamond, your up first" Grinch stated, Diamond nodded, with a grin.

Sandman and the guys walked out the door and went into the observation room, where many monitors were showing Volk. The guys looked down at the monitors, and saw Diamond walking over to Volk.

Volk looked up at Diamond, and laughed. Diamond furrowed her eyebrows downward, and just wanted to punch him for whatever he's laughing at. But she had to act like a pro and not let her anger get to her.

"What are you laughing at!" Diamond yelled, but did not get any answer from the now smiling Volk.

"I said, what the hell are you laughing at!" Diamond yelled once more, and saw Volk's smile fade.

"So, your American women, no. Or slut" Volk said, analyzing her body.

"Oh shit, Diamond might kill the man" Truck commented, to the guys.

The guys heard what Volk said, and waited for Diamond to put her wrath in Volk's all they saw was Diamond walk around the table, and crack her knuckles.

She then walked out the interrogating room, and into the observation room. The guys looked over at her with very confused expressions. She then walked over to a corner of the room, and picked up something.

Grinch could spot something going around her five fingers, but didn't really make it out because of the lack of light in the observation room.

She walked back into the interrogating room, and the guys then got what was around her ten knuckles. It was ten spiked rings. The guys widened their eye's a bit of the site of it.

"Didn't think I would have to use these right away, but I have a really bad temper problem. Sometimes it's so bad, it makes me snap enough to torture a person enough to make them beg for death." Diamond explained, with a very deep voice.

Diamond saw in Volk's eye's there was something different, it looked like he felt threatened for his life. But he didn't really believe Diamond.

Diamond then walked over to the right side of Volk, and crossed her arms.

"You say sorry now for calling me that, or I'll make you beg for death" Diamond stated, Volk looked up at her and laughed.

"Stop talking, and get on this table and shake it for me" Volk replied, still laughing.

"Wrong answer Russian bastard!" Diamond yelled, slamming her right fist into his right eye and cheek.

Leaving a huge spot on the right side of his face bleeding. Diamond looked down at her right fist spiked rings, full of blood. She then heard the screams and cries of Volk, she then started to laugh.

"So you willing to cooperate now?" Diamond asked, Volk nodded still crying from the pain of his punch to his face.

"Wow, being a rich killing Russian bastard, always guarded. You crack pretty easily" Diamond said, taking off her rings and throwing them on the floor next to the door.

"So what do you know about Makarov, huh?" Diamond asked, walking to the wall in front of Volk and leaned on it.

No answers came out of Volk he just kept crying, about his face.

Diamond rolled her eye's after hearing ten second of him crying, she then walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"I asked you a question! You fucking answer it or you see those rings again, and it will be in your eye this time!" Diamond yelled, about to punch him with her bear knuckles.

Volk slightly flinched.

But kept crying, about his face. Diamond's patients was wearing really thin with Volk and she was about to kill him by just punching him to death.

Diamond then walked out of the interrogating room, and in the observation room. She looked over at the guys.

"What are you doing, he was about to crack!" Sandman said.

"I'm going to get creative..." Diamond explained.

"Wait, your not meaning your going to get the..." Grinch started to ask.

"Yeah. I'm going to need a mask and a grenade" Diamond demanded, Grinch nodded and headed out the observation room.

"Diamond, why are you wasting time like this. He was about to crack" Sandman asked.

"Boss, come on. Can't I have fun.." Diamond replied with bit a child like tone, shrugging her shoulders a bit. Sandman shook his head.

"Fine" Sandman said.

A couple minutes later, Grinch came back with a gas mask and one grenade. He handed them both to Diamond, and looked up at her eye's now looking black.

"Diamond what are you planning?" Grinch asked.

"Just watch" Diamond replied, putting on her mask.

She then walked back in the interrogating room, and Grinch walked back over to the screens and crossed his arms waiting for Diamond to make her move.

"You know what this?" Diamond asked, holding up a grenade. Volk didn't answer he just kept looking at her.

"Well since you don't, this is filled with YOUR chemical's that hit London. So how long would you say you would live if I activated it?" Diamond questioned, bluffing in her mask.

She could see complete fear in Volk's eye's. She then heard him say.

"Please! Don't!...I'll talk! Please!" Volk pleaded, Diamond then took off her mask, and tossed the stuff to the side where her rings were at.

"So what do you know about, Makarov!" Diamond yelled, making sure he's not trying any funny business.

Volk was about to open his mouth then, Diamond holds up her right index finger. She got all the stuff she had in a corner then walked out of the interrogation room. The guys looked at her while she entered the observation.

"You guys can take over now. I had my fun" Diamond announced, tossing the things in a corner. And looking back at the guys, still looking over at her.

"Let's go guys" Sandman ordered, opening the door to the interrogation room. He, Truck then Frost entered.

Grinch walked over to Diamond, and arched his right eyebrow.

"How did you learn about those interrogation methods?" Grinch asked, crossing his arms and leaning a bit on his left leg.

"Law and order. Criminal minds. And Um...Of course my former teammates" Diamond answer, with a bit of brag in her tone.

Grinch shook his head, then walked over to the door. He looked over at Diamond.

"I guess my parents were right. Too much T.V will corrupt" Grinch joked, walking into the interrogation room. Diamond just laughed at his comment and looked at the screen.

She then saw Sandman punching Volk in the face. Diamond leaned over to the microphone.

"I guess you guys are going to have your fun now, huh?" Diamond asked, with a grin.

Grinch looked over at one of the camera's.

"Confirming on that last, Sergeant Diamond" Grinch joked, which made Diamond laugh.

Diamond then walked out of the observation room, and went back to her quarters, to freshen up. Once she got there, she walked over to her bedroom and headed to the shower.

After finishing her shower, she put on her over the knee gym pants and a green t-shit that said army on it, she wore her Nike airs. She then walked out of her bedroom and out her front door, she was going to head back to the observation room but then saw the team coming toward the quarters.

"There you are!" Frost said, still walking toward her with the team.

"So did he talk?" Diamond asked, walking a bit towards them.

"Your interrogation methods didn't really, but ours did " Grinch replied, with a smile. Diamond grinned at him.

Then a thought struck Diamond's mind.

"God damn it!" Diamond yelled at herself.

"What's up?" Grinch asked.

"Price. We gotta call him, and inform him" Diamond explained. The guys nodded, in agreement.

"Here I will call him, let's go in my room." Diamond suggested, opening her door then realized a horrible stench. She then stopped, by the door way and turned around to the guys.

"You guys go shower first" Diamond stated, waving a hand over her nose and walked into her room and closed the door.

The guys went into their rooms and did as what Diamond said, they really wanted to take a shower. They haven't taken one since they came back from their mission.

After ten minutes, Grinch was the first one to walk into Diamond's room. He saw her on the couch playing with her phone.

"What are you doing?" Grinch asked, leaning on the couch and his head right next to hers.

"Nothing, where are the guys?" Diamond answered, putting her droid to sleep. Grinch just shrugged his shoulders, and then they heard the door open.

They looked over to the door to find Sandman, Frost and Truck walking in.

"Diamond you got Price's number?" Sandman asked, Diamond nodded yes.

Diamond got back out her phone and dialed Price's office number. She put it on speaker, so the whole team could hear. It started to ring, it rang twice until Diamond and the team heard a familiar Scottish voice.

"Hello?" Soap answered the phone.

"Soap?" Diamond said with a confused tone.

"Diamond? Where the in bloody hell are you?" Soap asked, very concerned.

"We're at our main base, where's Price?" Diamond replied.

"He's here..." Soap got interrupted.

"Put the phone on speaker" Diamond demanded. She then heard a old British voice.

"Diamond where the bloody hell is your team!" Price yelled, Diamond laughed at the repeated question.

"Ugh...Were at our main base. We had to come back because we had to interrogate Volk, which reminds me we got Volk in custody" Diamond said. Grinch smiled at her.

"Did our man talk?" Price asked, Sandman then walked closer to the phone, Diamond handed him the phone.

"They always talk. We got names, dates, locations. Volk gave us everything, even Fregata." Sandman replied.

"It seems your hunch was right, Captain." Sandman added.

"Makarov's already making friends." Price said.

"He's meeting his top advisors six hours from now. Location is the Hotel Lustig. It's in the center of the city, near the old square...We have Tier One groups assigned to handle this, but I don't think they'll make it in time...But you're close." Sandman explained.

"Very. I'll contact you when it's done. When do you guys expect to come back?" Price question, Diamond, Grinch, Truck, and Frost looked at Sandman like he had all the answers.

"We will try to make it back out there A.S.A.P..." Sandman started to say.

"Price, you sure you guys can handle this. You might need five more people for the job" Diamond asked with a slight smile.

"We got this, we're just going to have to go..."

"Low profile?" Diamond said along with Price. Diamond knew Price was smiling over the phone.

"Make sure you guys don't miss me too much, okay?" Diamond joked, with a low voice.

"Will do..." Soap replied.

"Make sure to not get yourself killed" Diamond stated, with a smile.

"No promises..." Soap replied.

"Hm...We'll see you guys then, report back to us ASAP, got it?" Diamond stated, now not making a joke.

"Yeah ma" Soap replied, hanging up the phone.

Diamond just closed her eye's hoping her former teammates come back alive.

Diamond looked at her teammates, then Grinch. Then back at Sandman.

"Boss, I'm going to fax the information to them" Diamond stated, getting up. Sandman nodded at her, Diamond headed for her door and opened it, she let the guys go out first and walked back to the couch she was sitting on to get her phone.

She called back Price's number, and headed out the door. She had her hand holding the phone to her ear, while she was going out the door. It rang once and then Diamond heard a deep Russian accent.

"Yuri, hey what's you guys fax number. I'm going to fax all the information over to you guys." Diamond explained.

"Hold on." Yuri said, then heard a click on the phone.

"It's 3,4,2,5,6,8,0" Yuri gave.

"Wait, wait. Let me get something to write on." Diamond was still walking so she had to run to the fax room.

But then she felt a tug on her shoulder, it was Grinch. He handed her a pen and a piece of paper.

Diamond smiled at him.

"Okay it was 3,4.." Diamond said.

"2,5,6,8,0..." Yuri gave her the rest, Diamond wrote the rest on the paper.

"Okay good. You should be getting a fax within five minutes" Diamond informed.

"Okay." Yuri replied, hanging up the phone.

Diamond turned to Grinch and smiled.

"I know, you don't have to punch me in my shoulder" Grinch said, before he got a thank you from her.

But out of no where, Grinch then felt a warm and soft embrace on his lips. He realized it was Diamond, and she was kissing him. He was quite surprised, he never thought he was going to get a kiss out of Diamond.

Once the embrace was broken, Diamond looked up at Grinch. And stretched over to his ear.

"This is how I thank YOU, now" Diamond whispered in his ear, looking up in his dark blue eye's.

"Well if that's how your going to thank me now, you have a lot to thank me about..." Grinch stated, gathering Diamond in his arms and embracing her lips with his own once more.

Diamond wanted to get out of his grasp, but she also just wanted to stay like that forever. So she just let it be, after a few seconds more. Diamond backed away from his grasp and started to walk forward to the faxing room.

Grinch watched her walk a few feet away from him, but then he started jogging behind her to catch up. Once he did Diamond looked next to her seeing him, she smiled at him.

A few minutes later, Diamond and Grinch arrived to the faxing room. Diamond then realized she didn't have any of the files to fax.

"Shit!" Diamond said, then started to turn back.

She then saw more then ten pieces of paper in Grinch's hand.

"Is that the..." Diamond began to say.

"Yes.." Grinch answered.

Diamond took the files, out of his hand. And walked over to one of the faxer's. She typed in the fax number then started to fax the first paper.

Grinch walked over to the left side of her.

"Aren't you going to say something like...How could you live without me?" Grinch asked joking, with a grin.

Diamond looked over at him.

"Nah..." Diamond said, and saw Grinch's grin fade a bit.

"Because I already know...I can't" Diamond explained, glancing at his dark blue eye's. And smiled at him.

"Diamond, I really got to say...That your the most hardest head women I ever met.." Grinch began to say. Diamond furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"But I also I got to say...That I really love you" Grinch finished, with a smile.

Diamond started to laugh at him. Grinch was confused of why she was laughing.

"What's funny?" Grinch asked.

Diamond switched the first paper, then put a different paper and pressed fax.

She turned back to Grinch which was on her left.

"Buttering me up, won't get you a kiss" Diamond joked, looking back at the faxer.

"I am not buttering you up, I'm just going to put you on the bread by yourself" Grinch also joked, making Diamond laugh and his self.

Diamond switched the seconds paper, and put another one and pressed fax.

"You might be a little dry, but..." Grinch was stopped.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't keep going with a joke or it's not funny anymore" Diamond explained.

"Well I thought it was pretty funny." Grinch commented.

"Hah. Of course you would, your the one telling the joke. Like they always say, what is thought in the head doesn't always come out the same way when you say it...Or something like that." Diamond playfully argues, while switching the papers.

Grinch laughed at her, and shook his head slightly.

"Oh Diamond, you ARE one piece of god damn work that might take years to crack" Grinch explained, then said the rest of what he was going to say in his head.

But was interrupted by Diamond saying the same exact thing he was going to think.

"But I'm your piece of work" Diamond finished his sentence.

Grinch looked at her so surprise. Diamond could see his expression in the corner of her left eye.

"What's that face for?" Diamond asked, switching the paper then looking at him.

"Nothing, you just said what I thought" Grinch answered.

"You know that's a sign, right?" Diamond stated.

"What kind of sign?" Grinch asked.

"That were not suppose to be together" Diamond joked.

"What. No it's not" Grinch argued.

"Whoa, Whoa. I was just joking...If it really was a sign for that, I would still spend my life with you" Diamond explained, leaning into him a bit.

As she was leaning, Grinch caught he backed up, then Diamond lost her balance because Grinch moved. She was about to fall face first into the ground, but Grinch quickly grabbed.

Diamond got back on her two feet, Grinch then stood there like he was waiting for something.

"Oh you want a thank you, don't you?" Diamond asked really girly.

She then punched him in his arm, with most of might.

"Ow. What was that for?" Grinch asked, rubbing his right arm with his left hand.

"You meant for me to fall. I should put on my spiked rings and hit you with them." Diamond joked angrily, getting all the papers and was done faxing.

Diamond walked out the door, leaving Grinch behind.

"Diamond! I didn't, truly" Grinch lied, running after her.

**Ah...Grinch you shouldn't mess with Diamond like that, she is still Diamond you know. ****Lol**

**So yeah guys, how do you think their next mission is going to be like together and will it be there last? What about Soap and Melody am I really going to follow the storyline for them or mix it up a bit and kill off somebody else? **

**R&R Please and Thank You!**


	25. Substituted Emotions

It's been more than six weeks, since Team Metal heard anything from The Task Force. The whole team was pretty worried about them not contacting them with any details.

Diamond was completely worried about Price, Soap, Nikolai, Yuri and even Melody. She wondered if their mission was a success, or was it their last mission.

It was 5:45 A.M, Diamond has been getting up earlier than expected for the past two weeks. She was in the gym, with her earplugs on and lifting forty pound weights. She was the only one in the gym, so she didn't expect to be bothered by anyone.

But suddenly, she felt a tap on her left shoulder. She opened her eye's to find Grinch standing above her, she gave him a straight look and closed back her eye's and kept lifting the weights.

Grinch knew she woke up early and went to the gym, due to multiple times he would knock on her door and she wouldn't be there

For the past two weeks, Grinch and everybody else has been getting the cold shoulder from Diamond. Grinch was getting tired of this kind of mood from her, she had changed.

She was acting the same way, she was acting a few months ago when she found out Price, and Soap went Disavowed. Emotionless, took everything seriously, and didn't want to be bothered by anybody.

Grinch then took the weights out of her hands, and dropped them on the floor behind him, and took out her headphones. Diamond looked up at him with a very smug and depressed expression.

"Diamond! We need to talk" Grinch stated, Diamond just looked back down and saw the weights. She tried to reach over to get the weights, but then Grinch got in the way. Diamond looked back up at him.

"Can you move?" Diamond asked, in a very deep deprived tone.

"No, talk to me first" Grinch replied, crossing his arms. Diamond stood up.

"Fine" Diamond said, Grinch got out of the way. Diamond started to walk, then tried to run over to the weight station.

Grinch caught what she was trying to do, and acted fast. He hurried and picked her up by the waist and threw her over his left shoulder. Grinch was waiting for Diamond to start struggling to get out of his grasp, but she didn't. Grinch realized, Diamond had changed more then he had thought.

Grinch then walked out of the gym, and started walking to his room. Once he arrived to the door, he saw Sandman come out of his. Sandman saw Grinch carrying Diamond, and couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not going to ask" Sandman stated, then walked the opposite direction.

Grinch just grinned at his comment, then entered his room, he locked the door behind him. Then headed for his bedroom, he then laid Diamond down on the bed.

Diamond then stood up, and headed for the door. Grinch then quickly grabbed her hands behind her back.

"Grinch, why don't you leave me alone?" Diamond asked, with a deep voice.

"Because you need...You need to talk me Diamond. Tell me why your acting like this" Grinch answered, letting her go.

Diamond didn't run off, she just turned around and looked up at him.

"You know why I'm acting like this?" Diamond asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, I've been trying to get you to tell me!" Grinch replied, crossing his arms.

"Because, 141 could be dead for all I know" Diamond answered.

"How is there death such a big problem now? Before you saw them, you hadn't seen them in like six years!...And I thought you were the one that said, you would never cry about death or anything for that matter?" Grinch stated.

"Does it fucking look like I'm crying? I'm not made of brick, Cole. I still have to show that emotion in another way" Diamond paused for a moment, Grinch was surprised that she had used his real name.

"Before I entered the Military I used to cry about everything, once I started out it was a new start. So I promised myself I would never cry about anything...Anybody...I had to be ruthless. So this was my next way of expressing that emotion" Diamond explained looking up at him.

Grinch pinched the bridge of his nose, then put his hand down.

"I rather you cry once, than be like this. For weeks or even months!" Grinch explained.

"What do you not understand! Crying is for bitches..." Diamond then got interrupted.

"And what! Depression is for assholes...Because that's how your acting." Grinch pointed out.

Diamond looked up at his dark blue eye's. She then noticed his eye's were anything but dark, they were filled with love, happiness. And it was all being held back, by her. She then looked down at the ground.

"Grinch...We shouldn't be together.." Diamond said, still looking at the ground.

"What!" Grinch yelled, widening his eye's a bit.

"I'm holding you back from any happiness, or love you have. I rather you be free from me, and find somebody better, that can love you back." Diamond cleared up.

Grinch couldn't believe what she was saying. Then he took his left hand and held up her chin, to have her eye's facing his.

"Diamond! I don't want to hear you say that, because without you..I won't have any happiness, and I only have love for you...Diamond I love you, I would never leave you like this! So weather you like it or not, your stuck with me!" Grinch explained.

Diamond laughed a bit. Grinch grew a smile seeing her laugh again. He hadn't seen any type of emotion from Diamond in two weeks, and he was glad to see her happy again. Diamond looked up into his eye's.

"I swear, your the only other person...To really make me happy..And I have to say.." Diamond was interrupted, by Grinch smashing his warms lips with hers. Grinch then looked down at her.

"Remember, that's how you thank me" Grinch pointed out, seeing Diamond smile once more.

Grinch then gathered her in his arms and hugged her. Diamond laid her head on his chest, hearing his slow but steady heartbeat. Diamond felt relaxed at that very moment, then glanced at Grinch's eye's then looked down.

Grinch then took his for head, and brought up her head with his. Their for heads were leaning against each other, they both closed their eye's, Diamond then felt a striking pain in her head. Diamond then quickly backed up, and started rubbing her head.

"Damn Grinch...Ow! Your big head, gave me a headache" Diamond stated rubbing her head still.

"God damn it, Diamond. Why is that every time I try to be romantic, you always find a way to ruin it?" Grinch asked, joking.

"Who ever said I liked romance, in my case I think it's disgusting and a waste of my time" Diamond explained with a smile.

"Oh really, then why did you kiss me? That's romance you know" Grinch said.

"That is not! That showing affection for a person." Diamond replied.

Grinch then got a idea, Grinch then picked up Diamond in a bridal way.

"So is this romantic?" Grinch questioned. Diamond nodded yes.

"Well I have to pick you up like this if we get married" Grinch pointed out.

"Hold up Whitey. Who said were getting married?" Diamond asked, with a arched eyebrow.

"What? You don't want to marry me?" Grinch questioned, still having her in his hands.

"No not really, I still have my sights on that guy in that movie" Diamond joked, and was referring to Battle Los Angeles.

Grinch laughed at her. He then fell backwards onto the bed.

Grinch laid completely flat, vertically. Diamond was sitting up, looking at him closing his eye's.

"Diamond, what would you say if I did ask you?" Grinch asked, Diamond widened her eye's a bit at the question.

"I don't know, probably no" Diamond answered, making Grinch open his eye's.

"No? Why?" Grinch questioned, looking up at her.

"Well because, were in the military Grinch. You never know when this or that person will die, so I don't want that close of bond with them" Diamond explained.

"Well, you being with me is already a bond you know." Grinch pointed out.

"Marriage is a bigger bond. Your legally, physically, and mentally bonded. That's why I'm going to wait till Makarov's dead, and the world is at peace to marry someone" Diamond cleared up.

"Why does the end of that bastard matter, for your future?" Grinch questioned.

"Because that bastard, has killed millions of innocent civilians and soldiers." Diamond explained.

"So say after Makarov, and were both living. Will you say yes?" Grinch questioned.

"We'll see" Diamond answered, getting up from the bed. And heading out his bedroom door, and then out his front door.

Grinch followed her, out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Grinch asked.

"Well you can go see where the guys are at. And come wake me up when you find them" Diamond stated, with a grin.

"Yeah right, lazy ass. We're going together" Grinch stated, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the sidewalk pavement.

They then made their way over to the staff room. Where they found, Sandman on the wall phone. The two walked over to him.

"Yes sir, we will get it done" Sandman said, then hung up the phone.

"What's up, boss?" Grinch asked.

"We're being called in" Sandman replied.

"For what?" Diamond questioned.

"Gather the team, in the conference room I will be there to explain it all" Sandman stated, the two nodded. Sandman then walked out of the room.

Diamond looked over at Grinch.

"Well you heard the man, go get 'em." Diamond said, about to walk over to one of the chairs by the T.V. But was then was grabbed by the waist by Grinch, she looked at him, he had a very stern look.

"What! I'm so tired" Diamond explained.

"Who fucking told you to wake up early in the first place?" Grinch pointed out, Diamond then gave him a exhausted expression.

"Why don't you pick me up and carry me? It seems that you like that" Diamond replied, with a flirty grin.

"Hell no, I think I pulled a muscle just carrying you the last time" Grinch joked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Weakling" Diamond said, and started to walk out the staff room, Grinch followed behind.

They then walked all the way back to the team's quarters, which wasn't that far only ten meters away.

Once they got there, they knocked on both Truck and Frost door. Truck opened his door, looking half asleep. Then both Diamond and Grinch widened their eye's at who opened Frost's door.

"Sasha? What the hell?" Diamond said, very confused. Why she was seeing one of the privates opening Frost's door.

Diamond and Grinch then saw Frost come up behind her shirtless. Sasha just walked in between Diamond and Grinch and soon disappeared in the distant, without saying anything.

Grinch looked at Frost.

"You hitting that man?" Grinch asked with a arched eyebrow, Frost nodded his head in a relaxed way.

"Aw man...I'm..." Grinch started to say, then got a punch in the stomach back Diamond.

"Yeah. You finish that sentence I swear, your not going to be able to hit anybody" Diamond said, in a way very threatening.

"You know I love you right?" Grinch asked, trying not to make her jealous.

"Frost, Truck meet up in the conference room. We're being called in" Diamond stated, Truck and Frost nodded, then went back inside their rooms.

Diamond just took one look at Grinch and scoffed at him. She then started walking without him. Grinch just sighed, and started to walk, a few feet behind Diamond.

Diamond then met to the conference room, Diamond sat in a seat by Sandman. Sandman was looking at a few files.

"They should be coming, just now" Diamond informed, while putting a book and a pen on the chair next to her.

Grinch then walked in, and went to go sit by Diamond. He looked down at the chair, and looked over at Diamond. Diamond looked back at him, with a quite satisfied look.

"This seat is already taken" Diamond lied, crossing her legs.

"Hell it is" Grinch said.

"I'm serious, I'm saving that for Truck" Diamond said, with a slight evil grin.

Grinch rolled his eye's and just pick up the book and pen, and put it on the table. Grinch knew what she was trying to do.

Grinch then took his seat, Diamond then turned her chair so her back was facing Grinch. They then heard the door open, Diamond looked back. And saw Truck and Frost. Sandman looked up from his files and toward the door.

"Okay, so Overlord called me this morning. We're being called in for Berlin" Sandman stated, as Frost and Truck sat down.

"What's the mission?" Diamond asked.

"We have to save Alena Vorshevsky. As you know her father is captured, and it seems Makarov is targeting her, so her father will give up the nuclear launch codes." Sandman explained.

"So when are we going?" Grinch asked.

"Now. They have a jet ready for us. The pilots will be waiting" Sandman informed.

"Tell them, we can fly there by our self. When were done, I want to make a stop since were on that side" Diamond explained, Sandman nodded knowing what stop she wanted to make.

Diamond and the rest of the team got up, and walked out of the door. They headed back to their quarters, to get there gear on.

It was 10:28 A.M, and the team was now boarding up onto the plane. It was a smaller jet then they used the last time, but enough room for the five of them.

Diamond and Grinch just got into the cockpit. Diamond sat in the left seat and took off her helmet and black shaded sunglasses that covered almost her whole face. Grinch sat in the right seat, and took off his cap and glasses. Grinch started up the plane, and Diamond pressed five buttons above her. Grinch pressed two buttons on his right, Diamond looked over at Grinch.

"We're good" Diamond informed, putting her hands on the starring wheel.

"Okay ready?" Grinch asked, looking at her. Diamond nodded.

They then started to raise the speed of the plane, once they got over 180mph. They pulled up on the starring wheel to get it higher.

"Three-forty" Diamond informed. As they we're not to high.

After five minutes, they got the plane up to one thousand feet high.

"So it should take us a shorter time to get to Berlin?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah, this is a smaller jet. And Berlin is closer, I would say two hours tops." Grinch explained.

"That's pretty quick" Diamond pointed out, being slightly surprised.

"After two hours, the team made it to the base near Berlin. They got out of the plane, and informed the base that they were there. They all got into one chopper, and was already in the air.

After fifteen minutes, the chopper was already entering Berlin airspace. As Diamond and the team saw the now almost gone Berlin. Diamond closed her eye's and thought of the millions of that were here before.

"Damn, I rather fight in world war 1. Then to be stuck in this war" Diamond stated.

**Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay. Yeah I almost forgot about this mission, so I'm glad I went over the missions before I wrote a chapter which would jump the timeline. ****But yeah, here it is.**

**So what do guys think will happen to them on this mission? Who do think died on 141's mission? And how will Diamond deal with it, will she go back in to depression mode, or will it be too big of news that she will just cry? R&R Please and Thank You!  
><strong>


	26. Failure Of Saving Nuclear Codes

"Makarov's tracked Vorshevsky's daughter to Berlin. If they find the girl, it's only a matter of time until he finally gives up the launch codes." Overlord explained to the team.

"Do we have her exact location?" Sandman asked.

"Triangulating now." The Battle Captain said. Then started to track Alena position.

"ISA cell phone snipers just intercepted a call from her." Overlord informed.

"Patching you through in three, two, one." Battle Captain informed.

"Alena Vorshevsky?" Sandman asked, seeing if she was there.

"Кто это?" Alena questioned.

The team heard Russian but didn't know it. They then heard Sandman.

"American Special Forces. Do you speak English?" Sandman stated.

"Yes. My security's dead. They're coming for me." Alena replied.

"Stay calm. We're en route to you now. Where are you exactly?" Sandman asked the girl.

"Closet, fifth floor suite." Alena replied, in a very panicky tone.

"Which side?" Sandman asked.

"I don't know. There's a building across the road...sign on the roof says Reisdorf. Please hurry!" Alena explained.

"Okay, put the phone down and don't move. We'll come to you." Sandman instructed.

"Athena is still with us. Weapons tight and don't throw any shots." Sandman explained to his team.

"Athena? I thought the chick's name was Alena, Boss?" Diamond questioned, holding her P90 in her hand.

Sandman looked over her then Grinch. Grinch then looked at her.

"It is smart one. It's just a codename, I thought you would of known that by now?" Grinch said.

"Hey, hey! Even my many years in here, doesn't mean my slowness is going to go away" Diamond explained.

Diamond then gave a slight grin to Grinch, which made him shake his head.

The team then started to approach there infil point.

"30 seconds!" The Pilot of the chopper informed.

"Berlin's getting ripped apart down there!" Grinch commented.

"Granite team is going after the daughter. We're going to watch their backs." Sandman informed the team.

"RPG! Look out!" Grinch yelled, seeing a rocket go towards the choppers.

The RPG hit a Chopper on their left side.

"Bird is down! Bird is down! Go! Go!" Sandman informed.

Their chopper then reached, it's infil point. They got off the chopper and quickly under some cover on the roof.

"Contact! Second floor!" Grinch informed, Diamond looked up and started to shoot on the second floor.

"Head up! We need to get to the roof! C' mon!" Sandman ordered.

They quickly cleared out the roof of the building. The team then head into the building. As the team goes up some stairs, they then see Sandman pushing a Russian off the side of the building.

"Nice move, Boss" Diamond commented.

They then entered the office floor and engaged more Russians.

They then clear out the office floor and head to the corner where a slope of rubble leads up to the next floor. As the team was moving, they then saw a A-10 Warthog fly past them. They move up the next floor and engage more Russians.

"Move!" Sandman yelled.

"Moving!" Grinch informed.

The then spent a few seconds clearing out the floor.

"Keep moving!" Sandman yelled, as Frost killed the last hostile.

They clear the floor.

"Clear!" Truck informed.

"Rog'!" Grinch confirmed.

They then headed up the stairs to the roof.

"Up the stairs! Secure this area fast!" Sandman ordered.

They then started to engage and clear out the Russians on the rooftop.

"This is Metal 0-1, roof secure. Green light on Granite. Team, get on overwatch!" Sandman ordered.

They move to the northwest corner of the roof. Then switched to their M14 EBR with a Scoped and aimed at the hotel across the street.

"Granite 0-1, we're in position." Sandman informed.

"Solid Copy, 0-1. Will relay." The Pilot confirmed.

"Hostiles on the roof!" Grinch informed.

Diamond then aim her M14 EBR, she holds her breath for one second. Then pressed the trigger, she got two head shots.

The team sniped out all the Russians.

"Granite 0-1, overwatch established." The Pilot informed.

"Copy that. We're inbound." Granite Leader confirmed.

"Got targets on the LZ. Missiles loose." The Apache Pilot informed.

The team then saw, two Apaches fire rockets onto the roof to make sure it is clear. They then spot Granite team getting dropped off at the roof.

"Granite team is on the deck now." The Pilot informed.

As Granite team is about to move into the building, they take fire from their left side.

"We're taking fire!" Granite Leader, yelled.

"Granite's got company. Doorway on the left." Truck informed.

Team metal then starts shooting at the hostiles on the roof.

"Four more. Keep em covered." Sandman ordered.

"Good effects on target." Sandman commented.

"Still got guys on the roof, building across the street!" Diamond informed, turning a bit.

They then take out the last of the enemies on the roof.

"You're clear, Granite. Keep movin." Sandman instructed.

Then the team sees shell fire hit the building. Truck then sees a Russian T90s on the street below.

"T90s on the road!" Truck informed.

"Overlord, we have Russian tanks firing on Granite's position. Requesting fire mission!" Sandman requested.

"Solid copy, 0-1, the air corridor is clear for our A-10s to commence gun-runs." Overlord confirmed.

"Metal 0-1, this is Valkyrie 2-6. In the airspace and at your service. Standing by for you to mark the first target." Valkyrie 2-6 stated.

"Frost, mark the targets!" Diamond ordered, Frost.

Frost then takes out a set of binoculars and aims at the T90 on the road. He marks a strafing run from east to west of the road. After marking the targets the A-10 flies in and destroys the tank and some infantry on the road.

"Direct hit. Two more tanks approaching! Take 'em out!" Sandman stated.

"Standing by for targets; Ready for tasking." Valkyrie 6-2 said.

Frost hears that, then aims the binoculars again and strafes from west to east.

"Contact; Got a tally on the target." Valkyrie 6-2 confirmed the the marked targets.

The A-10 strafes and destroys the two tanks.

"Thanks for the guns, Valkyrie. We'll take it from here." Diamond noted to Valkyrie 6-2.

"Armor's down, Granite. You're good to go." Sandman informed.

"Copy. Thanks for the assist. We owe you one." Granite leader, replied.

"Maintain eyes on the building." Sandman ordered his team.

Team Metal, see's Granite team enter the building.

"Breaching now." Granite Leader informed.

They then heard a breaching explosion, through their headsets.

"Granite, have you got eyes on Athena?" Sandman asked.

"Affirmative! Shit! Left side! Got two more! Get out! Get out!" Granite Leader yelled.

"Help!" Granite Leader added.

The team heard Gunshots, along with groans of pain, the room explodes and the radio goes static.

"Granite! Granite!" Sandman yelled, trying to hear them say something.

"God damn it, they're gone!" Diamond stated.

"What the hell!" Grinch said, in a very shaky tone.

"Overlord, Granite team is down. I repeat, eagles down. We're going after Athena." Sandman informed.

"Affirmative, Sandman. Link up with the German tank column south of your position and proceed to the target building, over." Overlord confirmed.

"Solid copy. Sandman out." Sandman replied.

Sandman then started to run to the side railing of the building. The team followed behind.

"Hook up. We need to hit the street." Sandman ordered, hooking up to the railing.

The rest of the team did as told, they hooked up to the railing then started to go down the wall. They then get to the ground, and to see dead bodies. Diamond glanced at one body seeing the American patch on his uniform.

"Boss, we got some casualties here" Diamond informed, looking at the bodies.

"Grab their patches and tags. And get SAR birds in here and get 'em out." Sandman ordered.

"Rog" Truck confirmed.

Truck, Diamond and Grinch walked over to the bodies. They got their tags and patches. Grinch then looked at one tag, he went dead silent when he saw the name of the team. Grinch then sighed, and closed his eye's and, looked over at Diamond which was now looking at him with a bit weary face.

Diamond then looked at one of the tag, and spotted a familiar name of a team on Delta.

"It's Onyx Team" Diamond said, in a slight weary voice.

"Overlord, this is Metal 0-2, I need evac for three casualties. Coordinates follow: Seven Romeo Eight Five One." Diamond called in, to get the dead bodies out of the area.

"Not a good day to be Delta." Grinch stated, issuing the falling members of Granite and Onyx team. Diamond looked over at him.

"Yeah. But we gotta make sure we don't end up like them" Diamond stated, Grinch nodded.

The team then moved up to the streets where they found, a Russian T90 and infantry are engaged with two German tanks from across the bridge.

"American team! We have Russian armor firing on the bridge. We need you to take out their tank!" The team heard the German Tank Commander say.

"They got a T90 dug in straight ahead!" Truck informed.

"Frost, take care of it! We'll cover you! Grab a RPG and take out that tank!" Sandman ordered.

Frost then ran over to the RPG, he then aimed it at the tank to get a clear shot. But while trying to aim, Diamond noticed he was taking to long, Diamond then ran over to him and took the RPG from his hand and pushed him away.

"Frost, What the hell are waiting for, for us to die! Let me fucking do it!" Diamond yelled, aiming the RPG at the tank. Then destroyed it. Diamond looked back at Frost.

"And that's how you fucking do it!" Diamond stated. Grinch then ran over to Diamond where she was under cover.

"It seems you don't have any sort of patients" Grinch said, while shooting at some contacts up front.

"Not in war I don't!" Diamond replied, getting up and shooting along with Grinch.

As the team moved to the end where the bridge is, they see two German tanks go across the bridge.

"Follow those tanks. Stay close till we reach the hotel!" Sandman said.

The Metal team moves forward with the German tanks on the street, engaging Russians as they push on. The German Tank Commander yells out commands in German to fire rounds at incoming infantry, which the team can't make out.

"Feuer! (Fire!)" German Tank Commander yelled.

"They're in the bank! Right side!" Sandman informed, the team then quickly cleared out their right flank where the bank is.

"Push forward!" Sandman yell.

The team then passed the bank, as the team was running down the street. A huge explosion comes from a skyscraper on their left side in front of them. The skyscraper falls down onto the building. Diamond, Frost, Sandman, Grinch, and Truck are all tossed to the ground.

Diamond was seeing blurs, she kept going in and out. She got up on her knees, and tried to get up. But was to weak from many minor injuries she had just got, she had to push and get up. She then heard Sandman say.

"It's an ambush, we've got to get the hell out of the killzone! Move! Move! Head for the building!" Sandman yelled, Diamond looked back at him helping up Frost.

Diamond finally got up on her two feet. She reloaded her P90 then started to follow Grinch and Truck which were already in front of her going into the broken building. Frost and Sandman caught up pretty quickly.

"Metal 0-1, we've lost contact with the German division commander. What's the status on the ground?" Overlord asked.

"The tank column is down and we're getting overrun! This A.O is lost!" Sandman answered.

"Missed your last, 0-1. Say again." Overlord said.

"They dropped a damn building on us!" Sandman yelled.

"Sandman, advise immediate pull back to extraction point." Overlord ordered.

"Negative, Overlord. We're going for the girl. Her beacon is still active." Sandman replied, coughing a bit.

"You'll need to move fast. Berlin is falling. We'll maintain ISR, over." Overlord explained.

"Through here" Sandman said, taking the lead.

"They must have rigged the building to blow if our tanks got this far" Diamond stated.

"Man...This is some bullshit." Grinch commented.

"Hah. Everything we go through is bullshit, we just have to deal with the shit and hope we live" Diamond stated.

The team then jumped down a couple floors, and into some rubble. The building then shakes.

"This thing's going to come down on us any second." Grinch said.

"Just keep moving." Truck replied to his comment.

The team continues moving through the building. They pass a destroyed tank and go onto a particularly destroyed floor with plenty of gaps.

"Easy, easy." Truck said, as the building shook some more.

They then come to a door saying "Nur Personal."

"Got a doorway over here, Boss" Diamond informed.

"I see it" Sandman confirmed.

Sandman then bashes the door open, the hotel is just across from them.

"There's the hotel!" Sandman yelled.

They then engaged the Russians in the area and start moving into the hotel. And quickly clear out the floor.

"Overlord, we're at the target building! Any update on the girl?" Sandman informed.

"They're moving her to the third floor for extraction. You have zero time." Overlord informed.

"We're losing her! Go! Go! Head for the roof!" Sandman yelled.

They move out of the area they were in and engage more Russians. They clear the area and move down a set of stairs.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Sandman yelled.

They move across the lobby and move up the staircase

"Up the stairs! Get to the roof!" Sandman said, going on the stairs.

"Metal 0-1, ISR shows they're extracting the girl now. Advise you stand down and head to an alternate LZ." Overlord ordered.

"No! We can make it! Team, this way!" Sandman replied, hearing Alena.

As they move up to the third floor, they heard screaming from Alena.

"Here! Help! I'm in here!" Alena yelled.

"She's behind the door! Move!" Sandman ordered.

Team Metal clears out the few remaining hostiles in the corridor. The team still is hearing screams from Alena.

"Get that door open! GO!" Sandman ordered.

The Sandman, Diamond and Frost stack up by the door.

As soon as Sandman twists open the door handle, a beep is heard and the door explodes, throwing back Sandman, Frost and Diamond a few meters away from them. Diamond quickly got up, and felt two presence beside her, it was Grinch and Truck.

Two Russians move towards them, Frost pulls out Sandman's pistol and kills them. As they get up, Alena screams as the Russian Hind takes off.

"Help me!" Alena yelled.

The team then runs out. Grinch and Diamond, aims his MK14 and her P90, and fires three shots, but Sandman pushes away Grinch's and Diamond's rifles, making them miss. They then see the helicopter escapes.

"We can't risk it! Overlord, negative precious cargo. We lost her." Sandman said.

"Shit! Makarov is for sure to get those fucking codes now!" Diamond said, kicking some rubble on the ground.

**So at least Diamond's accident prone self didn't get hurt. Haha.**

**Diamond: What did you just say bitch?/ Me: You heard me/ Diamond: Well why don't you say that again to my P90/ Me: Well why don't you say hello to my little friend/ '_I pull out my Droid and pull up my gun app that has the death machine on it'./ Me: _What do say now?/ Diamond: I say call me when you need me for the next chapter, I'm out of here/ Me: Yeah bitch you better run! Lol**

**So what do guys think, Do think Diamond will find out 141, and who will die? R&R Please and Thank You!  
><strong>


	27. Straight To The Heart

The Metal Team has failed at there mission of getting Alena Vorshevsky. Everyone is mad at that, there was in complete silence as the chopper took them back to the American base, near Berlin.

They had just landed, the team got out and walked together toward the building. Diamond then broke there long silence and said.

"So you guys ready to go?" Diamond asked eager to see 141, she then got a 'What the fuck' kind of expression from Grinch, and Frost.

She noticed their expression, and arched a eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you guys giving me that look?" Diamond questioned, the two then dropped the expression.

"Diamond, we just went through hell and failed. We need a god damn rest" Grinch stated, in a very tiredly way.

Diamond looked at Grinch wide eyed then, felt her eyelids having a heavy weight on them and started to close, she felt tired as well. Diamond was about to speak.

"Also, you should call Price and see if..." Sandman then got interrupted by Diamond.

"An see if their even still alive" Diamond continued his sentence, Sandman closed his eye's at her words.

Diamond knew it was true she had to see if they were even alive, before they wasted their time and went over there to get bad news.

"It's okay, Boss your right anyway. I will call them soon, but first we all do need to sleep" Diamond stated, Grinch then looked at her with a 'Duh' look, but Diamond didn't see it.

The team was now approaching the building.

"You guys stay here, I will go tell the General that we will be staying." Sandman noted, as he walked ahead of the group. The four stopped and just stood there.

The four saw Sandman enter the building, Diamond then crossed her arms. She slightly started to sway and lose balance, she then figured she was more tired then she thought. Then suddenly a thought struck Diamond.

"Wait! How are we going to stay here and we don't have any clothes?" Diamond asked the group.

The guys looked at her, then looked at each other, then back at Diamond. They all thought the same thing.

"We were just going to sleep in our boxers" Grinch stated, Diamond had wide eye's now.

Diamond then closed her eye's, that wasn't a good enough solution for her. She then looked behind her and saw a pole, she then leaned on it. She felt so exhausted, she hadn't ever felt this exhausted before. She then looked up back at the guys.

"I guess that's the only solution for me then" Diamond stated, making Grinch, Frost and Truck wake up from the exhaustion.

Diamond laughed at their expressions, she knew she was going to get some kind of weird expression from them, if she said that.

"Wait, your just going to sleep in underwear?" Grinch questioned blushing a bit, he then saw Diamond nod her head, but was playing around with the guys.

Grinch thoughts started to wander, he then spectated Diamond's body. Diamond arched her eyebrows and looked over at Grinch examining her, Diamond snapped at what he was thinking.

Grinch wasn't that far away from her, she then got up from the pole and slapped the back of his head, harder than expected. Grinch rubbed his head, with both his hands, then looked over at Diamond.

"What the hell?" Grinch said.

"I know what you were fucking thinking about, I was just joking you know! You better get your hormones in order, Smith" Diamond stated calling him by his last name, and furrowed her eyebrows.

Frost and Truck laughed at Grinch, and he getting Diamond's wrath. Just for thinking slight dirty.

"I wasn't thinking that way..Uh..I was thinking of..Uh" Grinch said, stuttering almost every word.

But luckily, the team saw Sandman was coming out with another fellow with blonde spiky hair. The two were approaching the team, the team looked over them.

"We can stay, Private Matthews here will show us our way" Sandman informed, the team then introduced their selves to Private Matthews.

"I will give you guys a tour of the place first so your know where everything is" Private Matthews stated.

"Okay, lead the way" Diamond commented, Private Matthews started to walk into the building the team followed behind

After a few minutes they then passed what looked like a cafeteria.

"That's the kitchen, if you want something to eat" Private Matthews informed.

They then passed the shooting range and course, the bathrooms and showers. They then finally made it to where they will be sleeping.

"So we only have basic rooms, and we only have four.." Private Matthews explained, the team then looked at each other.

They knew they had to choose who's sharing with who, like always. But then Diamond closed her eye's and sighed, at a sudden thought. Diamond then hold up her right index finger, before the guys said anything.

"To get this over with, me and Grinch will share." Diamond stated, the guys looked over at with a bit of a confused looked. Diamond caught the expression.

"What? We shared a room before" Diamond pointed out, then walked into one of the rooms.

She tried to get away from her teammate's questionable expressions. Once Diamond got into the room, she stopped because of the size of the room. She then thought.

'Fuck, this is basic!' Diamond yelled in her head.

Diamond only saw a bed on the left side of the room, in what look like a seven by seven space. Diamond then felt the presence of Grinch behind her, Grinch looked over her shoulder, and saw how small the space was.

"Hm..." Grinch said, as Diamond walked in and over to the bed, she sat on the bed.

Diamond then looked up at Grinch, Grinch then looked down at her.

"You got the floor, right?" Diamond questioned but knew she was really forcing him onto the floor. Grinch then gave her wide eyed expression.

"What! You got to be kidding me, I want a good night sleep, Diamond" Grinch replied, Diamond then crossed her arms.

"Don't you think me too?" Diamond questioned with a arched eyebrow.

Grinch then had a thought, that may come back and bit him in the ass. But he just said it out loud either way, just to give it a shot.

"We can both sleep on the bed" Grinch suggested, Grinch then saw the expression he expected from Diamond. Her eye's were widened, and she arched her eyebrows.

"Hells to no! I'm just going to take the floor" Diamond stated, pulling off her helmet. Grinch slightly chuckled at her words.

"Diamond, do you know how long we've been going out?" Grinch questioned, Diamond crossed her arms.

"I don't know four or five months, I guess" Diamond answered, Grinch was slightly surprised of how long, he thought it was shorter.

"Well couples usually with that long of relationship, usually move in together and sleep together" Grinch stated.

"Grinch, you know what I said!" Diamond stated, making him remember a talk they had while ago when they were alone.

* * *

><p>It was back at Task Force hideout base, before they had gone back to their main base. Diamond and Grinch, were on the two seat couch, Diamond was on the laptop. She was looking up some videos on YouTube.<p>

Grinch then thought of something and looked over at Diamond.

"Hey Diamond, can I ask you a question?" Grinch asked, Diamond nodded still looking at the screen.

"Well..How many did you have before me?" Grinch questioned, Diamond looked over Grinch, then back at the laptop.

"Two" Diamond answered quickly.

"Two? That's it I would of think you had more" Grinch stated.

"I probably would of, but after the two I went with, in I think seventh grade. I gave up on guys" Diamond replied.

"Wait, you gave up on guys? So that means you went to girls?" Grinch joked, looking at her with a smile. Diamond looked at him with a arched eyebrow.

"No! Ew! I am not lesbian!" Diamond argued, Grinch laughed at her.

"I just gave up on dating that's what I meant" Diamond cleared up a bit, looking back at the screen.

"Sure you did" Grinch teased.

"You tease me about this, I will hurt you Grinch" Diamond joked, and looked over at him and grinned.

"So with those two, did you lose your...Uh.." Grinch then started to say, Diamond closed her eye's then looked back at him.

"No I did not lose my virginity." Diamond stated, knowing what he was asking. She then looked back at the screen.

"Wait! Your a virgin still!" Grinch said in a slight yelling tone, but he was so surprised.

"Yeah, I don't believe in losing virginity before marriage" Diamond said, looking at him then a thought popped up in her head.

"Hm...I'm guessing your not one" Diamond stated, with a grin.

"Uh...No, I have a bit of experience" Grinch answered joking.

"That's a surprise to me" Diamond said.

"How is that a surprise?" Grinch asked.

"Because I can't believe anybody would make love to YOU!" Diamond joked, and started laughing.

Grinch furrowed his eyebrows, and got slightly mad. He then looked over at the laptop, then took it.

"Give me this god damn, laptop" Grinch said, in a bit of an angry tone. Diamond knew he was mad, and just kept laughing.

* * *

><p>Grinch remembered what she said, that day.<p>

"Yeah I remember, you said you don't believe in sex before marriage. Not sleeping together before marriage" Grinch pointed out, Diamond took in a deep breath.

"It's the same thing" Diamond commented.

"No it's not, there's a huge difference between the two" Grinch said.

"Why the hell are we even arguing about this, I will just take the floor" Diamond stated, making the argument come to a end. Grinch then crossed his arms.

"No, then I will feel guilty" Grinch said.

"Then sleep on the floor if you feel guilty" Diamond replied.

"No" Grinch said.

"Then what the hell Grinch! Just then let me sleep on the floor" Diamond stated.

"No" Grinch replied. Diamond then started to rub her head with her right hand.

"Grinch your giving me a god damn headache. Stop arguing with me, I'm sleeping on the floor and that's final, got it!" Diamond yelled.

"Fine" Grinch said, in very relaxed tone.

Diamond then started to get heated that he now he says 'fine', she then stood up and slapped Grinch in the back of his head once again. Grinch then rubbed his head with his right hand, and looked over at Diamond.

"What the hell is with you and hitting me, today!" Grinch asked, in a yelling tone.

"You make me so mad Grinch! Your like a freaking child!" Diamond stated, walking out the door and slammed it behind her.

Grinch then sighed, and plopped his self on the bed. He took off his shoes and just laid back flat on the bed. He then thought.

'I would hate for Diamond to be my mother, she would probably beat me to death' Grinch then slightly laughed at his thought. He then closed his eye's and quickly fell asleep.

Diamond then walked over to the office building, which was fourteen meters away. Once she got there, she saw a burnett hair lady at the desk. She approached the desk, and the lady looked up at Diamond.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Hi, me and my team are just staying a night here. But I didn't bring any clothes, do you think you can spare me like a t-shirt or something?" Diamond asked.

"Hm...Let me see, I'll be right back" The lady stated, getting up and walking passed Diamond. Diamond then saw the lady disappear in some room.

A few seconds later, the lady came out with a navy blue t-shirt. The lady walked back over to Diamond and handed it to her, Diamond then took it and opened it out.

The t-shirt was about a three times X large, it stretched all the way to Diamond's knees which really surprised her since she was tall.

"Sorry if it's too big" The lady apologized. Diamond looked back up at the lady.

"No it's fine. Thank you though" Diamond said, folding the shirt slightly and putting it in her hand. The lady nodded and walked back to her desk.

Diamond then walked back up the hall, and out the building. She then stopped, as she was trying to remember where the bathrooms were. She walked back to her room, but she really didn't want to, she hoped Grinch wasn't there.

As she arrived to the room door, she then saw the bathrooms right across from the rooms. She then walked to the bathrooms, once she got there. She went into the women's and didn't see nobody, she just walked over to the showers and took a shower.

Once she was done, she put on the extremely large t-shirt, and her boxers. She then tied up her wet hair into a bun and walked out of the bathroom over to her room, with her gear in her right hand.

She then arrived to her room door, she then entered. She then found Grinch fast asleep on the bed. She walked passed him, and tossed her gear in a corner of the room. She walked back over to Grinch, and slapped his face a bit to wake him up, he then slightly woke up and saw Diamond.

"Diamond? What?" Grinch asked, in a tired tone.

"Go take a shower" Diamond replied to him.

Grinch then cocked his head up, and looked out the little window that was by the door. He saw it was dark outside, he then got up and headed out the door.

Diamond then took one of the sheets from the bed and spread it on the floor, she took the one pillow from the bed and laid it on the floor. She then laid herself on the floor and wrapped her self in the sheet, like it was a sleeping bag.

Twenty minutes later, Grinch then came in with his gear on. He took it off and threw it by a corner where he saw Diamonds gear. He then saw Diamond on the floor, and saw that she was a asleep, he smiled at her. Then thought.

'I like her more when she's sleeping'

Grinch then looked at the bed, it was completely naked, no pillow, no sheet. He then looked at Diamond. He shook his head, and shook her a bit. She didn't opened her eye's she knew who it was, she then stuffed her head under the pillow.

"Diamond, you took the pillow and sheet. What the hell am I suppose to cover with?" Grinch questioned, crouching down to her. Grinch then heard mumbles from under the pillow.

"What?" Grinch asked, not hearing one word.

Diamond then lifted her head from the pillow and then rubbed her eye's with her right hand.

"You have a comfy bed to sleep on, you don't need a sheet or pillow. Now let me sleep" Diamond stated, then put her head back under the pillow. Grinch grinned at her, then took the pillow from her one hand grip.

He then slammed his body on the bed with the pillow, by his head. He then closed his eye's. Diamond then looked up at him, and then stood up, she then tried to pry the pillow out of Grinch's grip.

A few seconds later, Grinch then opened his eye's as she stopped trying to take the pillow, he then looked down and saw Diamond on the floor. He smiled at her giving up. He then saw she was tossing and turning a bit.

"Diamond, you don't seem to be sleeping good on the floor" Grinch stated, trying to joke around with her. Diamond just growled at him

"You know, you can come up here. But hey if you want to stay down there, that's okay" Grinch said, teasing her to come up on the bed. Diamond then stopped tossing and turning.

"Arghhhhh! I hate you Grinch! Move over!" Diamond yelled getting up from the floor, and standing up beside the bed.

Grinch scooted over to the very end to give her room, Diamond then stayed wrapped up in the blanket and slammed her self next to him. Grinch looked at her.

"Hey can I cover too?" Grinch asked, sitting up a bit.

"No!" Diamond snapped, curling her self into a ball.

Grinch then grabbed Diamond's left shoulder, and turned her to face him. Diamond opened her eye's then put herself to lay her head on Grinch's bare chest. Diamond then took her left hand out of the blanket and laid it on Grinch's chest. Grinch looked down at her.

"Can I have the sheet now?" Grinch asked.

"Still no" Diamond replied, closing her eye's. Grinch just gave up and closed his eye's.

The next morning, Grinch had woken up before Diamond. He shook her to get up, because she had to move for him to get out. She then woke up and looked at her phone for the time. It was 8:46 A.M.

Diamond then sat up on the edge of the bed, and un-wrapped herself out of the blanket. She got up and got her gear from the corner, she had no choice but to where them. Grinch then noticed the t-shirt Diamond had on.

"You found yourself a dress I see" Grinch joked, Diamond then crouch down a bit to sort out her gear from Grinch. Grinch then noticed another color in the navy blue.

"You found shorts too?" Grinch questioned.

"No, it's my boxers" Diamond stated, Grinch was surprised she was wearing boxers.

"You really where boxers? Wow!" Grinch said. Diamond just kept sorting out the gear.

"I didn't know I was dating a guy" Grinch joked. Diamond finished sorting it out, then stood up, she walked out the door.

Then suddenly she walked back in, and slapped Grinch on his for head.

"Don't joke with me Grinch. While I'm half asleep" Diamond said, walking back out.

After thirty minutes, the whole team had woken up and was in the lounge. Diamond was just watching the news, she heard the same things over and over again.

Then suddenly, she saw her phone on the table lit up. It was on silence mode, she took the phone somebody was calling. She saw the number, and slightly couldn't believe the number that was calling. It was Price.

She then answered it.

"Price? Is that you?" Diamond asked, unsure.

"Yeah" Price answered, Diamond felt a jolt in her heart hearing her ex-mentors voice again.

"What the fuck Price, where have you guys been!" Diamond demanded. She then got the attention of her teammates, they then looked at her.

"I know I know. We ran into some trouble back in Prague" Price said.

"What kind of trouble?" Diamond asked.

"Makarov, he knew we were there. He set a trap for us" Price stated.

"So what does that mean?" Diamond questioned.

"We lost Kamarov, and Uh..." Price stopped, not able to say the next part.

Diamond's heart tugged and gnawed at her feelings of someone she really cared about died.

"We lost...Soap. I'm sorry Diamond" Price stated, knowing how close Diamond and Soap was.

Diamond couldn't feel anything in her body anymore. She felt so numb, every muscle, every bone, every vein felt like it had stopped moving.

**Yep, left you with a bit of a cliffie. Suspension is the best thing in the world ain't it, Lol. Yeah, so I feel bad for Grinch he's like a punching bag for Diamond, Lol. **

**So after finding out, Soap had died on the mission. What is Diamond going to be like, will she go back in depression or will she be strong? What about Melody, she's pregnant right so is she going to get her revenge for Soap, or will Price, Becca, or Diamond going get in the way of that? ****R&R Please and Thank You!**


	28. You Fucked With The Wrong People

Diamond could not feel anything in her body it's like everything in her body had froze at that sudden moment of hearing the words.

"_We lost Soap"_

Diamond felt tightness in her throat, eye's, and stomach. Her stomach was completely hurting, she felt like she wanted to vomit. She felt chills go up and down her body. All her memories of Soap and her back in S.A.S and Task Force all flooded back to her head. Her heart felt so empty.

There was pure silence over the phone, and Diamond couldn't get herself out of the sudden coma she was in. She wished somebody could just say something to her, to just snap her out of it.

Then suddenly, Grinch sat next to her. Diamond looked over at him, with a almost deprived expression, but most her feelings she had just felt got pushed away.

Diamond then cleared her throat to speak.

"How..How did he die?" Diamond questioned, rubbing her head and feeling sweat on it.

"A bomb went off in the church tower he and Yuri were in. While he was falling, I guess his recent wound from Shepard opened back up. And while we were trying to get him to safety he lost a lot of blood." Price explained.

"Um...How..Is uh Melody holdin up?" Diamond asked, remembering Melody and Soap were engaged to be married. She knew Melody was probably feeling worse then her right now.

"She hasn't came out of her room, since we came back" Price answered.

Diamond took in a deep breath. Knowing that would probably be her reaction, to his death.

"A few days ago, me and Yuri went to a old castle near Prague. Makarov used to caches weapons there, when we went, he was interrogating the Russian President. I think they went for his daughter" Price informed.

"Yeah I know, we were on the job to rescue her. But she slipped through our hands" Diamond explained.

Price cussed under his breath.

"Do you think you guys can get over here by tonight?" Price questioned.

"Yeah it shouldn't take us too long to get to you, were in Berlin right now" Diamond answered.

"Good, because we're going to need your team's help on this one" Price stated.

"Okay see ya then" Diamond replied, hanging up the phone.

Diamond then sighed for a second remembering what Price had said at the beginning of the conversation, her heart was so tight it was like she couldn't breath. Her team looked at her, confused of who was on the phone.

"Diamond, was that Price?" Sandman asked.

Diamond looked back up at her team, then over to Sandman.

"Yeah, we need to head out now. They need our help" Diamond explained.

She got up out of her seat, then headed out the door, without making any eye contact with any her teammates.

Grinch watched as she left, he knew something was up. She started to avoid everyone. Grinch and the guys stood up, and went out the door.

The four made it to their quarters, Grinch entered his room seeing Diamond on the bed laying down. He walked over to her, he saw her eye's closed. Then thought.

'Is she sleeping?'

Grinch looked closer. Diamond then felt someone's presence near her and opened her eye's, which made Grinch slightly jump.

"Diamond? Are you okay?" Grinch asked, looking down at her.

Diamond took a deep breath then thought.

'Should I tell him the truth? He said he wanted me to tell him everything, I guess I have to. Since he's all I have left of happiness, and I don't want to lose him.'

Diamond looked up at him, in his dark blue eye's. Her eye's started to swell up, while looking at him. But she tried to hold back whatever feelings were about to come out, she had to be strong, but she couldn't help it.

She had lost her teammate, her best friend, her brother. He was the first person to actually show any type of care for her, Soap had brought out love and happiness from Diamond. Which those emotions he brought out, made her realize that she had loved someone, Grinch.

Two streaks of tears, shot down Diamond's right cheek. Grinch widened his eye's seeing Diamond cry for the first time, he now realized that he didn't like seeing Diamond like this. He now wished he never said what he said to her before about crying.

_"I rather you cry once, than be like this. For weeks or even months!" _Referring to when she was in depression.

Grinch remembered his words, now that he saw Diamond cry. He felt so bad, his heart tugged at him. Grinch then crouch down to her level, and hugged her. Diamond stuffed her face, into his right shoulder. Grinch then heard Diamond say something that truly surprised him.

"Grinch, I'm so sorry for anything I did that hurt you. I love you, I'm so sorry! I don't want to lose you!" Diamond said in his shoulder.

Grinch then broke the embrace, and looked in her black-brown eye's.

"You could never hurt me, if you love me." Grinch stated, wiping away her the tears from her right cheek. He then smiled.

"Your right, you shouldn't cry. It doesn't fit you" Grinch joked, which made Diamond smile at him, while she rubbed her eye's.

"Diamond, what did Price tell you, what happened?" Grinch asked.

Diamond looked at him, then stretched over and got her bottle of water. She opened it then took a sip of it. Then looked back at Grinch, she then sighed.

"Makarov knew they were there, he planted bombs...And where Soap was at, he fell pretty far down...He had too much blood loss...And" Diamond answered, in her slightly deep voice. She wasn't able to say the rest, but she really didn't need to.

Grinch looked into Diamond's eye's once more. Once again he felt his heart tug, he couldn't imagine how she was feeling. He knew Soap and her were as close as they could get.

"I'm sorry, Diamond" Grinch said.

"Yeah, but all I can do now is get revenge for Soap. An promise him that I will kill that bastard Makarov...Even if it leads me to death." Diamond stated, getting up and getting her helmet.

Diamond was about to walk out the door, then she felt a force pull her back. Grinch had grabbed her left hand, and swung her back over to him.

"Makarov's death, won't mean the end of you. Because were all going to help, and I won't allow you to die, because I love you too much" Grinch stated, with a smile. Diamond smiled back.

Diamond then leaned into Grinch, and then locked her lips with his. They shared a passionate kiss, then after a few seconds. Grinch looked up at her surprised. Diamond noticed his expression and laughed a bit.

"What? It's about time we move this relationship where it should be" Diamond stated, with a flirty smile.

"And where would that be?" Grinch questioned, grabbing her waist and bringing him closer to him.

Diamond just kept giving him a flirty smile, she then looked down, then back at him.

"You don't mean?..." Grinch asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Not really, but it's nice to get your hopes up, right?" Diamond said, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hm..." Grinch said, letting his grasp from her go.

Diamond then walked to the door, then stopped.

"Grinch, I was telling the truth. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do" Diamond stated in a stern tone, she walked out the door before Grinch could say anything.

After ten minutes, the team was loaded up into the plane. Grinch and Diamond were in the cockpit getting ready to fly off. Diamond put on her headset, and so did Grinch. Diamond and Grinch pressed several buttons above them and on their right before taking off.

Diamond and Grinch looked at each other and nodded. Grinch then started to raise the speed of the plane, the plane quickly went down the runway with full speed. Diamond and Grinch then pulled up on the wheel, to make the plane go up.

After five minutes of pulling up on the starring wheel, Diamond and Grinch got the plane to go over one thousand feet high.

Diamond then looked over at Grinch, and smiled. She looked back at the sky.

"Grinch, our arrival time?" Diamond asked.

"Around twelve or one" Grinch answered.

"Hopefully there still awake by then" Diamond joked, and slightly. grinned.

After over one hour, the team had landed at the Task Force hideout base. The five exit out the plane, and walked over to the building. The five headed to Price's office, it was the only place she could think he would be right now at this time.

While they were walking, the team passed the quarters. They had passed one door, that made Diamond's feelings come back from when she found out about Soap's death. It was Soap's room door.

Diamond closed her eye's and took in a deep breath, Grinch caught her slightly depressed expression when passing the door.

Grinch had a feeling what was wrong with her at that moment. He then grabbed her left hand, and lock his fingers into hers. Diamond snapped out of her feelings, and looked down at her hand then at Grinch. A smile peaked out of the right side of her lip.

Metal Team arrived at Price's office door, Sandman knocked on it, then entered as he heard the old man's British accent.

Sandman, Truck, Frost, then Grinch and Diamond entered his office. Diamond saw, Yuri on the left side of Price's desk, looking down at some papers she then looked over on the right side of the desk, and saw a empty void.

Diamond took in a deep breath. Then said.

"Price.." Diamond called out.

Price then looked up from his papers, and with a unsure expression to Diamond.

"Hm?" Price answered.

"Were going to kill that bastard Makarov...Under any circumstanced...For Soap" Diamond stated, with a slight grin.

Price nodded, and smiled at her. They shared one look to each other, but that one look said a lot.

Price, Soap, and Diamond been through hell and back together. Price mentored her and Soap, which made her think a lot like. And all Price and Diamond were thinking at that very moment, is that Makarov had killed many people.

But this time he's gone too far, because he might of killed one person. But that one person. Will make the death of Makarov not a dream but make it into reality. The end of Vladimir Makarov will be coming to him, faster then he expects.

**Yeah I know it's kind of a shity chapter, sorry. So surprisingly Diamond cried, of course she would, Soap died, but it's only little tears. So that leads me to my questions. **

**When or If Metal Team dies, and Grinch dye. Will Diamond go in complete depression mode and not feel anything anymore, will she run away from his death and her teammates death? Will she keep going and be strong to end Makarov? R&R Please and Thank You  
><strong>


	29. Death Doesn't Mean The End Of The World

It was 2:07 A.M. Price, Yuri, Sandman, Diamond, Truck, Grinch and Frost were all discussing their next move on Makarov. They had maps, charts, and profiles on the desk. The seven were all huddled around the desk.

"So we lost the girl. Looks like the helo took her to a diamond mine in Siberia" Sandman informed, Price then circled one place on the map.

"We're gonna have one shot to grab the President before he gives up the launch codes and Makarov turns Europe into glass. Once we get boots on the ground, it's going to get lively down there." Price stated, and drawing a line at appointed infil points, and exfil points.

"Hopefully you can keep up, old man." Diamond said, looking up at Price with a smile.

"I know you Yanks like to take all the credit, so Yuri and I will keep the neighbors in check while we roll hard to secure the hostages." Price replied, looking at everyone. Everyone smiled and grinned at Price's comment.

"Okay we gotta then keep our weapons tight. Nobody likes a dead hostage" Sandman said to his men.

"What's the score, boss?" Truck asked, unknowingly knowing who is the hostiles.

"Everyone's hostile." Sandman answered.

"Ain't that the truth." Grinch commented. Diamond slightly laughed.

"So we go in, save and secure Vorshevsky. And were going to this fucking style to piss off Makarov" Diamond said with a slight evil grin. They guys smiled at Diamond.

"So we got a plan here, men?" Diamond asked. All the men nodded.

"Good. Who dares wins, right?" Diamond questioned, looking at Price smiling. Price smiled back remembering the S.A.S saying.

"Right" Price replied.

"So early start men, go get some sleep" Price ordered.

The seven then walked out of Price's office. Metal Team walked back together, once they got their rooms everyone entered, then suddenly Diamond heard something in the distance. The sound of a gun firing, she then stepped away from the door. She then headed to the firing range.

Once she got there, she opened the gate. She then saw a brown haired women, shooting downrange with a AK47. It was Melody. Diamond slightly grinned, at her missing every target.

"Put the silencer on that, and the gun will stop jumping so much" Diamond stated, crossing her arms and grinning.

Melody scoffed at the sound of Diamond being here. Melody just wanted to be alone, she didn't want to be bothered by anyone most of all Diamond.

Melody didn't answer. Diamond noticed, Melody would give her the cold shoulder since Soap had died.

"Oh okay the silent treatment, but I understand you just lost somebody you really love. Yeah I understand how you feel" Diamond said.

Melody then snapped backwards toward Diamond, and saw her almost smiling. Melody started to get heated. How could anyone know how she was feeling, she was feeling so much emotions since Soap died. Sad, depressed, and guilty.

"How dare you say you know how I feel! I lost my Fiance, you lost just a teammate!" Melody almost yelled. Diamond widened her eye's a bit, her grin faded.

"Don't think you know me for a second Melody. I didn't just lose a teammate..I lost a brother, he meant everything to me, he was the first person that showed care for me. I told him everything, every part of my life that was pain filled...Now he's gone, you know how that makes me feel?" Diamond stated, in a very nonchalant tone.

"Yeah it really does look like MacTavish death took a toll, with you smiling!" Melody snapped. Diamond slightly laughed, which made Melody slightly more heated.

"Yeah I might not be showing it now. But when I found out I cried!...I cried for the first time in so long, no shit could make me cry. But only Soap could do that to me. Cause of how much he meant. If anybody in the world knew how you felt it would be me" Diamond explained.

"Oh yeah! What the hell do you got to feel guilty about!" Melody questioned, but suddenly realized what she just said. She cussed at herself under her breath.

"And why are you guilty, huh Melody?" Diamond asked, arching a eyebrow.

Melody didn't say anything she just dropped the AK47. And slid downward against the wooden shooting station. She hid her face in her lap, Diamond saw that she was crying.

Diamond then walked toward Melody, she crouched down to her level.

"Melody, talk to me. Let me help. I know how your feeling" Diamond said.

Melody then stopped crying for a second, she looked up at Diamond. Melody heard those words before, she then remembered Soap had said it to her once before. Soap also wanted to help her in a time of mourn, Melody then realized she had to face the fact that Diamond is almost like Soap. They were true brother and sister.

Melody wiped the tears from her eye's and face. Melody then looked at Diamond, and took in a deep breath.

"Before...Before we started the mission, I felt sick to my stomach. I just thought it was the flu or something, so I pushed it away. But then I noticed I didn't get my period on time..." Melody stopped, Diamond knew exactly what that meant, her eye's were widened by the words she just said.

Diamond then thought.

'What the fuck! She can't be!'

"Wait, wait, wait wait! Wait a fucking minute! You think your pregnant or you know?" Diamond asked, standing back up looking down at Melody.

"I think I am" Melody confessed.

"Wait the fuck! You knew and you didn't plan on telling MacTavish!" Diamond snapped, knowing how Soap is with secrets and lies. It was the same way she is, they both hated them.

"Don't you think I already feel fucking guilty about it!" Melody yelled.

Diamond then dropped the mad feelings she had toward Melody. Then pieced everything together. She then rubbed her head, and felt guilty, herself for just saying that.

"I'm sorry Melody...But I know Soap must know now, he's watching over you and your guys uh...Baby now" Diamond said, kind of awkward. Melody looked over at Diamond.

"Melody you shouldn't be feeling guilty that you didn't tell him. Just let it go, don't be sad because of MacTavish is dead. He is still with you and he will be with you everyday of every second of you and you guys baby's life...Understand that MacTavish wouldn't want you sad and crying because of his death. I know he wouldn't want me that way" Diamond stated.

Melody looked down at her knees, then back at Diamond. Melody didn't no longer see Diamond as some body that was close to Soap and that would make her jealous, she saw her as a friend that wanted to help her out of the feelings of depression and sadness.

Diamond then looked down at her, then looked at her phone for a quick glance it was 3:45 A.M. Diamond eye's widened, as she saw the time.

"Uh Melody...Don't really want to leave you like this, but I'm kind of tired and I gotta wake up early...Sorry!" Diamond said going out the gate.

Melody just watched as she left, and slightly smiled. She looked up at the night sky filled with twinkling stars. Melody then thought.

'John, I love you so much...I miss you, I wish you could come back to me'

Diamond then reach her room door, she entered it then locked it behind her. She glanced over at the couch didn't see Grinch, she had a feeling where else he could be. She then took off all the kitchen lights, and headed in the bedroom.

She then entered, she then saw Grinch on the laptop.

"Hm..It seems you missed my laptop. What are you still doing up?" Diamond questioned.

"Where did you go?" Grinch asked.

"Had to go talk to a friend" Diamond answered. Grinch nodded.

Diamond then went to go get her clothes from her bag. She got a white t-shirt, and some knee length shorts. She went into the bathroom and changed into her sleeping wear, and tossed her gear by the shower.

Diamond then walked out, she then walked to the bed and got in under the covers. She took off, the lamp next to her and fixed her pillow and closed her eye's. Diamond then smelt a stench, she knew exactly what it was.

"Grinch, go change before you kill me in my sleep, with that smell." Diamond stated, not joking.

Grinch then got off the bed, he then leaned on the left side of the bed, and took off his gear. He just stripped down to his boxers. He then walked over to his bag, and got out some blue basketball pants and put them on. He then went back on the bed and under the covers.

Diamond then turned around and laid her head on his chest. She liked laying on his chest, his heartbeat always made her fall asleep faster. Grinch looked down at her, then rested his right arm on her right side.

_Diamond was at some basement type place. She was looking down at someone in a chair. It was Makarov. She smiled at the bastard tied up._

"_So tell me, why did you do it. Why the fuck did you kill MacTavish!" Diamond yelled, putting her spiked rings on. _

"_I didn't...You did." Makarov replied. _

"_Wrong answer!" Diamond yelled, punching Makarov in the face. _

_Then suddenly she looked back at the face, it wasn't the same face. This man had a Mohawk, and had a light scare going down his right eye. She then saw a bloody mark on his face, she looked down at her fist full of blood. _

"_Diamond, you killed me! You couldn't be there to help me when I truly needed you. And I was always there for you, and how do you repay me. You kill me!" Soap said to her. _

_Diamond stepped back, she hadn't felt guilty about Soap's death. Why should she? It wasn't her fault. But is it true, if she was there. Would Soap still be alive? _

_Diamond's setting then changed, she looked around her. She saw Russians everywhere around her, but they weren't attacking her, they were fighting with her. She then suddenly saw Makarov by her side. She then saw Makarov smile at her, Diamond wanted to shoot the bastard, but couldn't. She then heard Makarov say. _

"_As the most powerful man leading the strongest nation, and demolition all nations that get in my way..." Makarov paused. _

_Diamond then heard the next part which, made her more shocked that she couldn't move an inch. _

"_I will need a powerful women by my side" Makarov finished. _

_Diamond then saw herself walking around with a pistol, in a concrete room. Then saw four men in chairs tied up. She then heard a familiar voice from one of the men. _

"_Diamond, why are you doing this?" The man asked, looking at her in her cold black eye's. _

"_Cause Grinch, I realize that the weak and good is never a good combination...Evil and strong is the best one out of them all" Diamond answered, putting ammo in the pistol. _

_Diamond then pointed the gun at Grinch. _

"_My saying is...The strong shall live and the weak shall perish" Diamond said, as a gunshot went off. _

Diamond then jumped straight up, she looked around. She looked to her left, at Grinch fast asleep and snoring. She then sighed and thought.

'The Strong shall live and the weak shall perish...Shit! I need to really stop watching Rurouni Kenshin' Diamond said in her head, referring to another anima she watched in her past.

Diamond then sighed again.

'Damn it! A stupid fucking dream just had to rob me of my sleep...Ugh'

Diamond then got her phone and looked for the time. It was 5:45 A.M. Diamond then thought.

'It's only been two hours...' Diamond then grunted tiredly.

'Whatever then...Time to go back to sleep!' Diamond thought once more.

Diamond laid her head back down on the pillow. She didn't really pay any mind of the dream. She never believed in dreams what so ever, and she never listen to them. She always thought it was a movie to just play while people were sleeping.

If she had that dream while she was five, then that dream would of spooked the living shit out of her. But she wasn't and she knew better, she believed in reality not dreams.

It was 9:26 A.M. Team Metal and Price and Yuri were awake. Everyone was getting their gear on and ready for their mission in Siberia. Nikolai was getting the chopper ready to take all of them.

After getting their gear on, the seven met up together. Diamond looked around, but didn't see one particular person.

"Where's Melody and Frost? I would of thought she would at least say good luck to us or something" Diamond questioned the group.

"She left early this morning, she said she was going to see her family" Price answered, Diamond then nodded.

"And Frost had to go back to the base, for some training" Sandman also answered.

"Training? Wait, is he finally..?" Diamond then got interrupted.

"Yep...He earned" Grinch said, with a smiled.

The seven then got into the chopper. Quickly the chopper was in the air and already getting to the infil point in Siberia.

While Diamond was just sitting on the side of the chopper, she then felt a chill on her shoulder. She looked at her right at her shoulder, she swear she felt some body's hand on it. She then looked up at the sky and smiled. Diamond thought.

'Don't worry MacTavish, I will avenge your death.'

**It seems Diamond and Melody are finally nice to each other, well at least Melody's being nice. Lol. **

**So this is the grand**** mission. Who lives and who dies is going to be the main question? ****And what did Frost go for training for? R&R Please and Thank You!**


	30. Sacrificed Happiness

Metal team and Task Force 141, had just landed to their infil point outside the diamond mine in Eastern Siberia. The seven of them jumped out of the chopper, they then quickly got behind a few cement blockades, seeing a couple Russian guards up in front of them.

Luckily they weren't spotted by any of them, Diamond then peaked over the cement blockade a bit to see how many were there. She then glanced at Sandman then Price.

"There's about one or two hostiles by the elevator and..." Diamond paused, then started looking up one guarding tower on their right with a spotlight. She then saw two more Russian guards up at the guarding tower.

"And, two hostile up at that tower." Diamond informed in a whispering tone, going back down under cover.

Sandman and Price then looked at the guarding tower.

"Okay...Price and me will get the ones by the elevator...Diamond and Yuri, get the ones in the guarding tower" Sandman ordered, Diamond nodded at Sandman.

Diamond then looked over at Yuri.

"Yuri your go, and then I will follow" Diamond stated, Yuri nodded then looked up at the guarding tower.

Diamond then looked up at the eight feet guarding tower, she then waited for the sound Yuri's G36C to start engaging.

After a second, Yuri then shot down the Russian in the left chair. Diamond quickly engaged the right hostile as she saw the left hostile was shot dead. After that Diamond quickly got back under cover.

A few seconds after, Price and Sandman quickly engaged the Russian guards by the elevator, they killed them quickly. The seven then raced over to the elevator, Sandman pressed the button that would send up the elevator.

"This should take us down to diamond mine." Sandman informed, waiting for the elevator still.

Diamond then knew the elevator might be a little slow, she then took that to mind and pulled Grinch to the side where her teammates couldn't see them. Grinch then gave her a wide eyed expression.

"Grinch, make sure...You..Uh stay alive, okay?" Diamond said her eyebrow furrowing downwards slightly, and a weary expression. Diamond's heart stopped at the thought of something happening to Grinch.

Grinch then looked up into her black-brown eye's, he then gathered her face in his hands. He then gave her a passionate kiss, which surprised Diamond. She never thought he would kiss her while they were on duty.

Grinch then broke the embrace, then looked back up at Diamond.

"You don't worry..." Grinch got interrupted, by the sound of gun firing.

Diamond and Grinch's attention was turned to the elevator as their five teammates shot a few Russian guards coming up in the elevator. Diamond quickly made her way over to the elevator, gripping onto her P90 with a red dot. Grinch followed behind transferring something from his right pocket to his left.

Everyone loaded up into the elevator. After a few seconds the doors closed and the elevator started to move downwards, but suddenly it stopped.

"Stay sharp." Sandman informed, pointing his gun.

The seven split up on the two sides of the elevator, waiting for the enemies to come in. Once the doors opened, one Russian came in. Sandman quickly gashed the end of his G36C in the Russian face, the Russian started to get back up then Price put a couple shots into him, killing him.

The elevator started moving downward again. Everyone crouched down.

"Ready?" Sandman asked the group. Grinch then sighed.

"This thing go any faster?" Grinch asked, uneasy with the elevator. Diamond silently laughed at his comment.

"Easy, Grinch." Sandman stated.

"Top off your rifles." Sandman added, telling the group.

The elevator then stops on a lower floor.

"Get ready." Sandman said.

As the elevator door began to open, but the gate was still closed. They then saw a few Russian guard patrolling.

"Now!" Price yelled, as he began shooting at the patrols. The group then opens fire.

"Contact! Twelve o'clock!" Grinch informed, still shooting.

Diamond then sees a Russian fire a RPG at them.

"Look out!" Diamond yelled.

"RPG!" Truck yelled, seeing the RPG directly hitting the elevator.

"Shit!" Grinch yelled.

The elevator begins to fall. But suddenly the elevator then crashes to the bottom of the mine. Everyone got shell shocked as the elevator hit the ground. Everyone had fell on the floor.

"Status?" Sandman asked, trying to find out if any body's injured.

"I'm good. We're clear! But I think Diamond knocked a screw loose, she's laughing." Grinch stated getting up and slightly grunting.

Diamond then got up with the support of her right arm.

"Damn! That was fun since...We lived, of course." Diamond said, clearing up why she was laughing.

"Speak for yourself." Grinch replied, looking at the Russian's that started to shoot at them.

"Heads up!" Sandman informed, starting to shoot at the Russian that were in front of them.

Everyone then got up, and started to engage the Russian's. The group then figured they couldn't see the hostiles because of how dark and smoky it was, they all then put on their night vision goggles and started shooting.

They then cleared out most contacts upfront, the elevator doors then open a little more. Everybody then started getting out, and headed through the tunnel.

"Grinch, Truck, Diamond sweep left!" Sandman ordered the three Sergeant First Class's.

"The rest of you, on me!" Price said.

Grinch, Truck and Diamond, start going to the left and up the stairs where the second level of the Russian's were at, to make sure it was clear. Price, Sandman and the others, were going down into the bottom level of the tunnel.

They move through the tunnels and come to a pair at the mine, they then engage more Russians.

"Targets! Twelve o'clock high!" Diamond informed, seeing Russian's up top in front of them.

"I see 'em!" Grinch confirmed.

"Sort 'em out!" Price said.

They then clear out that central area. The group then moves into the mine and another tunnel, they then engage more Russians at the end of the tunnel. The seven then cleared out the end of the tunnel and started to move, they then come to a hatchet door with lock bars.

"All clear." Truck informed.

"Truck, you're up." Sandman ordered.

"On it." Truck said, going next to the hatchet door.

Truck then takes out a buzzsaw and cuts off the hatchet door's lock bars. Price kicks down the door and shoots at enemies inside. They move up the stairs through the next room and further into the mine.

"Keep moving! Go!" Price said, as he jumped out the window they had came to. The group followed.

"We're gonna need another way out of here!" Grinch explained.

"Stairwell, left side!" Diamond pointed out.

"Let's go!" Sandman ordered.

Diamond went up the stairs first set of stairs, once she went up the first set of stairs, there were two Russians. She quickly took them out by spraying her P90 by hip firing, then went up another set of stairs, they came to a doorway and went through it. They then stop at seeing two doors, Sandman and Price then walked over to the doors.

"Overlord, this is Sandman. We're at the bottom of the mine. We're gonna need air support." Sandman said.

"Affirmative, Sandman. We'll chop a predator to you." Overlord replied.

Sandman then looked over at Price which was on his left side.

"Ready?" Sandman asked.

"Try and keep up." Price replied.

Price and Sandman kick open the doors to the outside and kill the guards at the rail. Diamond then looked up seeing two Little Bird helicopters being chased by a Russian hind. The whole group then goes by the railing, they then see enemy vehicle and enemies coming out. Diamond then saw a RPG on the floor next to her feet, and pick it up.

She then aimed the RPG at the enemy vehicles, she then shot once at it. The vehicle blew up killing the five Russians by it.

"Hop the rail! Move it!" Price said, as he hop the rail and slide down the right side. The team then followed and slide down the right and left side.

As they were sliding down over to the open, the two Little Birds dropped off reinforcements.

"Viper 4, troops are on the deck." Viper 4-1 informed.

"Viper 6, team is on the ground. Going into cover pattern." Viper 6-1 confirmed.

"UAV is on station with a full load of AGMs. Ready for targets." Overlord informed Team Metal.

"Yuri! Arm the UAV!" Diamond ordered.

Yuri then takes out the Predator control rig and mans the UAV. He fires a missile down to the mine and eliminates several Russians

The group then made their way to the construction area, as Yuri was clearing out multiple Russians with the UAV.

"Cut through the construction yard! There's more cover!" Sandman said.

"Viper Six, we're moving in to the construction yard! Watch your fire!" Diamond informed.

"Copy that, 0-2. We're movin' to the next area." Viper 6-1 replied.

As they pass the construction yard, the Predator gets shot down.

"Overlord, a SAM just took out our UAV! We need another way into the mine" Sandman said.

"We're not getting in there without some heavy firepower!" Price commented. Diamond then chuckled.

"You got that right!" Diamond commented on his comment.

"Solid copy, Sandman. Odin Six, payload target coordinates are as follows: 7 9 4 4." Overlord replied.

"Everyone sit tight!" Sandman said.

At the end of the mine, a series of artillery strikes and hits the area, eliminating Russians.

"Now that's more like it!" Price commented.

"Inside! Now!" Sandman ordered.

The group then ran into some kind of ditch, and climb out and ran into the building. They move into the tunnels at the other end of the mine.

"Overlord, we're in! Approaching the target now." Sandman informed.

They move in and take out two Russians trying to get up. They see a door at the end of the tunnel.

"Yuri, take care of the door." Price ordered.

Yuri plants a breaching charge on the door, Price, Sandman, and Diamond are stacked behind Yuri. It explodes, they move in, but there is no one except for Alena Vorshevsky, tied to a chair.

"Wait, hold your fire! It's the daughter!" Diamond informed.

Price goes to untie the Alena and then picked her up and laid her on the table.

"Metal 0-1, what is your status? Have you secured the President?" Overlord asked.

"Negative, Overlord, but we have the girl." Sandman stated.

"We'll prep a team for extraction. Continue searching for the President." Overlord ordered.

The group then hears her whispering something in Russian.

"She's trying to say something." Truck informed.

"они взяли его глубже в рудник." Alena said.

"She says they took her father deeper into the mine." Truck informed.

"Then that's where we're going. C'mon." Sandman said.

Sandman and Price kick another door open and enter another tunnel. They engage more Russians as they move in. When they come out, they see Russians moving President Vorshevsky across the bridge.

"On the catwalk!" Price informed.

"There he is! I see him!" Diamond said.

"Then we're not too late! Keep pushing!" Price replied.

They eliminate the Russians on the catwalk. The Russians were moving the President and enter an elevator and go down. The group get on the catwalk.

"Hook up!" Sandman ordered.

They hook lines onto the railing and rappel down the mine. As they reach the bottom, the hostiles and Vorshevsky are seen moving towards a bunker room.

"There they are!" Grinch yelled.

"He's right there!" Diamond informed.

They then engage more Russians. The bunker's doors are then seen closing.

"They're closing the blast doors!" Truck said.

They then finally clear the area.

"Clear!" Grinch informed.

"We gotta get through that door!" Diamond said approaching the door.

Diamond then looks over to Price, as he checks the door.

"It's reinforced steel! We can't get through this!" Price informed.

"Any bright ideas?" Grinch questioned.

"I've got one. Up top. Follow me." Price stated.

They move up the stairs and to the floor just above the bunker room.

"Get charges here, here and here!" Price ordered, pointing at five different places on the ground.

"I see that old mind of yours, never gives up, eh Price?" Diamond joked, planting the charge. Diamond slightly glanced at Price from the corner of her left eye, seeing him slightly smile.

They place a circle of belt-buckled C4 charges around them and detonate them. The floor collapses and they breach the bunker room. Time seemed as it slows down as, Yuri takes out the hostiles before they can execute Vorshevsky. They clear the room and secure the President.

"Overlord, jackpot. The President is secure." Sandman informed Overlord.

"Solid copy. Gather your team and proceed to the RV." Overlord replied.

Price then helps Vorshevsky up on his feet.

"My daughter..." President Vorshevsky started to say.

"She's alright. She's alive." Price informed.

Suddenly a explosions shake the mine.

"What the hell!" Diamond said, looking up.

"Move! Move!" Price ordered, going up and out the bunker.

"Overlord, the place is gonna collapse any minute. The birds need to come to us!" Sandman said.

"Copy that. Hammer 1 is now en route. ETA: thirty seconds. Standby." Overlord replied.

They move up the rubble and hold their position at the railing, holding back incoming Russians.

"Hold this position! Evac will be here in thirty seconds!" Sandman informed the group.

"More bad guys inbound!" Truck yelled.

"Watch the left flank!" Grinch said, seeing Russians coming from the left.

"Hammer 1, you gonna bail us out of this or what?" Diamond asked, seeing more Russians coming from the smoke in front.

"Almost there. Just hold on." Hammer 1-6 replied.

They continue to hold against the Russians.

The group then sees a Black Hawk and a Little Bird fly in from above and support the team.

"Looks like our ride's here!" Grinch said.

"Metal 0-1, this is Vulture 6, let's get the hell out of here." Vulture 6-1 said.

"Sounds good, 6-1! Alright, let's move! Go!" Sandman stated.

They move down the stairs and through the mine. The group then sees a RPG hits the Little Bird and it goes down.

"RPG! Move! Move!" Hammer 6-1 warned.

"I'm hit! I'm hit! Going down!" Vulture 1-6 informed.

The resulting explosion knocks down Yuri, shell shocking him.

"Yuri! Yuri!" Price yelled.

Yuri then wakes up seeing Truck, Diamond and Grinch holding off hostiles as the Black Hawk lands.

"Get the President on board! We got to get the hell out of here!" Hammer 1-6 ordered.

Price gets the President on board the Black Hawk.

"President's secure!" Grinch said.

Truck helps up Yuri.

"Hang on, I got ya!" Truck said.

Truck then drags Yuri towards the chopper, Sandman and Price fire back at the hostiles together.

Then suddenly a Russian aimed a RPG at the Black Hawk but misses. But the RPG hits the ground by Diamond. From the impact of the RPG, Diamond is knocked to the ground and knocked completely out cold. Diamond had a long blood mark stretched from her left cheek to the right side of her neck.

Grinch then looked back at Diamond, he then noticed she was out cold.

"Diamond!" Grinch yelled, as he ran over to her.

Grinch then quickly picked up Diamond and raced her over to the chopper. Grinch quickly laid her down on the three seats that were clear. He then quickly got something out of his left pocket, and something out over his neck. Grinch then sat the two things in Diamond's left hand and closed her hand. Grinch then race back over to Sandman and Price, and started to shoot at the Russians.

"Price! You got to go! Make sure the president gets out!" Sandman explained.

"Don't even think about it, mate! We're in this together!" Price stated.

"RPG!" Grinch warned. Not trying to have something that happened to Diamond, happen again.

An RPG round flies past them.

"Truck, cover the right side!" Sandman ordered.

"You better be right behind me!" Price stated.

Price then hands Yuri his M4A1 and helps Yuri while Truck covers the right side. Sandman, Truck, and Grinch are all keeping guard the Black Hawk. As Yuri fires at the hostiles, Grinch rolls over to dodge an explosion. Sandman tosses Truck a mag and he reloads and resumes firing.

Grinch then drops his empty M14 and pulls out dual pistols and fires them at different directions. An RPG round nearly hits Sandman as he continues to fire. A Russian runs towards Sandman, who takes out his knife and stabs him, and then throws it at another incoming Russian.

He is then wounded on his right arm. He draws out his pistol with his free left hand and resumes firing. Price gets Yuri into the chopper, President Vorshevsky helps him up and Price gets into the helicopter. Price then sits on one of the seat on the same side of Diamond, he sat on the edge of one of the seats where Diamond's feet were at.

"Sandman! It's time to go! C'mon!" Price stated.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Sandman ordered.

They then hear a alarm blares.

"RPG!" Truck warned.

The RPG barely misses, as the Black Hawk begins to take off.

"Hang on!" Hammer 6-1 said.

"Just go! Go!" Sandman ordered.

"We can't stay here! We gotta leave!" Hammer 6-1 informed.

The helicopter takes off. Sandman, Grinch, and Truck are still firing, holding off hostiles as the mine begins to collapse.

"No! Get us back down there!" Price demanded.

"It's too hot! We go back, we all die!" Hammer 6-1 informed.

The helicopter flies out of the mine as it collapses.

"Sandman, do you read me? Sandman, come in! Sandman, do you copy? Sandman, are you still there?" Price said into his mic, checking if Sandman was still alive.

Price then took his right hand and rubbed it across his face. Price then looked over at the bloody face of Diamond, and sighed. He then thought.

'I'm not going to lose you too, Diamond.'

**Some of you are like probably hating me right now, for just killing Grinch. Sorry. =( **

**But the two main questions here now are. Will Diamond even live through the deep impact of the RPG? And if she does, what will be her reaction to Grinch, Truck and Sandman's death? R&R Please and Thank You! **


	31. A Dog Tag, A Letter And A

After twenty minutes of being in a helicopter, Price, Yuri, Diamond and the Russian President had landed at the nearest American base. After they landed, Diamond was quickly put on a stretcher and was moved into the base's infirmary. Price helped Yuri get out of the chopper, and over to the infirmary because of his injures he got on the mission. The Russian President was then united with his daughter.

After Yuri had got everything checked up, the doctor said that Yuri was in great condition just a few injuries. The doctor had prescribed him some pain killers. After that, Yuri came out to the waiting room, where he saw Price sitting. Yuri saw the old British man look up at him, all he saw was worry in his expression. Yuri then plopped his self on the chair right next to Price, then sighed.

"Price, don't worry she will be alright." Yuri stated, patting his back. Price looked back at Yuri and nodded, but his worries of Diamond being alright were not gone.

After the nurses checked Diamond's vital signs, which were all stable they continued to monitor her. The doctor then sent Diamond in for surgery to get her laceration, from the top of her left cheek, all the way to the right side of her neck stitched up. The doctor then came out to the waiting room, where Price and Yuri was waiting.

As soon as Price and Yuri spotted the doctor, they both stood up and started walking toward him.

"How is she?" Price asked, with so much concern and worry in his tone.

"She is fine, everything seems to be okay. But she does have one bad cut on her." The doctor stated.

"Can we go see her?" Yuri asked.

"Right now, she is getting her cut stitched up, but I think you men can see her tomorrow. She will need rest after the surgery, I will be discharging her in a week to make sure everything is okay." The doctor stated, the two nodded at doctor. The doctor nodded and headed back through the doors.

A day after, Price and Yuri were now entering the infirmary. They walked up to front desk, where they spotted a short haired, teal eyed, women sitting at the desk. The two approached the desk, the women looked up at the two.

"Hello. How can I help you men?" The women asked.

"Were looking for the room, Sergeant Davika Singh is in." Price replied.

"Oh, Ms. Singh is in room 141 right down that hall." The women said, pointing down the left hall.

"Thanks." Price said, while he started walking down the hall with Yuri.

Price and Yuri passed a few doors, then finally approached the 141 room door. Price opened the door slightly, he looked over at the bed. All Price found was ruffled up sheets, and nobody in it. He looked around to see where Diamond was, but could not find her anywhere.

Yuri then passed the bathroom door and heard somebody vomiting. He then turned back to the door, and knocked on it.

"Diamond? Are you okay?" Yuri asked.

Diamond then lifted her head from the toilet, when she heard the familiar deep Russian accent.

"Yuri? Where's Price?" Diamond asked, knowing Yuri couldn't be here alone.

"I'm here, you okay?" Price said, walking over to the door.

"Yeah, I will be right out." Diamond replied, flushing the toilet and walking over to the sink. She put on the water, and cupped her hands and gathered up some water, she then put it in her mouth and gargled it. She did that once more but splashed the water in her face. She then got the paper towel and wiped her face with it.

She then walked out the bathroom, into the room where she found Price and Yuri standing on the other side of the room.

"Damn, hospitals would be paradise if they didn't give you shit medicine." Diamond stated, walking over to her bed and crawling back under the covers. Price and Yuri chuckled at her comment.

"How are you feeling?" Price asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm cold, tired, sick to my stomach...So what the hell happened to me?" Diamond asked. Price widened his eye's surprised that she didn't remember.

"You don't remember?" Price asked, Diamond shoot her head no.

"Then that RPG hit you pretty hard in the head." Yuri joked.

"Watch it Russian, I might be sick but I can still kick your ass." Diamond joked back.

"And no Price, I don't remember a thing. All I remember is shooting, and then it went black." Diamond added.

"Well you got a almost direct hit by a RPG. You were knocked out for a pretty long time." Price stated.

"That explains why my face and neck is patched up." Diamond said. Diamond then started to look around the room. Then a sudden thought struck her mind, she couldn't believe she had forgotten about them.

"So where are my Metal bums at?" Diamond asked, and also tried to make a joke.

Price and Yuri looked at each other for a second, then back at Diamond. There was silence between the three, neither Price or Yuri knew how to tell Diamond that almost her whole team died. Then suddenly, the same women from the desk came in with a monitor.

"Sorry, I need to draw some blood." The women said, still walking over to right side of the bed.

"It's okay, we were leaving. Diamond you get some rest, we will be back tomorrow." Price stated, walking out the door with Yuri following behind.

"Yeah leave me in this hell hole Price, your a great mentor. Same goes for you Yuri." Diamond said in sarcasm, Price exchanged a smile with Diamond.

Price and Yuri exit out the room, and started walking down the hall. Yuri looked over at Price with a slight weary face.

"Price, how are we going to tell her?" Yuri asked, feeling a bit weary at the site of telling Diamond the news.

"Don't worry I will tell her." Price answered, as they approached the front of the infirmary.

A week had gone by, Diamond was getting discharged. Yuri was there to help Diamond get around the base.

Diamond was just signing off a few papers, then looked around for something.

"Diamond what are you looking for?" Yuri asked.

"My personal stuff, like the stuff I had with me." Diamond answered, opening the cabinets, and the side table draws. She then finally found a bag, that had her name on it she expected it was her stuff so she just took it.

"Found it!" Diamond said, walking over to the door. Yuri opened up the door, Diamond walked out, then Yuri followed behind.

While they were walking down the hall.

"Where's Price?" Diamond asked.

"He wanted to see us, in the staff room. He needed to tell us something." Yuri answered, they walked out the infirmary.

They then headed to the staff room, Diamond didn't know at all where she was going, so she just followed Yuri. After a few minutes of walking, the two finally got to the staff room. Diamond found Price sitting in one of the seats and looking over some files. Price heard the door open and looked up to see Diamond. and Yuri. The two then walked over to Price and took a seat next to him.

"So what's up Price?" Diamond asked, looking over at the files he was looking at.

"Diamond, you know how been asking me where your team is at all week." Price stated, Diamond nodded her head.

"Well, while you were knocked out. Sandman, Truck and Grinch...They stayed back, to defend the chopper so it could get out. And the mine was collapsing, and they..." Price said, then took in a deep breath.

"They were brave men Diamond. They sacrificed their lives for ours." Price finally said.

Diamond looked at Price, and then looked down. She kept starring downwards, she couldn't move, she was stiff as a rock. All she heard was her heart rate speeding up, she then felt like she couldn't breath, her throat started to lock up and her eye's started to water. Diamond then quickly snapped out of it, and pushed away her feelings, she looked back up at Price.

"So? Are we going to hit Makarov now, or what?" Diamond questioned, with her voice cracking.

"Don't worry, we will. I found out where Makarov is staying at, we will strike him." Price stated, patting her right shoulder. Diamond nodded, then got up.

"I'm going to go to the gym, Yuri do you know where it is?" Diamond asked, Yuri nodded now also getting up. The two headed out the door with Yuri in front.

Two days later, it was 12:45 A.M. Diamond was in the gym, punching and kicking the hanging red punching bag. She had her Ipod on, and was listening to When I'm Gone By: Eminem.

Diamond then closed her eye's and kept punching and kicking, she just then concentrated on the lyrics.

_Yeah..._  
><em>It's my life...<em>  
><em>My own words I guess...<em>

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_  
><em>Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?<em>  
><em>When they know they're your heart<em>  
><em>And you know you were their armour<em>  
><em>And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her<em>  
><em>But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?<em>  
><em>And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?<em>  
><em>What happens when you become the main source of her pain?<em>  
><em>"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane<em>  
><em>"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"<em>  
><em>I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy<em>  
><em>Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself<em>  
><em>I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself<em>  
><em>Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her<em>  
><em>And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her<em>  
><em>That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy<em>  
><em>Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...<em>

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_  
><em>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<em>  
><em>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<em>  
><em>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<em>  
><em>Just smile back<em>  
><em>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<em>  
><em>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<em>  
><em>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<em>  
><em>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<em>  
><em>Just smile back...<em>

_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing_  
><em>She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing<em>  
><em>"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"<em>  
><em>Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying<em>  
><em>"You always say that, you always say this is the last time<em>  
><em>"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"<em>  
><em>She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it<em>  
><em>"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"<em>  
><em>Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket<em>  
><em>It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"<em>  
><em>I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror<em>  
><em>These fuckin' walls must be talking, cause man I can hear 'em<em>  
><em>They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight<em>  
><em>Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late<em>  
><em>And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door<em>  
><em>It turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on<em>  
><em>And I'm singing...<em>

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_  
><em>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<em>  
><em>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<em>  
><em>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<em>  
><em>Just smile back<em>  
><em>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<em>  
><em>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<em>  
><em>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<em>  
><em>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<em>  
><em>Just smile back...<em>

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat_  
><em>The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet<em>  
><em>I take a bow and thank you all for coming out<em>  
><em>They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd<em>  
><em>I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing<em>  
><em>"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"<em>  
><em>But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?<em>  
><em>"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'<em>  
><em>"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad<em>  
><em>"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'<em>  
><em>"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin<em>  
><em>"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"<em>  
><em>But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice<em>  
><em>"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"<em>  
><em>That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name<em>  
><em>It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill<em>  
><em>Yeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real<em>  
><em>I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see<em>  
><em>How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me<em>  
><em>I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it<em>  
><em>Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it<em>  
><em>The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes<em>  
><em>That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'<em>  
><em>It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her<em>  
><em>Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister<em>  
><em>Almost as if to say..<em>

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_  
><em>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<em>  
><em>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<em>  
><em>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<em>  
><em>Just smile back<em>  
><em>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<em>  
><em>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<em>  
><em>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<em>  
><em>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<em>  
><em>Just smile back...<em>

As the melody of the song was still playing, Diamond opened her eye's. She took out her earplugs, and just kept walking around. Some of the lyrics kept playing in her head.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn_  
><em>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<em>  
><em>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<em>  
><em>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<em>  
><em>Just smile back<em>

Diamond felt her throat get chocked up again, her nose was tickling, and so were her eye's. She felt her whole body tense up, her body started to ache, her heart was in so much pain. She couldn't take it anymore, she clenched her fist then punched the wall with her right hand. She left a slight mark, and just turned around and slid downwards down the wall.

Diamond stretched out her legs, and let her arms rest on the floor. She laid her head downwards, and just started crying. One tear fell from her face, then many came after. She cried for five minutes straight, and kept thinking.

'Grinch how could you fucking leave me! I loved you with all my heart, you were all I had. Now your fucking gone, what the hell do I do!'

Diamond kept yelling at herself in her head, Grinch's death now had took a toll on her. She kept crying, she had never cried this much.

Suddenly, Yuri heard a noise when he was about to go to sleep. It sounded like a big pound, he didn't know what it was but he was going to find out. He quickly put on his jeans, then walked out the door with his pistol in his hands. He walked out the door and down the hall, he then heard a small groaning noise, he started to walk closer to the noise.

Once he approached the noise he arrived at the gym, he stood next to the door way. Then after a few seconds he quickly rushed in and pointed the gun at the a person on the floor. He looked closer, and saw it was Diamond, he widened his eye's.

"Diamond are you okay?" Yuri asked, putting the pistol in the right of his jeans, and walked over to her.

Diamond was then spooked, and quickly looked up at the person. She then saw Yuri, shirtless.

"Yuri? What the hell are you doing up?" Diamond questioned, not even attempting to wipe away her tears.

"I heard a noise, I thought something was wrong. What are you still doing in here?" Yuri questioned, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, I was just going to sleep." Diamond answered.

"That doesn't look so. Diamond what's wrong?" Yuri asked, now seeing a tear slide down into Diamond's patched up cheek.

Diamond looked up, she then met Yuri's light brown eye's. Diamond looked back down and slightly began to sob again.

"I said nothing, now leave it the hell alone!" Diamond stated, getting up.

She started to walk, she walked past Yuri, but then stopped in the doorway by Price. She saw Price holding his pistol, and then slowly lowered. Diamond just kept walking, suddenly she felt a strong grip on her left shoulder. Diamond turned around to find Yuri, and his light brown eye's starring at her.

Yuri then gave Diamond a stern expression, Diamond looked down and just shook her head.

"When the hell are you going to get there's nothing fucking wrong, huh Russian!" Diamond said with venom in her tone, she turned the other way and started to walk again. She then heard the deep Russian accent speak.

"My name is Yuri, not Russian...And I'm not dumb to tell that something is wrong Diamond." Yuri stated, crossing his arms.

Diamond turned back towards him and just glared at him.

"Fine! I lost my fucking team, the men I spent six years with! The men that was my family! The man...I loved." Diamond said, saying the last part quietly. Diamond felt tears come down her face once more.

Yuri then walked closer to Diamond.

"Diamond I might not know how you felt about Grinch, but I know how you feel about losing a team. Men you've grown to know as family, I've lost some myself and they were also very good men and soldiers. But we always have to move on and get revenge for them." Yuri stated to Diamond to make her nerves calm down.

Diamond looked up at Yuri, Diamond then wiped away her tears on her cheeks, and rubbed her eye's. She then took in a deep breath and looked back at Yuri. She shook her head and just turned the other way and kept walking.

Once she got to her room, she quickly walked over to her bedroom. She just fell on the bed, feeling the tears spread down her face once again. Diamond couldn't sleep, even if she was exhausted. Diamond kept crying, until she cried herself to sleep. Why was Diamond crying so much? Was it because of Grinch's death or something she found out?

* * *

><p>Three hours before, Diamond had just got in her room, from the gym. She was about ready to take a shower, then spotted out a white bag on the bed with her name on it. She remember that had her belongings were in it, she then walked over to it and opened the bag. She took the end of the bag and dumped the whole bag on the bed.<p>

She found her gear, her helmet, two dog tags, and a envelope. She arched a eyebrow at the two dog tag, she picked up both of them, and looked at one that had her name and another that had. 'Cole "Grinch" Smith' Diamond put back down Grinch's dog tag, and got the envelop. She opened the envelope, and found a piece of paper and a ring. Diamond widened her eye's at the ring, she then opened the piece of paper and saw that it was a letter.

_Dear Diamond,_

_If you reading this, well something probably happened to me. I always write a letter before any mission we go on, always to somebody I truly cared about and loved. So now I started writing to you, Diamond since we got together I've cherished everyday. I love you Diamond, and you should know that I would do anything for you. Now that I'm gone, and your probably crying, I know, I know don't get full of myself. Diamond just because I died, that does not mean I want you to go in depression, even if I'm gone I still don't want to see you that way and it will hurt me that I can't be there to comfort you. Diamond please, don't fall, staying standing for me. Kill Makarov, kill him for me._

_Now for the ring, don't worry it's not a marriage ring. It's a promise ring, after this mission I was going to give this ring to you, and I wanted you to promise me you would marry me after all this was done. But now my promise would have to be, is stay strong, be the person, the soldier I met years ago. The person that was solid rock and showed no emotion, all she was, was a solider and one of the best. Stay that way, don't change because I'm dead. I love you Diamond._

_Love, Grinch._

Diamond finished reading the letter, she then felt something cold run down her face. She looked over at his dog tag, and pick it up. She then took the ring, and put it on the same chain as Grinch's dog tag. She then got her own dog tag, and then put both of them around her neck.

**So what will Diamond do? Will she keep going on for her revenge, or will she give up because of The Will Of A Single Man? Have Makarov really won over Diamond? Or will Diamond bring all of hell to Makarov and make him pay for her late teammate's? R&R Please and Thank You.  
><strong>


	32. Can't Quit

Four days later, Diamond was in the gym lifting some weights. She had the same schedule everyday, wake up, shower, go to the gym till who knows when, go back to her room and try to get some sleep. Diamond stayed distant from Price and Yuri, she did not want to talk to them about anything, even if it had to deal with a plan to take down Makarov. Price and Yuri left her to be alone, but then Price walked into the gym and over to Diamond. He stood above her and crossed his arms.

"Diamond..." Price began to say.

"Price I said I wanted to be alone, didn't I?" Diamond asked, still lifting the weights.

"Diamond that was three days ago, you can't be left alone forever..." Price stated, Diamond looked up at him with a straight look.

"Fine Price, what do you want?" Diamond asked, still looking up at him.

"Nikolai will be here in twenty minutes, we will be going back to the hide out base. Are you coming?" Price asked, Diamond looked down then back up at Price.

"Yeah.." Diamond answered, putting down the weights then started to walk past Price.

"Diamond, you know you can't be sitting around doing nothing. We will need your help." Price stated, as she walked out of the gym. Diamond heard Price but didn't bother to comment on that.

Diamond walked back to her room to get her stuff. Once she got there, she entered her room and just grabbed the white bag on the couch that had her name on it. It had all her stuff in it. She then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, she walked out to the front of the base, where she saw Yuri and Price also waiting. Diamond walked over to them and just hold her bag and looked the other way from them. She tried not to start a conversation or be in a conversation with the two.

After fifteen minutes, Nikolai had just arrived to the base. Diamond, Price and Yuri loaded up into the helicopter, Diamond sat on the same side as Yuri.

"Nikolai, how long till we get there?" Price asked.

"About twenty minutes." Nikolia answered.

Yuri glanced at Price, then out at the ground below. He then glanced at Diamond from the corner of his right eye, he saw her holding something around her neck, Yuri could not make out what she was playing with, so he just left it alone.

After twenty minutes, the four had landed at the Task Force hide out base. Before Diamond could start walking, she then heard the old British voice.

"I want you two to meet me in my office in an hour." Price stated, Yuri nodded, Diamond just began walking by herself.

Diamond walked all the way to the same area her team had their quarters at. Once Diamond got there, she felt her heart jolt. This was the last peaceful place her team was at just shook her head and walked into her room.

Once she entered, she looked over at the couch like she expected something or somebody to be there. She then closed the door behind her and walked to the bedroom. She saw the bed, still unmade from the last time she had been here. Her heart began to speed up, her throat started to get chocked up and her eye's then began to water. Streaks of tears ran down Diamond's now scared cheek. She then threw herself on the bed and let her tears fall down her face.

Diamond felt a gnawing pain in her head, she then turned on her right side and closed her eye's. Diamond then began to fall asleep.

_Diamond, Price, Soap, Yuri, Sandman, Truck, Grinch, and Frost were all at the bar. As usually Diamond watched her teammates get different drinks every minutes, Grinch then walked over to her. Grinch grabbed her right hand and brought her over to the men, he then put down his glass on one of the tables. _

_"Okay guys be quiet I want to propose something." Grinch stated, as he tried to hush down his teammates. _

_"What are you going to propose, a toast?" Diamond asked, crossing her arms and smiling at him. _

_Grinch then took out something from his black leather coat he was wearing, it was a purple little box. Grinch then got down on his right knee and opened up the box to face Diamond. She then saw a 14K White Gold 1 Carat, three stone diamond ring. Diamond widened her eye's, she noticed that now her whole body was being filled with joy. Grinch looked up into Diamond black brown eye's._

_"I want to purpose to you." Grinch said, still holding up the box. Grinch then grabbed Diamond left hand. _

_"So Davika Singh, will you change that Singh into Smith?" Grinch asked with a grin, Diamond laughed. She could not help but have a big smile on her face. She then heard her teammates chanting 'say yes.'  
><em>

_As Diamond was about to open her mouth to give her answer, the group then heard somebody barge in. It was Makarov, Grinch quickly got up and turned toward the door. _

_Makarov then took out a AK47 and sprayed it from Grinch all the way across the bar killing everyone. Diamond was still alive, she fell on the floor as Grinch's now dead body fell on top of her. Diamond then grabbed Grinch's pistol from his pocket and pointed it at Makarov, he then knocked the pistol out from Diamond's hand and then shot her. _

Diamond jumped straight up, she began breathing hard and she felt sweat spread through her body. She rubbed her head, her gnawing pain was gone but she tried to rub out the dream she just had.

Diamond began to shake from remembering the dream, this was one of the first dreams that she had that actually affected her. Diamond then thought hard about the dream, she then started to question herself.

'Can I really keep going to kill Makarov? Physically I can, but mentally...?'

Diamond was then drawn away from her thoughts, when she then heard a knock at the door. She got up and headed for the front door, once she got to it she opened it. She found Yuri.

"Price wanted to see us in his office, remember?" Yuri stated, Diamond then nodded and headed out the door.

After a few minutes of walking, Diamond and Yuri made it to Price's office. Yuri opened the door then walked over and stood by Price's desk, Diamond just took a seat. Diamond saw files and pictures of a hotel.

Price began to talk about Makarov's location and how many enemies are there guarding him. Diamond did not really listen, she just blocked out everything, she then had a thought struck her. Diamond then stood up, Price and Yuri looked at her with a confused expression.

"What's wrong Diamond?" Price asked.

"Price, I can't do this." Diamond stated.

"What do you mean you can't do this Diamond?" Price questioned.

"I'm done with this and trying to kill Makarov. I'm done with the military and I'm...Discharging myself." Diamond explained, looking down.

"What!..." Price yelled.

"I know Price, I'm not acting like the soldier you trained but...What the hell am I fighting for now, Makarov has taken everything from me." Diamond stated with a very deprived tone, she looked up at Price with a straight face. She then turned around and was about to walk out the door until.

"Diamond, I ask one favor before you go." Price said, Diamond turned back around and faced Price, she crossed her arms.

"What?" Diamond asked.

"Help me kill this son of bitch first, then you can go." Price answered.

Diamond looked at her ex-mentor and just sighed, she was about to give her answer but then something struck her. She then remembered what Grinch's letter said.

_'Diamond please, don't fall, staying standing for me. Kill Makarov, kill him for me.'_

Diamond then swallowed back some of her feelings that were coming up, she looked down at the ground and thought of the millions Makarov had killed. The millions of great men and soldiers, her friends, her teammates, her family. Then Soap, Sandman, Truck and Grinch came to her mind, she remembered the great memories she had with them.

She remembered the times she had with Soap in S.A.S and Task Force, she remembered the time she just had met Team Metal and how nervous she was, she remembered the first time she said I love you to someone, which was Grinch. She then began to grow a smile remembering the times, she then took in a deep breath and looked up at Price.

"I will help." Diamond stated with a smile pulling on the left side of her mouth. Diamond then walked back over to the desk, the three then heard a familiar voice. Diamond turned around hearing the voice.

"I will help too." The familiar voice said, the three widened their eye's of what the person said.

"No your not Melody" Diamond stated.

"What! Who are you to tell me that Diamond? You are a lower rank." Melody replied.

Diamond began to feel heated, she hated how she wasn't a Captain yet. Everyone else was and she knew sooner or later it will come and bit her in the ass.

"Yeah Melody I'm a lower fucking rank, but I ain't pregnant." Diamond stated.

"Yes I'm pregnant but I deserve to get revenge. I'm going, that's that!" Melody argued.

"Oh my fucking god! How the hell did MacTavish put up with you and your fucking stubbornness." Diamond stated, getting a tad frustrated.

Diamond took in a deep breath to calm down her nerves and surprisingly it worked. She then looked back up at Melody.

"Yeah Melody you do deserve revenge, but not like this not with you pregnant...If you go out there Melody and something happens to you or that baby, will you be able to live with yourself?" Diamond questioned.

Melody then began to think. What if something did happen to her unborn child, would she really be able to live with herself? Melody then looked back up at Diamond.

"Fine, I will stay." Melody said.

"Don't worry Melody I will get you, your revenge." Diamond stated, looking back at the files.

**_I know short chapter, sorry. But the next chapter is the big chapter!  
><em>**

**_So on this mission to kill Makarov, who will die? Will Yuri still die, or will Diamond die? R&R Please and Thank You. _**


	33. The End Game

Price, Yuri, and Diamond were in a truck. They were wearing a ton of protective gear, and what is also none as Juggernaut armor. Diamond just had put on her helmet, she felt like a tone of weight was on her head and she could not pick her self up.

Then suddenly they heard somebody yell outside the truck.

"Step out of the vehicle!" Makarov's Mercenary yelled.

"You sure this armor will protect us?" Yuri questioned.

"We're guided to open fire!" Makarov's Mercenary warned.

"Let's hope it does," Diamond replied.

"It'll buy us time. Nikolai, are you patched into their system?" Price asked.

"Working on it. My Arabic's a little rusty." Nikolai replied.

"Fire!" Makarov's Mercenary said, as he said that bullets were then impacted in right door of the truck.

"Looks like they know we're here." Yuri said.

"Hm," Diamond agreed, as she nodded her head.

"I've tapped into their security feed. Makarov's in the atrium on the top floor." Nikolai informed.

Price and Diamond then saw a video feed on the left side of their helmets.

"This is it. Makarov doesn't leave here alive." Price stated.

"Ready?" Diamond asked, as she picked up her PKP Pecheneg with a Red Dot Sight.

Yuri then throws on his helmet and taps it.

"For Soap." Diamond said, looking over at Price, he then nodded.

"This is for Soap." Price stated.

Yuri then picked up his gun and rammed through the door. Price, Yuri and Diamond fired at Makarov's mercenaries on the road.

"We've got their attention. Second wave of responders will be coming any moment." Price informed.

Diamond then see's a mercenary comes up to Yuri, she was about to ready to shoot at him but she then saw Yuri beat him down. The three then see in front of the hotel the three see two SUV's drive into the road.

"Right on schedule," Diamond said.

"Shoot the cars!" Price ordered, as he started to shoot on one of the SUV's. Diamond shot at the other.

The mercenaries continued to fire at them, but Price, Yuri and Diamond.

"Makarov's got a small army in there." Nikolai informed.

"It won't help him. Take control of the lifts so he can't escape." Price stated.

"I'm on it." Nikolai replied.

They move closer to the front of the hotel. They see more SUV's and more Mercenaries.

"I got them!" Diamond informed, as she shot at the SUV's and made them blow up.

"Don't let up!" Price said.

"RPGs! Second floor!" Yuri informed.

Price and Yuri take out the RPG's and continue to plow their way through to the entrance. Civilians run out of the lobby as the three approach.

"Civilians! Watch your fire!" Diamond informed, as she entered first.

"Nikolai, where's Makarov?" Price asked.

Just then another video feed of Makarov is shown in the three's helmets.

"Still in the atrium, but he's on the move!" Nikolai answered.

"Don't lose him! We're almost there!" Price stated.

They had just entered the hotel, they saw Mercenaries move down the escalators, they quickly engage them and started to move up the escalator. Price went on the right escalator and Diamond and Yuri went on the left.

"Nikolai, we need control of those lifts!" Diamond demanded, as she was still shooting at the Mercenaries and could see the elevator from where she was at.

"I've almost got it!" Nikolai replied.

"Push forward!" Price ordered, the three then kept walking as they were still shooting at Mercenaries.

"Okay, I've got control of the elevators. Sending them down to your floor." Nikolai informed.

The three quickly cleared their way to the elevator, as they were approaching it they saw a group of civilians in the corner of the room. They quickly ran out and away, they then got to the elevator and a few civilians came out running and screaming.

They then head into the elevator on the right, which begins to make its way to the atrium. The three then are shown another video feed, with Makarov with a group of Mercenaries.

"Makarov's moved to the restaurant, same floor! He's got a large security detail with him." Nikolai informed.

"What kind of opposition is waiting for us?" Price asked.

"Forty-plus foot mobiles! SMGs and Assault Rifles." Nikolai answered.

Diamond then hears a helicopter in the distance.

"Enemy choppers closing on your position." Nikolai informed.

"One is heading for the roof, probably going for Makarov." Price stated.

They then see the second helicopter go below them, then suddenly it went above them and started shooting at them.

"Shoot it down!" Price ordered.

The three then started shooting at the helicopter, trying to at least bring it down. They then see the helicopter level with them.

"Keep firing!" Price said.

The helicopter fires a rockets at them but misses by a little. Price managed to shoot the helicopter's rotor.

"Good shot!" Yuri said.

Then suddenly, the helicopter veers towards their lift.

"Look out!" Diamond warned.

The chopper collides then with the elevator, slamming Price and Diamond to the floor. Flames begin to engulf their armor. Yuri quickly strips off his pads and helmet, while trying to do the same for Diamond and Price. Diamond then snaps out of her blurriness, then started to strip off the padding herself.

"Shit! Our armor's shredded!" Diamond said, as she helped up Price.

"Nikolai, we need another lift!" Yuri stated.

"Copy, on its way." Nikolai replied.

The three felt the elevator tremble.

"This won't hold much longer!" Yuri pointed out.

They then see another lift stop next to them. Yuri shot the glass of the other lift and grabs Diamond's hand.

"Jump!" Yuri yelled, as the three jumped onto the next elevator.

As Price just had jumped on the elevator, he began to slip. Diamond quickly got hold of him and pulled him up. Diamond then stood back up and helped Price on his feet.

"Makarov's chopper just touched down! He's heading there now!" Nikolai informed.

"He's not getting away!" Price stated.

"Be careful, they're setting up barricades." Nikolai informed.

The three then see the elevator floor counter counts up to 27 to T. The doors open and Yuri tosses a frag.

"Frag out!" Yuri warned.

They see the grenade go off, they quickly run out of the elevator and under some cover.

"Watch it, Yuri! Your armor's gone!" Diamond warned.

"Multiple threats to your right." Nikolai informed.

"Keep pressing! We've almost got him!" Price said.

They make their way through the atrium and engage Makarov's Mercenaries.

"We can't let him escape!" Diamond yelled seeing more Mercenaries.

"You're almost at the restaurant!" Nikolai informed.

"Keep pushing forward!" Price yelled, as he kept moving while shooting at the Mercenaries.

The three work their way around the atrium, clearing the area of the Mercenaries and they come to the restaurant.

"Restaurant's this way!" Price said.

"He's still there! You've almost got him!" Nikolai informed.

They enter the restaurant, Price and Diamond sees Makarov running for a stairway.

"There he is!" Diamond yelled, jumping over the bar and speeding up her pace.

Then suddenly Diamond sees a helicopter flying just outside the restaurant windows.

"Watch out for that chopper!" Price yelled.

"Rockets!" Yuri informed.

The helicopter fires at the restaurant floor, blowing up the floor they were on, causing the floor to tilt. Everything begins to tip over and roll out of the building. As Price tumbles, he grabs hold of a steel reinforcement pole sticking out of the floor and hangs on, his weapon falls out of the building.

As Price gets up, he could see the helicopter above him, about to land on the roof. Once he pulled his self up, he sees Yuri wounded and impaled by a piece of rebar and bleeding. Yuri struggles to pull it out.

Diamond gets distorted for a second, but get her vision back. Once she opened her eye's she saw one of Makarov's Mercenary above her, he had a knife in his hand. Diamond's eyes grew wide and quickly tried to kick him, but he then grabbed her left foot and stabs her left thigh.

Diamond screamed as she felt the blade integrate into her thigh. She could feel the sharp knife going through her layers of skin and feeling it cracking through her bones.

She quickly looked around for a gun as the Mercenary was grabbing his pistol. Diamond couldn't find a gun or couldn't reach any, then she remembered her USP. 45 that was in the crease of her pants.

She quickly grabbed it and shot at the Mercenary's head, he fell back dropping the pistol. Diamond began to breath hard, she looked at the knife she touched it, to try to attempt to pull it out but it hurt way to much.

After Price got up on the stable ground, he quickly looked around for Diamond.

"Diamond do you copy? Diamond come in!" Price said through his mic.

"I here, I alive, but I don't think for long," Diamond stated.

"Diamond are you okay?" Price asked, starting to move.

"Price don't worry about me. Go get Makarov!" Diamond demanded, with a shaky tone.

Price then ran up the rubble and up some stairs to the landing deck on the roof.

Yuri finally got his self free from the piece of rebar. He began walking around the bar to look for Diamond, he put his hand on his wound as it began bleeding some more.

"Diamond where are you?" Yuri asked.

"Behind the bar," Diamond answered.

Yuri then walked over to the bar and jumped over it, with the little strength he had. He then spotted Diamond, with a knife in her left leg.

"Diamond, can you stand up?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah," Diamond answered.

Diamond hold out her right, Yuri grabbed her hand and helped her up. Diamond then stood on her right leg, she jumped on the bar then over with Yuri's help. Yuri jumped over as well, Diamond then looked over at Yuri and saw his wound.

"Yuri, your bleeding." Diamond pointed out.

"I know, we have to go help Price." Yuri stated, Diamond then nodded at him.

Diamond then began to try to run, but soon fell because of the pain in her leg. Yuri ran over to her and knelled down and picked her up. Diamond put her arms around his neck, he then began to run up the rubble and up the stairs.

While he was heading up the stairs, he heard something crash. He tried to speed up his pace, but couldn't with his wound.

He then got to the door and laid down Diamond on the stairs, he looked down at Diamond.

"You stay here," Yuri ordered, Diamond nodded.

As Yuri was going out the door, Diamond pulled on his right arm sleeve.

"Wait...Take this," Diamond said, giving him her USP. 45.

Yuri then took it and nodded at her, he then rammed through the door. The door stayed opened as Diamond saw Makarov standing over Price. Yuri then shot at Makarov with the USP. 45, but Makarov shot Yuri in the shoulder then head with his Desert Eagle.

Diamond watched as Yuri fell to the ground, now dead. Her eye's grew wide, then she felt her heart rate speed up. Diamond quickly got up with the help of the wall and ran out to Makarov and Price.

Makarov watched Diamond as she ran out, he looked over at her and shot one shot at her chest. Diamond fell back with the impact of the bullet, but nothing went through her vest. Price saw as Diamond fell back, he presumed her dead.

Price then got heated, he was tired of this bastard killing his teammates, his friends, his family. Price then got up and attempted to slam down Makarov on the floor, but failed as Makarov blocked his grip then threw Price on the floor. Price succeeded at getting rid of Makarov's pistol.

Diamond watched as Makarov was now once again above Price. Diamond thought it was the end for all of them, but then she looked at the knife that was still in her leg. She then heard something.

_"Diamond throw the knife"_

Diamond heard the familiar voice, she thought she was going crazy.

"MacTavish?" Diamond questioned, whispering in her head.

_"Yeah, Diamond. Throw the knife at Makarov, it's not the end for you Diamond. You have to kill him!" Soap said in her head._

Diamond looked at the knife, then grabbed the handle with her right and left hand. She slowly brought up the knife from her thigh, every inch the knife came up the more pain spread through Diamond's body.

She then finally got the knife out, she then flipped the knife so she could hold the blade. Diamond then aimed it at Makarov, she was lucky that his attention was still on Price. Diamond then got Makarov in her line of sight and was ready to throw the knife.

"Hey Makarov!" Diamond yelled, Makarov then looked up at her holding the knife.

"Say hi to Zahaev for me in hell!" Diamond yelled, then grunted as she threw the knife at his chest. Diamond then just laid back.

Diamond aimed for his heart, but the knife went to the center of his chest. Makarov looked down at his chest, then got his pistol and aimed it at Diamond.

But before he could make the shot, Price then forces his self off the ground and at Makarov, tackling him to the floor and punched him repeatedly. Price then saw a cord laying on the glass, he grabbed it and wrapped it twice around Makarov's neck.

He then pressed both his hands down onto Makarov's neck to the glass, Makarov struggled to get out of his grasp. Price then hooks the cord around a metal bar. Then finally he pushes Makarov through the glass, breaking it, and they both fall into the hotel as Price yelled in anger.

Price then lands on the atrium floor, the cord is tightened around Makarov's neck. Price crawls away from the edge and looks at Makarov's hanging dead corpse in victory.

Diamond watched as Price beat the hell out of Makarov, that one moment kept playing over and over in Diamond's head. Diamond began to laugh in victory, Price then heard her laughter through his mic and grew a smile.

"Price, we finally got the sick bastard." Diamond said very weak.

"Diamond how are you doing?...Nikolai, Diamond's badly injured!" Price stated, now getting up and making his way up the roof.

Once Price made it up there, he ran over to Diamond. He started to put pressure on her leg, Diamond looked up at Price and saw that he had a cigar in his mouth.

"You have another one for me?" Diamond questioningly joked, giving Price a slight grin.

Price then took out another cigar and gave it to Diamond, she then reached for her one dollar purple lighter. She then got it and lit the cigar, she then put it to her mouth and took in a deep breath then let it out.

"Ah...That's what I needed." Diamond stated, exchanging a smile with Price.

Nikolai's chopper then touched down next to them. Nikolai quickly got out and raced over to Diamond and Price. Diamond then stood up with the help of Price, they began walking over to the chopper then.

"Wait," Diamond stated, as she let go of Price then limped over to Yuri's corps.

"Hey Russia." Diamond said, while she was getting Yuri's dog tag and getting her USP. 45.

Diamond then stood back up and looked down at Yuri's dead body. She took in a deep breath.

"Yuri, you said don't cry over a teammates death, get revenge for them...I got yours and every bodies revenge, and I hope you guys are having a party. I would like to join you, but I have to stay here, and do what else is left for me to do." Diamond whispered.

"Good bye my friends, I will see you soon." Diamond said, as she turned toward the chopper and began to limp over to it.

**So is this the end for this story? Is this the end of Diamond? What will Diamond's next mission adventure might be? Who will she meet? And is she going to stay in the Military and help bring back the Task Force? R&R Please and Thanks!**


	34. The Last Options

After forty minutes, Nikolai landed at the nearest hospital there was. Diamond was losing a lot of blood from her thigh wound, but it was not enough to make her pass out. She had very limited time until it got to that, so they couldn't wait to get to any base. Price and Diamond quickly got out of the chopper and made their way into the hospital.

Once they got in, Diamond was quickly noticed with the amount of blood all over her. One of the doctors quickly got a stretcher and put Diamond on it. She then began being raced down the hall, she heard somebody screaming for another doctor.

As Diamond head was laid back and her body was completely flat, she began to feel her eyelids getting heavy. As the bright hallway lights flashed in her eyes, that did not help Diamond's tiredness. She then let her eyes close and felt her body was completely relaxed.

'This is a good time to have some rest.' Diamond thought as she started to fall asleep. The last thing she heard was somebody saying.

"Were losing her!"

_Diamond was in a completely white room, she noticed it was not really a room it looked like it went on for miles in every direction. Diamond turned around trying to see if she could spot anybody, but she didn't. Diamond rubbed her head and eyes a bit._

_"Where the hell am I?" Diamond asked herself, as she fell on her butt and was looking around one more time._

_Diamond then felt a presence over, it didn't feel like one but more than three. Diamond quickly jumped up and backed up from the five figures and put up her hands in defense. Diamond then got a better look at the figures, she then lowered her arms when she saw the faces of her teammates._

_"What the hell? I am in heaven or something?" Diamond questioned the five._

_They looked at each other, then back at Diamond._

_"Yes Diamond. We're here to tell you that it's not your time to come here yet, I told you that once before. Diamond you still have much to do before you come here, so don't give in to death until you know it's really time." Soap said walking up to her._

_Diamond arched an eyebrow, she then knew this wasn't real, she knew she had to be dreaming or something. But then._

_"Diamond this is not a dream," She heard a person from the back of them say, the voice was familiar to her._

_The person then walked up to Diamond, he was now face to face with her. Diamond looked up at the man, her heart skipped a beat when she saw his handsome face once again._

_"Grinch.." Diamond whispered, as she tilted her head downwards as she felt a tear run down her cheek._

_Grinch then took his right hand and tilted Diamond's chin upwards to face him. He then took his thumb and whipped her tear away._

_"What did I say I told you not to cry for me," Grinch stated with a smile._

_Diamond then looked up at Grinch with her left brow arching downwards._

_"Yeah right me cry over you, that would be in your dreams." Diamond replied, with a grin._

_Grinch laughed at her comment, which made Diamond brightly smile at him._

_"There's my stubborn bitch I know and love," Grinch joked, making Diamond laugh._

_Diamond then looked back at Grinch, she felt herself cry inside when she saw his dark blue eyes starring right at her. She wished it could last forever, it felt so real, but she knew better. Diamond then looked downwards._

_"Grinch...I really miss you, I always think about what would our life be if you lived through Makarov's death. Would we get married? Would we have a family? Grinch, if I didn't get hit by RPG maybe I could've helped you, maybe you and the team would still be alive." Diamond stated, with a very low cracking tone._

_Grinch just brought up Diamond's chin with his hand and looked her deep in her black-brown eyes._

_"Diamond either way, I would've risked my life for you to get out and be safe. Diamond you mean the world to me and you can't be blaming yourself for our deaths, we picked this path to take and you had nothing to do with that." Grinch stated, Diamond then grew a smile._

_"You always knew what to say to me, when I felt like shit." Diamond said with toothy smile._

_Diamond then looked back in Grinch's dark blue eyes and leaned into him, Grinch then wrapped his arms around her. Diamond laid her head on his chest, she wish this was real, she just wish he was really there._

_Grinch then looked down at Diamond, she then picked up her head and looked at Grinch. Diamond then leaned her head closer to his, to kiss him._

Diamond then opened her eyes, she was starring at a popcorn ceiling with lights shining in her eyes. She then looked around, trying to see if anybody was there, but there was nobody.

Diamond felt her heart sink, when she didn't see Grinch. She was disappointed now, she was centimeters away from kissing Grinch even if it was a dream Grinch, that was really the only place she could see him.

She then looked down at her body that was under white covers. Diamond then uncovered her left leg to find it patched up, she now wondered where was Price and Nikolai at.

She then heard a knock on the room door, Diamond quickly looked up at the brown wooden door. She then found Price coming in, with a tray of food and Nikolai was walking in behind him.

"Diamond you're finally awake, how are you doing?" Price asked.

"Tired as hell..Wait, finally awake? How long was I out for?" Diamond questioned.

"About two days now," Price answered, Diamond widened her eyes at what he said.

"Two days!" Diamond said surprised.

"They said you had about fifty three percent of blood lost," Price stated.

"Holy shit, ain't I lucky." Diamond said, now glancing at Price's tray of food.

Diamond saw fries, chicken strips and two sandwiches, she then felt a gnawing pain in her stomach.

"Ugh...I'm so hungry," Diamond complained hugging her stomach with her hands.

"Well your food is over there," Nikolai stated, pointing at the desk with green tray with a white foam cup.

Nikolai then walked over to right side of the bed and got the foam cup for Diamond. She then got the foam cup and saw chowder in it, she then tasted it. While she was chewing her chowder, she then gulped back the food.

"Shit! What kind of hospital is this, the food doesn't have any taste." Diamond stated, making the two men laugh.

After two weeks, Delta Force was soon noted about Diamond and her injuries. They sent out a chopper so she could be transferred to the base's infirmary for better care.

Once Diamond got there and was soon settled in, she was then surprised by a couple people. She then saw Melody and Frost walk in, Diamond then felt her gut drop as she saw Frost's smiling face.

'Wait does Frost know?' Diamond thought, hoping he knew already knew about his team's death and didn't have to explain it to him.

"Diamond it's good to see you're okay." Frost stated.

"Yeah, so how are you liking being Sergeant First Class?" Diamond asked, knowing he had got promoted.

"It's not much of a difference, I just learned a few more things. But like I said before, with you, Grinch and Truck as Sergeant First Class it won't be different." Frost answered.

Diamond then sighed, when Frost said that. So he didn't know, should she tell him, or not. Of course she should but how.

'Fuck! Why does this always happen to me?' Diamond thought, as she took in a deep breath.

"Frost...Sandman, Grinch and Truck...Died back in Siberia. They sacrificed themselves so the president could get out. I got hit by a RPG and I couldn't help them." Diamond stated.

Diamond then saw Frost look down slightly, she then glanced over at Melody and saw a saddened surprised look.

"Melody you didn't know?" Diamond asked, noticing the expression on her face. Melody shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Diamond, I know how..." Melody began to say.

"Nothing to apologize about, that bastard is dead now and that's all that matters." Diamond stated.

Frost then looked back at Diamond, with a weary expression.

"Diamond what are we going to do now, Team Metal is pretty much gone." Frost said.

Diamond took in a deep breath, she knew what he said was true but she had already planned on what will be done.

"No it's not there still in our hearts, we will keep going, you will join a new team." Diamond replied.

"What about you?" Frost questioned.

"Don't worry about me, I have some plans of my own Frost," Diamond answered.

Both Frost and Melody looked at Diamond with weirdly questionable expression. Then suddenly somebody knocked on the door then opened it. It was one of the nurses.

"Ms. Singh it's time to take your pain killers," The Nurse stated.

"Also this will make you fall asleep, it's up to you if you want to take it now." The Nurse added.

"Yeah, I had a long day today, might as well start resting it off." Diamond said, as she was handing the two pills and drank it down with a glass of water.

"Okay it should start working in a few minutes," The Nurse informed, as she walked out the door.

"Diamond we will see you later," Melody said.

"Yeah, see ya." Diamond replied as she began to feel very drowsy.

Diamond then saw Frost and Melody walk out the door and shut off the lights.

Five hours later, Diamond had just woken up. Once she opened her eyes she found Price in the a chair reading a newspaper.

"Price? What are you doing here?" Diamond questioned, in a tired tone.

"I just came to check up on you, how are you feeling?" Price asked.

"Better, I can walk now which is a good thing." Diamond answered.

"Hm...That is good, because I'm going to need your help." Price said. Diamond arched an eyebrow at the man.

"With what?" Diamond asked weary.

"Well your general talked to me and Melody. They said with our...Achievement of killing Makarov, they will return Task Force to an actual Special Military Force once again...I also told them about Shepard." Price answered.

"They believed you?" Diamond asked.

"I don't know but I was pretty convincing," Price answered, with a grin. Diamond shook her head and gave Price a grin.

"So what do you need my help with?" Diamond asked, returning to his recent statement.

"I want you to help me with forming the new Task Force 141," Price answered.

"Hm...I will get back to you on that," Diamond said.

"You will get back to me? What are you planning Diamond?" Price questioned her as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing. I just got a lot on my plate and have a lot of uh...Opportunities." Diamond answered.

"Fine Diamond, I will leave you to deal with your choices, but pick the right one." Price said as he got up and headed toward the door.

"And the right one to you, would probably be is to come back to 141." Diamond replied.

"I never said that, but that could be in that category." Price stated. Diamond just gave her ex-mentor a grin and Price gave one back before he left.

Diamond then laid back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She began to think about everything that had happened in her life, her whole past played through her head. She thought of all that she had lost, of all she had cared about and of all she called her family and they were now gone. Diamond began to question herself.

'Could I really go through that again? Losing somebody I really love? Losing MacTavish, Grinch and the Team just tore me apart. With them gone now, pieces of me also got ripped apart and was also gone with them. If I keep this up, I soon will be nothing.' Diamond thought.

Diamond got a piece of paper that was folded in half from the desk drawer on her right side. She opened the paper and read it, she then got a pen and started writing on the paper. Once she was done, she then folded it back in half and put on the desk. Diamond then got up on the side on of the bed and glanced at the paper one more time.

"This is my only option," Diamond said quietly to herself, as she got up on her two feet.

* * *

><p>The Next Day.<p>

Price, Melody and Frost all quickly ran over to the infirmary. They had got a urgent call about Diamond, as the three were now approaching Diamond's room door. All three began to worry, what had happened to Diamond. They then entered her room, all they saw was a empty bed and a nurse.

"Where's Diamond?" Melody questioned.

"I came in here this morning and she was gone, I looked everywhere for her but she's not anywhere. Her regular clothes is gone and all her belongings, all I found was this letter and this tag." The Nurse said.

Price then looked down at the dog tag, it was Diamond's. He then looked at the folded up paper and on the front it said 'To Price.'

"May I see that letter?" Price asked.

The Nurse then handed Price the letter, he then opened the half folded sheet of paper. He saw it was almost a page long, he then began reading it in his head.

_Dear Price,_

_Don't worry too much about me, old man. I said I had different opportunities and I took the one I think is right. I won't tell you where I'm going but I will tell that I'm going to try to live a more peaceful life something one is for all and all is for one. You should do the same Price, Makarov's gone, why don't you retire and be with your family. Also Price it's important you don't tell anybody about this letter, if people ask tell them you don't know where I have gone, my status from now on is M.I.A. I will make sure it stays like that. If ever another Makarov or Zahaev steps on this world again, like one of those Superheroes movie, I will come out from the darkness and help but I doubt people will need it._

_So knowing you, you won't take my advice and retire. You love being in the action and what can I say I do to. You don't need my help on renewing Task Force 141, you and Melody could do that all by yourself, what am I any help I'm only a Sergeant First Class, nothing really that could really help._

_Also tell Melody, stay out of the action for a while and concentrate on her and MacTavish's baby. Tell Frost not to mourn too long for our teammates deaths, they wouldn't want that. Tell him to be strong, tell him to keep going, go into another team or Force, or just change his life for the better. I will miss all you and you the most Price, you were like a father to me. I wish you luck on creating the new Task Force 141,_

_Who Dares Wins, Diamond._

**So this is the last chapter for this story. So the main question is, what is Diamond going to do with her life now that she is M.I.A? Also can she really stay away from the action? Will there be a sequel to this_? _What about the new Task Force 141? R&R Please and Thank You!**_  
><em>


End file.
